Casting Spells
by Tunica Spellcaster
Summary: When life gets boring and all the villains have seemed to evaporated, a person from Skulduggery's past asks him for help and everything turns into chaos! Secrets are revealed! etc. Incredibly funny. Please read and review. My first Skulduggery story.
1. The Good Old Days

**Author's Note**: Well, it's finally done! It took caught a number of months but it's finished and ready to be published. Now, please, somewhere in this story, it says Tunica Spellcaster. That is not meant to be my alter-ego (sort of). I only use the name Tunica Spellcaster because it's my favourite name, not because one of my characters has the same name. Also, please leave reviews. If people don't tell me what they think, I'll never be able to know how good or bad I am. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain were observing from a far. Even though they did not work for the Council any more, they still did their own investigations together. They were in the Bentley watching a tall man in a navy blue over coat standing in the street next to a trash can and looking around suspiciously. His hat was pitch-black and set a shadow over his face, making it impossible to see his face.

"So we're waiting here for _two_ hours hoping this is our guy, right?" said Valkyrie sarcastically.

"Yes," said Skulduggery, trying to sound optimistic but not doing a good job at it.

Valkyrie yawned and sank into the leather seat. "I miss when there were actually really evil dudes trying to destroy humanity. Now it's just guys in overcoats."

Skulduggery tilted his head towards her. "You want to go back to the Council?"

"No, it's just…well, what happened to all the bad guys?"

"Don't know. We got rid of them all, probably."

"That's what I mean. We need more of them."

"You want more bad men and woman who try to kill you and me and then try to take over the world?"

"I know it sounds crazy but without the bad guys trying to kill us, well, it's just boring."

Skulduggery sighed, "Not much I can do about that, Cain."

Another person appeared on the street, a woman in a red dress that was covered by a black jacket. She had a very wide brimmed dark red hat that managed to cover her face as well. You could see only a little bit of her black hair sticking out. She walked up to the man and they started talking.

Skulduggery got up out of his slump quickly and looked outside intensely.

"What?" asked Valkyrie.

"Shush!" he said sharply. She looked outside and didn't see anything wrong. She looked at him, very confused on what was going on and hoped he would tell her.

A moment passed and then, like they sensed they were being watched, the man and woman looked at the Bentley so sharply Valkyrie jumped. Skulduggery sat down properly in his seat, turned the key and the car came to life. The man and woman started to walk up to the car which wasn't very far away from them.

"Seatbelt!" Skulduggery said as he put the car in gear.

Before Valkyrie could even ask for an explanation, she was jerked to the right of her seat as the car turned furiously. They drove away at great speed. Valkyrie turned around and saw the man and woman ran after them, faster than she's ever seen anyone run, even faster than Skulduggery.

"Who are they?" she asked as she turned back to the front and put her seatbelt on.

"Really bad guys! Old enemies I never thought I'd see again. Hoping I never would see them again. Hold on tight!"

Gunshots filled the air with noise and bullets. A few even hit the Bentley. Thirty bullets were fired all at once and about twenty hit the Bentley. The back window was gone when Valkyrie looked to see what they two were firing with. She saw two machineguns in their hands.

Skulduggery suddenly pulled the hand-break up and the car's sudden stop made Pleasant and Cain jerk forward. There then was the sound of a smack at the back of the car. The man and woman had smacked onto the car's boot. They were going way too fast to stop. But Skulduggery wasn't celebrating.

"Stay here and don't move," he said as he got out his revolver.

"What? Why? I want to help…" she protested but Skulduggery turned his head sharply at her. She nodded reluctantly and stayed put.

Skulduggery opened the door to see the woman and man get up. Valkyrie turned around after taking her seatbelt off and watched from her seat. The man and woman, with hats still on looked at Skulduggery, or appeared to be, and grinned.

"Haven't seen you in years, Pleasant. Still a good guy or are you finally going to take me up on my offer to become a criminal, like me?" said the woman.

"Hmm, nah. I think I enjoy being a good guy more than a bad one. More fun. See you got some new toys and a new friend, _Witch_," said Skulduggery.

"Well, of course. Being a bad guy gets you stolen goods or should I say my friend over here got them for me."

The man gave a nod and said, "So you're the famous Skulduggery Pleasant who has been working _against _my darling over here."

Skulduggery laughed. "_Darling?_ What? You two married or something?"

"Yes, we are. It was something about him I liked that made me say yes," said the Witch.

"Wow. Either he's as nutty as you are or just really stupid."

The man grunted and shot towards Skulduggery, dropping his gun and lunging a fist at him to punch his head off. Skulduggery moved a few steps to the left and the man crashed into the trash cans behind him.

"Yep, really stupid," said Skulduggery. Valkyrie grinned.

The Witch, as Pleasant called her, didn't seem too overly impressed. She just stood there, grinning under her hat.

"Bravo, Skulduggery. I forgot how much more talented you are compared to _Spellcaster_. You probably think before you act, correct?"

"I've been known to. I _am_ a genius, after all."

"Indeed," she said as she splayed hands and the air rippled. Skulduggery dropped and rolled away just as the air was about to hit him. He got to his feet and started firing bullets at the Witch but she made a dark pink crystal shield appear out of nowhere. It disappeared as fast as it appeared when the gun was empty and she jumped up. She hit the ground where she stood and the Earth moved beneath Skulduggery's feet. He couldn't keep his balance and fell.

Meanwhile, the man who fell into the trash cans got up and was about to join the fight. Valkyrie saw this and decided to help Skulduggery out a bit. She scooted into the driver's seat. The man was walking on hands and knees and was about to pounce onto Pleasant from behind. Just as he was about to jump up…

SMACK!

Valkyrie had opened the door and the man collapsed, unconscious. Skulduggery was up and kicking away one of the Witch's fireballs when he noticed a whine come from the ground by his car. He saw the open door and the man lying on the floor.

"Thanks," he said.

The Witch looked at Valkyrie and smiled.

"So that must be your new partner, right? Cute," she said, provoking Valkyrie. Cain scowled.

"Yes, she _is _cute, isn't she? And powerful, don't forget. She's probably way more powerful than you," said Skulduggery turning to the Witch, "That must be sad; knowing a child is more powerful than you."

"Hey!" said Valkyrie, upset. "I am not a child!"

The Witch laughed. "Ah well; at least I'm more powerful than you," and she stretched out her arms; a cloud of darkness headed towards Skulduggery. It engulfed him in a smog of black darkness and he couldn't see a thing. He fell to his knees. For some reason, the smog was getting heavier and heavier and his bones couldn't take the strain.

The Witch walked up to the car and past Pleasant. Valkyrie got out and stood her ground waiting to attack when the Witch tilted her body to look behind Valkyrie. She stood up straight again and said with the grin returning to her face, "Well, this has been fun."

The cloud of darkness faded away and Skulduggery got to his feet.

He turned to the two and the Witch continued, "…but I want to save my strength for the true fight between you and the _Mystics_. Bye, bye."

And just like that, the Witch and the man who was unconscious vanished. Skulduggery put his hands into his pocket as he stood up straight.

"Are you alright?" Valkyrie asked wondering what had happened.

"I'm fine; just never seen that much darkness before. Except when I sleep or…died but you know what I mean," he said.

"No, not really."

"Oh. Well maybe some day you will," his voice then changed. It became louder, "By the way, thanks."

"Uh, you're welcome but why are you shouting?"

"I wasn't talking to you," and in through the mist that lay over the city of Dublin on that cold, winter's day came a man in a long-sleeved black tunic, black pants with boots to match and a pure white shirt. His hair was a beautiful dark brown that still sort of shimmered even through the mist. He wore a black mask that covered his eyes. All you could see was his mouth and the bottom of his nose. He spoke with a deep voice.

"You're welcome. You looked like you needed a hand there. Besides, the Witch is our enemy, not yours."

"Any idea why she was attacking me and my partner?"

"No idea. Probably sees you as a threat to the big event coming up. Thinks you're apart of the security."

"What event?" asked Valkyrie.

"The wedding."

Skulduggery burst out laughing. Then stopped.

"Oh, you were serious?!" he said, suspiciousness and surprise in his voice.


	2. Sleeping Beauty with the Cold, Dark Eyes

Valkyrie didn't know which questions to ask first while Skulduggery drove, following a dark red BMW, old model, in front of them. The man who had help save them was driving.

"So who is he?" she asked finally.

"Who?" asked Skulduggery.

"This guy that we're following. You didn't tell me his name."

"Oh, sorry. I was shocked to hear about a wedding. I thought it was my old friend for a second and…"

"Skulduggery!"

"His name is Angel Sorcerer. His sister is a close friend of mine. Even him, I suppose. He's a great weapon smith. Made my first gun as a gift for me. Though, sometimes we don't really see eye to eye."

"Oh. Interesting name. And that woman you called the Witch and the man who wasn't very good at fighting. Do you know them or were they attacking us just for fun?"

"Well, I know the Witch. She's a very powerful Elemental who keeps trying to kill Angel and his sister and their other brother, Mikhail Mage. Never seen the guy before in my life."

"_Other _brother? How many brothers and sisters does Angel have?"

"It's only the three of them. Very weird group they make. Closest of family one minute; separate people the next."

"Hmm. Why did the Witch come after you and me?"

"That's an excellent question. That's why we're following Angel to his family's shop. Maybe we can find out more."

"Are we going to meet his brother and sister?"

"We may see his brother but his sister lives in New York. She only comes down to Ireland when she really has to. Doesn't seem to like it here. Especially during winter."

"Oh," a weird thought entered Valkyrie's mind. She had never heard Skulduggery talk about his trips to New York. He went once recently on what he called _"a private mission"_ by himself and came back not telling Valkyrie what had happened. He had gotten a call and then went all strange. He just said he had something to take care of.

She became curious now. But didn't have time to think about it now because they were entering a very old, dirty looking town.

The streets were made of marble brick and were covered with moss here and there. There were tons of fliers that either were torn or wet and unable to read. There was graffiti on every shop and there were no people about.

Skulduggery got out and Valkyrie followed. They knocked on the wooden door that had no sign, had a damp smell and looked ancient.

"By the way," Angel said to Valkyrie, "I didn't get your name. I must admit, I have been known to overlook these types of things so I do apologize for it."

Valkyrie tried very hard not to blush. "My name is Valkyrie Cain."

"Charmed to meet you, Valkyrie. Now, try not to mind my brother. He isn't as polite as I am but then again, acts better than our sister."

She smiled. The door opened by itself. She couldn't see anything inside but darkness. They walked in. Inside, everything looked much different.

Outside, it looked so small, but inside it was big, almost like the inside of a rich family's mansion. There was a dark green couch in the foyer to sit on and a desk with a woman behind it. She looked up from reading her magazine and then continued reading, uninterested in the new guests entering. They walked past her and went through the gold plated doors that were beautifully polished and really showed off the red material that it covered.

Inside was a series of doors on either side of them. They went into the fourth door on the left. It needed a card to open. Angel took one out of his pocket and put it in. The door buzzed a moment, then clicked. He opened it and they went inside.

It was his office. It had a bookcase with dozens of files and books and videos on the shelves. He had only one table where he sat at. His chair was a big cushioned red arm chair and in front of the table were two chairs. Skulduggery sat in front of his desk. He looked at Valkyrie. "Valkyrie, why don't you walk around a bit? We're going to talk about very boring things, as you can imagine."

"Trying to get rid of me?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't use those exact words…"

Valkyrie sighed, "Alright."

Skulduggery looked at her. "Really? No dispute? No argument? No _why am I not allowed to listen to what's going on_?"

"I'm just not interested."

Angel and Skulduggery looked at her, looked at each other and then at her.

"Okay, just check the doors carefully. The ones locked are locked for a reason," said Angel in a tone surprised with a hint of authority. But only a hint.

Valkyrie shrugged and, turning around, walked out of the room, grinning to herself.

Out in the foyer outside the office, Valkyrie was contemplating what to do now. While Skulduggery was away, she was investigating a name of a person she heard him mention while talking to someone on the phone. He acted so weird before he left, not quite himself so she practiced being a detective while he was away and dug up very little evidence about the name of the person, but it was evidence none the less. When he came back, he acted fine, maybe even happier.

"So," she told herself, "I'm looking for information on a woman named Tunica Spellcaster. That shouldn't be too hard."

She tried the first door on the left. It was locked.

"Damn," she said and went to the one opposite it. She checked all the doors. It was either locked or had nothing in it but boxes or blank books. She sighed. She had checked all _fourteen _doors.

"Wait a minute!" she told herself. She hit her head and realized that there were _sixteen_ doors in total. Eight doors on each side. She went up to the last door on the right. It was unlocked so she opened it.

Angel sat behind his desk, taking off his mask and spoke gently and tiredly. "It has been a while, Skulduggery. Every thing has changed. The Witch is getting desperate now that her allies have fallen."

"I can see that. She's even turning to mortals for help. I can't believe she got married. Man…" said Skulduggery laughing.

"I know," he laughed. Then sighed as he sat back into his chair, his deep brown eyes blinking. "Agent L, one of the agents, is getting married this week and all our enemies are gathering together for it. It's going to be one hell of a fight!"

"Hmm," Skulduggery said folding his arms.

"Security is going to have to be tight."

"I can imagine."

"You in?"

"Well, I've honestly got nothing better to do. And life has hit a stand still when it comes to fighting villains. Oh, why not?"

"Great. Since Tunica is going to get a dress this afternoon, you and your partner can get outfits for the wedding."

"Not too sure Cain would appreciate…Tunica's here?!"

"Of course. The wedding is here so…"

Skulduggery stood and put his hands in his pockets. "Is she here now?"

"Yes, she's asleep. It's been a very busy week and…"

"She's gotten hurt again, hasn't she?"

Angel sighed, "I swear, she's so oblivious to the world when it comes to protecting herself."

Skulduggery tilted his head. "It's what makes Tunica…_Tunica_. Not much we can do about it now."

"I know. But to think she used to be a cute little girl who would beg us to take her out on one of our missions and when we finally did, she got badly injured."

"What happened next?" Pleasant asked.

"_When are we doing that again? It was fun!_" said Angel grinning.

Skulduggery laughed, "That's Tunica, alright."

The two men both laughed.

Valkyrie looked around the room she was in. It was beautiful. It was a bedroom. There were cupboards all round the room and on the far left was a huge window that was covered by red curtains. In the middle of this elegant bedroom was a bed and in it was a woman. She was covered with a red silk blanket and her beautiful brown hair covered her face. Valkyrie walked quietly around the bed to get a better look at her face.

Her eyes were closed and over her forehead was a bandage. She had a few small scratches over her face and her arm that was under her head had ugly bruises all over it. There was another bandage on it. Valkyrie wondered how she could have actually gotten such bruises and scars.

All of a sudden, like she had been waiting for the whole time with her eyes closed, this woman's eyes opened!

Valkyrie stumbled back and fell onto a chair. Her heart went racing and she bolted for the door. The woman got up, her hair all fuzzy and frizzy and stretched out her right arm. The door shut. Valkyrie tried to open it but it was no use. She was trapped.


	3. The Spellcaster

The woman looked at Valkyrie with her cold, dark brown eyes that went with her dark brown hair. Valkyrie's heart stopped. What was she going to do now? Even if she did scream for help Skulduggery and Angel wouldn't be able to hear her let alone get to her in time to save her. She tried to speak but couldn't bring herself to.

A moment passed and then, the woman stretched her arms up in the air and gave a big yawn. She then opened her eyes that changed from the cold eyes Valkyrie saw to soft, beautiful, forgiving eyes.

"So," the woman said in a voice that was smooth yet drained, "Who are you and exactly what are you doing in my room?"

Valkyrie tried to sound as brave as she could. "Um, got lost looking around and ended up here?"

The woman looked at her, grinned and then laughed. "Oddly enough, I used the exact same excuse when my brothers asked me why I was in their office when I was a kid."

"Really? So wait; that means you're Tunica Spellcaster, right?"

"As I sort of live and sort of breathe, yes. I am Tunica Spellcaster, at your service," said Tunica getting out of bed.

Valkyrie could now get a better view of her. Her left leg had another bandage on it and her black nightgown that only came up to her knees revealed her legs to have deep bruises. Her other arm was covered with another bandage.

The woman grabbed her red robe that hung off the chair that Valkyrie fell on to and put it on.

"Ah, that's better. Can't stand showing off my injures. My brothers constantly remind me that they're there hoping I will stop accumulating so many," she said trying to flatten her fuzzy hair by pushing it back.

"And does that work?"

"Well, no; which I find hilarious and which they find depressing. So who are you? You only answered my second question."

Valkyrie hesitated. "My name is Valkyrie Cain."

"Skulduggery's new partner? Wow. I was excepting you to be, you know…younger," she said scanning Valkyrie. She paused and started waving her hands about in a panicked fashion. "Not that I'm saying you're old or anything!"

Valkyrie laughed. "It's alright. I get what you're saying."

Tunica gave a sigh of relief. "That was close. The last thing I need right now is another enemy. I have enough of those."

She waved her arm and the door clicked open.

"Didn't mean to scare you like that. A girl can't be too careful. I have to always be alert for surprises like that."

"I guess it's okay seeing as you're letting me go," Valkyrie said opening it wider and getting ready to leave, "Sorry I woke you up."

Tunica walked up to the door and stepped out with her. "It's fine. I'm used to being woken up like that. Probably why I don't sleep much any more. Always have that fear that someone's gonna just shock me awake! Ah well."

When they got out into the foyer, they saw Angel and Skulduggery step out of the office. The four of them looked at each other, Skulduggery and Tunica especially.

A few moments passed until Skulduggery finally said, "Caster."

Tunica grinned. "Pleasant."

"Still getting into trouble, I see."

"See you got a new partner who's as nosey as you are. You've taught her well."

Skulduggery shrugged. "What can I say? She's quiet the detective."

"Well, at least you're keeping her out of trouble."

Skulduggery went quiet. Tunica laughed.

"Okay, at least she can look after herself. I hope."

"She is quiet the Elemental."

Angel spoke up finally. "Tunica, why are you awake? You're meant to be recovering."

"That's my fault," Valkyrie said quietly. "I didn't mean to…"

"And I'm glad she did," Tunica jumped in, trying to stand up for her, "I need to go and get my outfit for the wedding and then I need to see Jack…"

"Jack? Black Jack?" said Skulduggery confused now.

"He's on the guest list. He's supplying weapons for the security _and_ is security himself," said Angel.

"Hmm. Thought after all these years, he would have retired or something."

"You know Jack," said Tunica shrugging, "As stubborn as I am."

"Maybe not as stubborn…" said Angel rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

All of a sudden, the doors on the right of them, the doors that led into a different foyer, opened and out stepped a man. He had dark brown hair as well and wore a black suit with a white shirt and a pink tie to complete the outfit. He had a huge frown on his face and when he saw everyone stare at him, he smiled.

"Hey there, everyone," he said in a happy voice, "What's up?"

Tunica burst out laughing and Skulduggery covered is jaw to stop himself from laughing. The man scowled at them. Valkyrie had no clue what was going on. Angel sighed.

"How did the meeting go, Mikhail?" he asked.

"Fine. Just…fine. Why is Skulduggery here and why is Tunica laughing her head off?" said Mikhail utterly confused.

"Well, Skulduggery is here to _volunteer_ as extra security for the wedding and Tunica is laughing her head off because you're wearing a suit."

"Not my fault. I've been forced to wear this horrid suit. Which reminds me, I have to change. I hate suits," and with that, he walked past them and through the front doors they came through.

Tunica took a deep breathe and calmed herself down. "Well, I'd better be going too. I've got stuff to do."

Angel stopped her. "Tunica, you have some guests going with you."

"I am? Who?"

Angel looked at her, annoyed that she wasn't paying attention to what he had been saying. "Skulduggery and Valkyrie."

"Why?" said Tunica and Valkyrie simultaneously.

"We need outfits for the wedding," Skulduggery said.

"You're coming?" Tunica said looking confused.

"We're going?" said Valkyrie with the exact same look on her face.

"Yes. Weren't you listening to your brother?!" Skulduggery said, his arms folding.

"Never have, never do," said Tunica.

Angel sighed. "It's fine. I didn't really expect Tunica to listen. She never does."

"Thanks, bro. Come, let's go," she said heading for the door.

Skulduggery made a sound as though he was clearing his throat. Tunica stopped.

She sighed. "What's wrong _now_?"

"Forgetting something," he moved his head to gesture he was looking at her clothes.

Tunica looked down. She smiled, embarrassed. "Oops. Thank you."

She clicked her fingers together and her clothes changed from the robe and night gown to a beautiful outfit. All her bandages disappeared and she had a black pant that was torn and shredded at the bottom, a black top that was shredded at the top, a set of arm length gloves appeared and a mask just like Angel's though with bigger white eyes. Her hair became neater and only then did Valkyrie realize that Tunica had two large black pieces of hair sticking out of her head. It was sort of curled at the tips. Only after close observation did she realize that they were antennae. She had a shocked look on her face.

"Valkyrie?" said Skulduggery, "You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

"Tunica," she said softly.

"What?" said Tunica, concern in her voice.

"You…you're a bug?" she said.

Tunica looked at Skulduggery, an annoyed look on her face. "You've told Cain nothing about me?"

Skulduggery hesitated, "Well, no; but…"

"Pleasant!"

"Well, it sort of slipped my mind."

"Really man! How long have we known each other and you've told her nothing about me?"

"Usually when she actually meets the person I explain to her who the person is or in your case, what the person is."

Tunica and Pleasant went into a big argument with each other. Valkyrie sighed. Angel approached her.

"Be thankful they're not enemies or it would be much worse than this," he said in a gentle voice. "Tunica is, or should I say, _was_ a fairy."

Valkyrie looked at him, surprised.

He continued, "That woman who attacked you and Skulduggery is known as the Witch; a powerful mage who fought in the war for Mevolent. Tunica and her went up against each other countless times until the war was over. But the war was not over for them. For many years now, they still fight with each other, trying to kill the other. This is why Tunica gets hurt all the time.

"We've tried all the spells we know to stop The Witch but she's become too powerful. She doesn't care for anyone except herself so we can't threaten anyone and well, that's all we can think of for now. In one of their battles, the Witch and another villain tore off Tunica's wings…"

"She tore off her wings?"

"Yes. It was horrible. A fairy's wings are connected to their spine so you can imagine. Anyway, she's recovered as you can see but the two still fight with each other."

"What did Tunica do to this woman that was so bad?"

"That, my friend, is a story for another time. A story you're going to have to get from Tunica," Angel turned his attention to the two still arguing.

Tunica was shaking her head, as was Skulduggery.

"Men," Tunica said.

"Women," Skulduggery said.

Valkyrie went quiet. She was trying to digest all that Angle had just told her. She felt bad for Tunica yet Tunica didn't seem to care. Valkyrie sighed, then tried returned to being her normal self. "Uh, guys; are we leaving anytime soon?"

Skulduggery and Tunica looked at her. Then looked at each other.

"Let's go," they said and headed for the door.


	4. The Spider Spins her Web

_T__he witch was silent. Her husband stood behind her. They sat in a dark, cold warehouse and across the table from them sitting quietly and deadly, a woman of great power. The Witch began her _proposal.

_ "So, Snapdragon; would you be interested in taking care of our…_bug problem?_" she said in a tone of amusement and excitement._

_ Snapdragon looked at her with her cold, emerald eyes that shone in the light that hung over the table. You couldn't see Snapdragon's face. You could only hear her._

_ "I may be interested. Depends. Will it only be her or are there others I need to worry about?" she said._

_ "Probably. Her dreadful brothers would probably try and intervene and I have reason to believe that the Skeleton Detective and his new partner may be involved. Why? Scared you can't take her?" she mocked her._

_ "No," Snapdragon said calmly, "Just curious how much bloodshed there'll be. I require payment for this, Witch. My service is not free of charge."_

_ The Witch clicked her finger and her husband put a steel suitcase on the table. It opened and inside was millions of small diamonds._

_ Snapdragon stood and came into the light. Her skin was light green and she looked almost like a plant. Her hair was dark green and she wore leaves and bark as a skirt and top. She had wavy lines all over her arms that resembled vines and on her back, horrid huge vines that seemed to move by themselves. Almost like Medusas' hair. She grinned._

_ "Where do I kill her, _boss_?" she said grinning._

_ The Witch smiled an evil smile. _

**Author's Note**: Sorry to interrupt your reading (I do that from time to time). If anyone, ANYONE, has suggestions for a better name for the Witch, please let me know. My editor's and I have tried to come up with a better name but we've drawn a blank. Visit my home page or let me know in your reviews. Thanks. (Hope you like the book so far)


	5. The Killer Plants at the Tailor's Shop

Valkyrie was quiet as Skulduggery drove. Tunica sat in the backseat, half asleep, half concentrating on what was happening. After being woken up half way through her recovery process, she thought it wouldn't hurt to relax a bit more.

"Are you alright?" Skulduggery asked. "You're awfully quiet and that's very unlike you. Is it because Tunica and I were fighting?"

"Get used to it; when we're together, we argue a hell of a lot more," Tunica said, still with her eyes closed.

"Hmm. No, I'm fine. Promise," said Valkyrie quickly. "I'm just thinking."

Tunica opened an eye. "You think too much Cain. You're starting to sound more like Pleasant over here. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

"Tunica, shut up. If my partner wants to think about deep thoughts, let her," Skulduggery commented.

"Ah, whatever," and with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The beautiful black Bentley entered into a nice, clean town. It shimmered with clean, tar roads and the shops were all painted white and shone in the sunlight. Tunica got up and pointed to a French Tailor's shop. The Bentley parked outside and the three got out and walked into the nice-smelling shop.

"Are we in the right place?" asked Valkyrie as she looked at the clothes that were made of silk and had exotic colours to them.

"Sorry?" asked Skulduggery, disguise on and gloved hands in his pockets. Tunica had a hat on to cover her antennae and wore a set of sunglasses.

"Isn't this neighbourhood a secret neighbourhood where sorcerers live?" she asked now looking at them.

"Yes, it is," said Skulduggery.

"But why does this place look so…so…"

"…Beautiful and inviting?"

"Well, the sorcerers in this neighbourhood are extremely rich. It's very posh here so they try and fancy up the place so much, ordinary folk will think they're not rich enough to buy anything here," said Tunica folding her arms. "If the people are rich enough to buy things here, we tell them to leave politely. We say something like _this entire area is rented out to one particular party _or something."

"Oh. Why can't any of the neighbourhoods we go to look as nice as this?" said Valkyrie looking at Skulduggery.

He sighed. "Because the people we usually interview or see aren't this posh."

And before another word could be spoken, a man in a black suit with a navy blue bow tie entered the room; his black hair shinning and he smiled at Tunica.

"Here we go," Tunica muttered to herself.

"Bon jour, Madame Tunica. Ca va?" this man said in such a French accent. Valkyrie looked at him very confused having no clue what he was saying.

"Ca va bien, merci. Ca va?" asked Tunica.

"Ca va bien, merci," he said giving her a hug. He then looked at Skulduggery and Valkyrie. "Comment t'appelles-tu?"

Skulduggery pointed to himself. "Moi?"

"Oui," said the man.

"Je m'appelle Skulduggery. Bon jour," he said.

Valkyrie had her mouth open. She was utterly confused.

"Tunica, are you here to pick up your outfit?" the man asked realizing Cain couldn't speak French by the look on her face.

"Oui," Tunica said smiling. "And two more outfits for Skulduggery over there and his partner, Valkyrie Cain."

"Ah, sounds fine," he said smiling. "Come this way."

Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked over to Tunica as they followed the man.

"I didn't know you could speak French," Valkyrie said looking at Skulduggery as they walked.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. You should learn it. It's such a wonderful language. Didn't think you could speak it, Caster," he said looking at Tunica.

"Mikhail taught it to me. That's my best French you heard. All I can say is_ how_ _are you?_ and then I get confused."

Valkyrie giggled.

The next room had tons of dresses on mannequins, a stunning white wedding dress in the middle of the other outfits. Valkyrie looked around.

The Snapdragon moved around. Valkyrie looked at it, intrigued. Tunica was sitting on the chair in the front room where they came in with Pleasant beside her. He was reading the newspaper and Tunica was sleeping. Valkyrie was at the front desk, looking at the plant on the table.

"Skulduggery, what's this?" she said pointing at the plant.

He looked up from his paper. "Hmm?" He looked at it. "You should study more, Cain."

She looked at him. He sighed. "It's called a Snapdragon. It's almost like a Venus Flytrap."

"What makes it different from a Venus Flytrap?"

"I don't know," he buried himself back into his paper.

She grinned. "Now who needs to study more?"

Skulduggery made no comment. Valkyrie sighed. "How much longer is this going to take? Why don't we just come back tomorrow and fetch the outfits?"

Tunica spoke, still with eyes closed. "You shouldn't study more _but_ you should learn to have more patience. It's not going to take five seconds to make two outfits, Cain. And we can't come back tomorrow because…we'll have stuff to do."

"How do you know?"

She opened her eyes. "Believe me; with all these evil dudes getting ready to attack us; we'll be seriously busy stopping them from…" Tunica all of a sudden stopped.

Skulduggery looked up. "Why'd you stop?"

"Hmm. I forgot what my point was," said Tunica. "Why, were you actually listening?"

"No; just curious if you passed out from all your injuries…or because you were talking too much," he said reading his newspaper again.

Tunica glared at him and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Valkyrie sighed again and sat on the seat with them bored with the plant now.

Then, a woman wearing a hat, a green jacket with a long green skirt to go with it, walked in. She wore a dark green scarf that covered her face. She went to stand at the front desk. Skulduggery didn't even look up, neither did Tunica. Valkyrie stared at the woman and felt something wrong. The woman turned around, about to face them and then everything went into chaos. In a split second the woman had thrown off her jacket, hat and skirt and revealed her green skin with horrid slimy vines connected to her back and moving. Skulduggery, Tunica and Valkyrie were up, disguises off and staring at the woman with a grin on her face.

Tunica scowled. "So Snapdragon; joining the fight of the century, I see. What? Started to feel left out?"

"No," Snapdragon said in a coy voice, "I just was given an offer I could not refuse: The chance to kill you. Killing Skulduggery and Valkyrie is just a bonus."

And with that she pointed her to the Snapdragon on the front table that Valkyrie found so fascinating before and then, it grew. And grew. And grew until it was six times taller than Skulduggery. Tunica and Valkyrie gave a gulp. Tunica shook her head furiously and said, "Is that it? I've faced worse than that."

"Then fight and then we'll see how powerful you are!" and the woman jumped for Tunica. She lunged at Tunica so fast, she couldn't move out of the way and Tunica went tumbling into the chair. There was a loud smashing sound as the two crashed into objects like a vase and a picture.

"Should we help her?" asked Valkyrie clicking her fingers and summoning fire.

"She'll be fine," said Skulduggery taking out his gun. "We need to sort out the huge plant that's about to destroy the shop and us along with it."

Valkyrie hurled the ball of fire in her hand at the beast and Skulduggery fired all six shots at it. It didn't even make a scratch.

"Okay," said Skulduggery. "Plan B."

"What's plan B?" asked Valkyrie.

"Make it up as we go along," and he jumped up as high as he could and tried to kick the plant in the head. He was flicked off by the plant's hard skin and nearly shattered the bone that was his leg. He fell back to the floor and stood up quickly.

"Hmm. Plan C," he said and looked at Valkyrie. "Any ideas?"

All of a sudden, Tunica was flung into him and they both crashed over the front desk.

Valkyrie ran to check if they were okay but was cut off by the plant. She was the only one left. Snapdragon walked up to her.

"And the Witch said this would be hard," she laughed, "Ah well; at least I still get my money and have a little fun while I'm at it."

Valkyrie swung a kick at her but a vine deflected her leg and gripped around her ankle. She was yanked upside down painfully and dangled in midair as Snapdragon looked at her. She was about to be flung into the mouth of the plant when the window smashed to pieces and in came a man in a leather outfit and a big machine gun. He was moving too fast for Valkyrie to see his face. The man pulled a grenade from his pocket and pulled the pin. He threw the bomb into the plants open mouth and shouted, "Bye, bye!"

The plant exploded into millions of slimy pieces that covered the once fancy room. Snapdragon glared at the man and let go off Valkyrie. She outstretched both her arms and the vines on her back headed towards him. He jumped and kicked her in the face. She staggered back. Valkyrie stared as he walked up to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She could see his face now. He had a nine o'clock shadow and had beautiful black hair. Half of his face was normal but the other side, it was metallic. You could see the cybertronics so clearly in his face. She didn't know if she should thank him or fight him.

"Who are you?" she said, the only thing she could think of saying.

"Me?" he said grinning. "Why, I'm Black Jack! Best sniper that ever lived."

She recognized the name. Tunica said she needed to see him that day. Before she could think about it more, Snapdragon got up and hurled a pink dust in Jack's face. He covered his eyes immediately and cursed. Snapdragon looked at Valkyrie. She grabbed Cain by the collar and lifted her off the ground.

"Gets your hands off my partner!" shouted Skulduggery as a bullet came at Snapdragon. Her vine deflected it.

"You really thought that would work?" she said grinning.

"No, not really but it was the perfect diversion, don't you think?" he said, his head tilting.

Snapdragon's eyes widened and she turned around quickly but it was too late. Tunica punched her right in between her nose and she went flying out of the window. Valkyrie fell to the ground but got up quickly. She looked at Tunica. Tunica sagged.

"I hate my life when it comes to baddies like her," she said sadly. She perked up quickly and turned to Black Jack. "You okay Jack? You took a nasty fall and beating."

Jack got up and his hands were still over his face. Tunica splayed her fingers in his direction and what ever was on his face disappeared. He removed his hands and blinked; his face back to normal.

"Thanks, but I could handled it," he said grinning.

"Oh yeah; you were handling it alright!" said Tunica lifting her hands over her head, upset.

Skulduggery walked over to them. He looked around and put his hands in his pockets. "One of your friends?"

"Snapdragon. Once an Elemental. She tapped into the Earth power some how and became _one with nature_ and all that. She infected our Junior Spies on one of their first missions. Came back all infected and sick and, it wasn't a pretty sight. Something about us "disturbing her natural habitat." What a crazy," said Tunica looking at Skulduggery. Then looked at Valkyrie. "Is she alright? She's staring."

Skulduggery shrugged. "She does that when she meets new people. She's fine."

Valkyrie shook her head, snapping out of her trance. "And what if I wasn't fine?"

"You would tell me," he said.

She shrugged. He was right. Tunica smiled at their conversation. Then looked out into the city. Snapdragon was gone. Black Jack stood next to her and put a hand over her shoulder.

"All this means is that the war has started. Nothing more," she muttered to herself.

"Believe me, Tunica," Black Jack said softly, "The war started a long time ago."

They sighed. They had work to do. Then, into the room walked a very shocked little French man. He looked around at his shop and then at the people responsible for the mess in it. He fainted. Tunica grinned. "Typical."


	6. Cards

Black Jack sat at the table, whisky in front of him and cards in his hands. Across from him, coffee across from her, sat Tunica; cards in her hands and grinning. On the side of the two, Valkyrie, watching to see who would win. Tunica put down her cards. "Straight!" she said grinning still.

"Impressive," Jack said, a smirk on his face, "But you can't beat on _Ace _like me. Flush!" He put his cards down.

"Bah!" said Tunica slamming the table. "Somehow, and I don't know how, but somehow none the less, you cheated!"

"Please, Tunica. I don't need to cheat to beat you," he said leaning back in his chair. Valkyrie didn't quite understand Poker but she did know Tunica hated to lose to Jack. She giggled.

The three were in a room at the back of the Bar that Jack owned. The room had a few interesting paintings and the chairs they sat on were covered with a red velveteen cover. The table was covered with a green fabric that all Poker tables had and the cards looked as though they were brand new.

Tunica pulled all the cards together and handed the deck to Jack to shuffle.

"I'll beat you one of these days, Jack. I'm getting better," said Tunica having a drink of coffee.

"In your dreams," he said shuffling and splitting the cards.

"Do you two play often?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yep. We play every week. It's sort of become a routine for us. Usually her brothers join us but with the wedding coming up, they've been too busy to," said Jack looking at Valkyrie with a small smile. It would have been such a nice smile if it wasn't for half of his face being metal. Valkyrie found it unsettling. She looked at his left hand which just showed itself out of his jacket's sleeve and noticed that it was metallic too. She just had to ask what had happened.

"Can I ask," Valkyrie said softly, "What happed to you?"

He looked at her, curious and surprised.

His smile then returned quickly. "I haven't told that story in years to tell you the truth. Well, I used to trade and sell weapons to specific buyers. Still do, actually. When I went to India for a trade-off, I was caught up in a battle between two off my old enemies. They locked me up in a room with a bomb that I was meant to trade. I managed to escape in time to save myself but not quick enough to stop the bomb from exploding and blowing off the left side of my body.

"After many months of painful operations and countless hours of spell castings, they managed to create a cybernetic body to replace my entire left side." He dealt the cards to himself and Tunica. "Now, I'm a bit more careful of what I do."

Valkyrie went silent. Tunica and Jack had suffered such blows, even Pleasant and Valkyrie didn't know what to say to any of them. _Sorry _wouldn't be enough. But even with such injures, these people, they still fight for what's right and still give their time and lives to save people who don't even know about them. She wondered. Would this happen to her? Tunica saw the look on her face.

"Jack!" she said sternly. "You should learn to stop telling such gruesome stories. You do realize you've just scared the hell out of her." Tunica leaned over and hit him over the head.

"Ouch!" he said. "All right. All right, don't have a fit. Sorry Cain, didn't mean to scare you or anything. I figured you'd be used to scary tales like that. I mean, you hang out with a skeleton so…"

Before he could say another word, Tunica hit him over the head again.

"Shush! Just play," she said and he continued to pass out the cards. Valkyrie smiled. Tunica did as well and winked at her.

Skulduggery walked in, disguise on and closed the door behind him.

"Hello everybody," he said brightly, "I hope you're not teaching my partner how to gamble, Jack."

"Me? Never. Perish the thought, Pleasant," Jack said putting his right hand over his chest where his heart was. Valkyrie smiled.

Skulduggery put his hat on the table opposite to the three and took off his scarf. He put it on the table as well and sat down at the table on the chair opposite from Valkyrie. "Cards, please."

Jack handed Pleasant five cards and put the deck in the middle of the table. They looked at their cards and each, except Pleasant of course, gave an expression.

"So where have you been?" asked Valkyrie.

"Went to call Tanith. I'm sure she would like to help out on our next mission," said Skulduggery moving cards around.

"And exactly what is our next mission?" said Tunica looking at him.

"Got a tip that the Twins are in town and have rented out a warehouse for a big project. One I think we need to be a part of," said Jack taking a sip of his whisky.

"The Twins?" said Valkyrie confused again.

"Yep, they're just that. Partners in crime that work together to bring down the human race and all that. They're quite annoying if you ask me," said Tunica.

"Been attacking the organization for years," said Jack scratching the back of his neck.

Valkyrie looked at them even more puzzled. Tunica glared at Skulduggery.

"What?" he said innocently.

"You've told her absolutely nothing, have you?! That's sad Pleasant, that really is," she said, anger in her voice.

He sighed. "It's not the thing that comes up in conversation."

They began to argue again. Valkyrie sagged in her chair. Jack rolled his eyes and looked at Valkyrie. "You're going to have to get used to this."

"I know," she said sadly.

"You see, Tunica and I work for a spy organization called TALT. We deal with crimes of the supernormal and stuff that the police can't handle. Tunica and I are Agents for the organization because of our skills, not because we're sorcerers. Now, Tunica's friend who is also an Agent is getting married in a couple of days and we're providing security. That's the big event coming up that everyone is talking about," he said taking another sip of his whisky.

"Wow!" she said, excitement in her voice. She loved the idea of there being spies in the world. She had read about them and seen them in movies but never before would she have imagined they were real, or that she would ever meet any. She smiled. "So do you to work together on missions?"

He shook his head. "There are five levels of agents. Level 1 agents - beginners to the organization who need to be trained more - to Level 5 agents who are the pros at the job. Tunica is a Level 4 and I'm a Level 5. I'm called in on special missions but only when they really need me."

"So how do you become an Agent?"

"Interested?"

"No," she said before Pleasant could hear. "Just curious; besides, I already have a career."

"Pity, you would have been an excellent agent. Basically, you're chosen by a Commissioner who decides on how your skills could benefit TALT. It could be anything from fighting skills to scientific experiments. You can guess what my specialty is."

"I think I can guess but what are you, an Adept or Elemental?"

"Adept."

"But you said they hired you for your skills. Isn't being an excellent sniper because of your power…"

"No, no. Of course not. That's pure skill. My power is to duplicate myself, not to kill people from miles away."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. Many people make that mistake. It's not just you."

Skulduggery and Tunica were off their chairs now arguing face to face. They stopped and looked at Jack and Valkyrie who were looking at them, grinning. Tunica and Pleasant looked at each other and sat down again, taking their cards back off the table.

"Are you two done arguing?" asked Jack.

"Just about," said Tunica.

"Good. Royal Flush," said Jack putting his cards down on the table. He grinned as Tunica threw her cards in the air and Skulduggery threw his into the middle of the table.

"They don't call me Black Jack for nothing."


	7. The Elemental Snakes

Skulduggery drove his Bentley through the streets of Haggard. Valkyrie looked out the window and saw as she passed her house. She thought about how much her life had changed. She still found it unbelievable. She sighed, smiling to herself. Tunica and Jack sat in the back seat, bored. It was night time and it was freezing. Winter was taking its toll on Dublin and everyone was inside for the night to keep warm. Tunica sneezed.

"Bless you," said Jack.

"Thanks," she said, "Turn on the heater, Pleasant. It's freezing!"

"Tunica, you're freezing because you don't wear a jacket with your outfit," he said.

She said nothing. She snapped her fingers and a jacket appeared on her. It was black and made of leather.

"You're just a cheapskate," she muttered, "Making me use my biker jacket."

Jack looked out the window and saw the curtains closing in the house opposite them. "I find it fascinating how ordinary folk will never know the wonders of the magic world."

"I find it funny, actually," said Tunica rubbing her hands against her arms.

"I think it's sad," said Valkyrie. "Imagine not knowing the wonders of this world, the magic that could actually do a lot of good to some and never knowing about it."

"But as you said, _some_ people would use it for good. Some for other reasons," said Skulduggery. "I think they're better off."

Tunica looked at Valkyrie, then at Skulduggery. "Skull-head, you never told me how you met Cain over here. What happened?"

"I took his hat hostage," said Valkyrie grinning.

Tunica giggled. "That's a new one. How did that happen?"

"Well, an evil dude who was working for Serpine crashed through a window and was about to kill me when Skulduggery came crashing through the door like a lunatic and chased him away."

"That sounds like something Pleasant would do," said Jack, trying hard not to grin.

"She fainted you know," Skulduggery said.

"Shut up. I was being _introduced_ to the world of magic back then. How would you like having a skeleton burst into your house and _then_ start talking to you on top of that?" said Valkyrie.

"So he took off his disguise, told you what was going on and was planning to leave when you took hold of his hat?" asked Tunica.

"Yep," said Valkyrie.

"Very clever. I wish I thought of that. Then again, when we met he wasn't wearing a disguise but it would have been so much fun to take his hat," said Tunica and then she sneezed again.

"How did you and Skulduggery meet?" Valkyrie asked.

Tunica went quiet. "Hmm."

"You forgot, didn't you?" said Skulduggery.

"No!" said Tunica quickly and sharply, "Just not sure what would _justify_ as meeting you."

"Tunica, you're using words you don't understand again," said Jack.

"Man, this is the problem with having _two_ arrogant men in the car. What I'm trying to say is did we meet in the war or when you chased me down?"

"Oh. I say go with when I chased you down," said Skulduggery, "And I'm not arrogant, I'm just better than you, is all."

Tunica scowled, mumbling a curse under her breathe. "Well, when Skulduggery started out as a detective, he was hired to…what's the word?"

"Take you out," said Jack looking at her.

"I was trying to put it in a way that doesn't make me sound like a criminal."

"But you were," said Skulduggery.

"Just continue and ignore them," said Valkyrie.

"Thank you. I was starting out my hero days back then but was doing wrong things for the right reasons. I tried to assassinate…" she stopped feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, for Pete's Sake, she tried to take out one of the Elders in the New York Council and failed," said Jack losing his patience.

"What?" said Valkyrie. "Why?"

"He was a mobster and a criminal and…had no fashion sense what so ever, to tell you the truth. I missed when I took aim at him and shot him in the leg instead. And of course, the Council had a fit about it and hired Pleasant to come after me," said Tunica sagging into her seat.

"So what? That makes you a bad guy? Why did Skulduggery let you get away? Did he?" said Valkyrie trying to figure out what was going on.

"Calm down, calm down. See, Skulduggery started to chase me down, trying to stop me from getting away but thanks to a couple of friends who knew I was a good guy helped me out. But, when The Witch put a spell on me, a spell that weakened me and made me unable to fight, my friends had to turn to Pleasant for help."

"What happened?"

"I said yes, of course," said Skulduggery.

"But why? Weren't you meant to be killing her in the first place?"

"Not _killing her_; just placing her under arrest. Besides, I had to save her; the Council would have thought _I _killed her or something."

"That's not the only reason, Pleasant," said Tunica grinning.

"And what do you think the other reason was?" he said.

"The fact that you liked me and remembered me from the war," said Tunica, her grin turning into a smile.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"You know it's true."

Valkyrie grinned. She actually was starting to enjoy the two's arguments.

The Bentley parked outside the snow-filled parking lot and the passengers got out. They walked to the stairs. Valkyrie was thankful she had her boots on. If she had takkies or any other shoes on, she was sure her feet would freeze. Tunica and Jack walked behind Skulduggery and Valkyrie, like they were wary of the area. They knew who they _might_ see and were not happy about it.

They walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor where China's library was. Skulduggery knocked on the door and it opened, just like that. They walked in and past the shelves and shelves of books till they stopped at a shelf and saw a young woman sitting in the corner, reading. She looked up from her book and smiled at them.

"Hello. Ready to go?" she said brightly. Tunica had met Tanith once before but very briefly. Jack had once traded a weapon with her. Other than that, the two had never really met her before let alone fought with her but they still acted friendly with each other.

"Ready to go," said Skulduggery.

"I must admit," said Tanith putting the book back on the shelf, "I'm rather excited at having a mission after all this time. I've really missed beating up the bad guys. Thought we wiped them all out, you know?"

"You should consider taking our job. We fight villains everyday," said Jack.

"Tempting."

The five walked to the door when all of a sudden, China passed through in front of them. Jack and Tunica sighed. _This _is what they were hoping they would avoid.

"Why, Skulduggery," said China with her beautiful lips and shimmering black hair, "So nice to see you again. It's been a while, I must admit. Still doing your own investigations, I see." She looked at Tunica and Jack.

"China," they both said dryly.

China smiled. "Still not a fan of me? I thought after all these years, you would have forgotten about it."

"Yeah, not so much. Still have the scars and curses and still get those nightmares so I can safely say I haven't quiet gotten over it," said Tunica shrugging with one shoulder, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Oh well. It was still nice seeing you two again. Bye," and with that she disappeared into the shelves. Valkyrie thought she heard Tunica growl.

The five went to the parking lot. Tanith got on her bike and the others got into the Bentley. They all went to the docks where the Twins were hiding.

The warehouse was pitch black and smelled a weird sort of damp. Like the skin of a reptile smells. The inside was nothing more than a black hole. Tanith found a light switch on the wall and a few lights flicked on. Everyone went quiet. It was if they stopped breathing. There were colossal cages all about, four in total and inside, darkness. They walked around, very, very quietly.

They walked up to the cages on the cracked, concrete floor and Valkyrie and Tanith looked inside one. Out of the darkness came a huge snake head. It snapped at them but couldn't get out of its cage. Tanith and Valkyrie screamed and fell backwards. Skulduggery, Jack and Tunica turned around, looked at the two, and then saw the snake. Jack, Tunica and Skulduggery got out their guns. Jack had his machine gun that somehow managed to fit in his jacket while Tunica had a regular pistol.

They were about to shoot when voices laughed from above them. They all looked up to see two identical people standing on a platform. One was a man, who had short, sort of spiked out hair that was a navy blue. He wore jeans and a white sleeveless top. His sister had sort of spiked out long hair that was red. She as well had jeans and a sleeveless top. They opened their eyes that matched their hair colour and stopped laughing.

The man spoke. "So Tunica; curiosity called to you and you and your meddling…"

"…friends decided to answer. Idiots," said the woman, completing her brother's sentence.

Tunica grinned, trying to look brave, even though she was scared out of her mind. "Really? You two as well? What? Crime not paying any more? That's sad, Jess and Jessica. That really is sad."

"Let's see how sad you are when you get to play with our new creatures," said Jess pushing a button on a remote control. The cage doors opened. In each one, a huge snake came slithering out. Each one was a different colour and each was hungry for food.

"I've seen these things before," said Jack, "They're…they're…"

"Elemental Snakes," said Tanith taking out her sword from her scabbard.

They each bolted towards a snake. Black Jack went after the white snake, the Air Snake. Skulduggery went after the brown snake, the Earth snake. Tunica went after the blue snake, the Water Snake. And Tanith helped Valkyrie with the red snake, the Fire Snake. Each was flung back after trying to knock the snakes down. They each go up and tried a different tactic. Tanith and Valkyrie nodded, and then Tanith ran for the snake and jumped. The roof was too high for her to jump onto so she just jumped on top of the snake and put her sword through its neck. The snake howled in pain and tried to swing Tanith off. She hung on tight.

"YeeHaa!" she shouted out, "Ride 'em snakie!"

The snake tried again to swing her off but now, she was just having fun. The snake thumped on to the ground hoping that would shake her off but all he got was a face full of wind as Valkyrie made the air ripple. The snake flipped backwards and Tanith jumped off before it fell. It was lying on the ground, upside down. It wouldn't get up. Tanith walked up to Valkyrie and gave her two thumbs up. She smiled. They then noticed Tunica being hit on the wall and Jack being swung around by his leg. The snake had used its tail to grip onto his leg. Skulduggery was shooting but his snake was solid rock. His bullets ricocheted off its hard skin.

"Maybe we should help them," said Tanith.

"Maybe we should," said Valkyrie.

The two women ran up to Jack and his snake. Valkyrie clicked her fingers and summoned flame. She hurled the fire ball at the snake. It hissed at her and dropped Jack. He cursed as his head hit the ground. He was fine, just sore. The snake opened its mouth and a gust of wind knocked the two women off their feet. They were pushed into Skulduggery's snake. Jack got up and stood perfectly still. Then more of him appeared. When he opened his eyes, there was now five of him, excluding him of course. They ran after the Air snake and attacked all together.

Valkyrie and Tanith got up in time to see the snake reverting back to slimy itself. The Earth snake swung its tail hoping to knock all three onto their feet but they all jumped and the snake hissed. Out of nowhere Tunica came skidding past the three and crashed into the Earth Snake. It hissed even louder. Tunica's eyes widened. She turned around and saw the snake as its tail lifted off the ground. She jumped out of the way as the tail crashed down onto making it crack even more. She rolled when she hit the floor and go to her feet quickly. The snake she was fighting came slithering in next to its mate and they both hissed.

Tunica groaned. "Come on! That's not fair."

"Who said life's fair?" said Skulduggery, "I'm a skeleton, for Pete's Sake!"

Tunica grinned. "True, true; and believe me, I feel for you but let's focus on the two giant snakes heading towards you."

Skulduggery looked forward and saw the Water Snake slithering towards him. He jumped and as the snake's head passed over him, he ploughed his left foot into its skull. The snake howled and Skulduggery was flicked backwards as the snake's head moved. He was about to crack a few bones when someone caught him. He was put back on his feet and saw Jack behind him.

"Thanks," he said.

"Anything for a friend," said Jack. Then yelled in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"One of my guys got knocked in the stomach," he said running to the Air Snake.

Tunica summoned fire, as did Valkyrie. Tanith run to the Earth Snake with Pleasant and the two struck together. Valkyrie hurled the flame at the Water Snake but Tunica kept hers. Her body set alight and she was on fire, her eyes closed while this happened. Valkyrie looked at her, wondering if it was a trick or if she was hurt. Her eyes opened, just like when she was asleep and smiled.

"The saying goes "_Never Play with Fire."_ They are _so_ right," and she hurled her arms out; a gush of fire hitting the snake. It howled again and Tunica ran up to its mouth and did her move again _into_ the snake's mouth. It closed its mouth as smoke came out its nose. Its head fell to the ground and it was out for the count.

"See, this is why I've never liked snakes," said Tunica as the flames on her body recoiled back into her hand. She threw the fireball against the wall.

"How did you…" said Valkyrie utterly confused, probably the seventh time that day.

Before Tunica could answer, the Air Snake fell hard onto the ground. As did the Earth Snake. The heroes rejoined their colleagues and looked up at the platform where the Twins were standing. They were gone.

"Well, that's surprising. Thought they would stick around and gloat," said Tunica.

"Ah, guys; there were four snakes, right?" asked Tanith looking around curiously.

'Well, there are _four _elements Tanith, so presumably there'd be four snakes," said Skulduggery as sarcastically as possible.

"Then why are there only _three_ snakes lying on the ground?" she said, panic rising in her voice.

They looked around and only saw a white snake, a blue snake and a brown snake. _Where _was the Fire Snake?! Everyone armed themselves. Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie closer to him.

Tunica sighed, "Of all things I've lost or misplaced in my life, a giant Fire Snake is one thing I would have never guessed to see on this list."

Valkyrie strayed off from Skulduggery a bit and clicked her fingers. She summoned flame and then extinguished it realizing fire wouldn't really hurt a _Fire _Snake. All of a sudden, a breeze blew behind her neck. Like someone was breathing behind her. She shivered. Then realized something _was_ behind her. Before she could even turn around, an extreme pain went through her arm. She turned to look at her left arm and saw the snake's huge fang through it. It wasn't poking all the way through but it hurt. She heard gunshots as her sight became blurry. She fell into someone arms, a man's. She could hear more gunshots, the snake crying out in pain and then a thud. She tried to focus as she heard Skulduggery's voice call out to her, but she couldn't. All she felt was hot, then…

Nothing.


	8. The Dark Night

It was quiet. Too quiet. There was no sound. No one talking. No one walking around. Valkyrie hated having dreams were it was silent and black. It scared her the _most_. Nothingness. Her eyes started to flicker, flicker open. She opened them a bit wider, but not really wide enough and tried focusing on what she was seeing. It was grey. A ceiling. A white ceiling at night changing it to a pretty grey. She tried getting up, slowly, very slowly but eventually sat up.

She wriggled her body up so her back was against the wall to keep her from falling back onto her pillow and passing out again. The room was dark. The curtains were obstructing the beautiful moonlight of the night so it was hard to see what was around her. She felt very cold and pulled the blanket closer.

She looked to her left and saw Skulduggery on an arm chair. His head was low and his hat was on. He was asleep. She grinned, correcting herself. He wasn't sleeping; he was _meditating _as he put it. She then saw her arm that the snake had bitten. It had a bandage on it and was wrapped up tight. She looked to her right and saw Tunica, her head balancing on her hand, asleep on another arm chair. Her mask was off but her outfit was still on. Valkyrie looked around the room and realized she was in _Tunica's _room. She recognized the red velveteen blanket and saw the chair she had fallen on.

_What had happened? _She asked herself, _when I passed out, what had happened? I can't remember a thing._ She then looked at Tunica as her eyes fluttered open, not like how she had early. She was opening her eyes like any normal human would when just woken up. She saw Valkyrie sitting up and smiled brightly.

"Oh, thank heavens!" she said, "For a second there, you were in trouble, my friend. How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Valkyrie said, "Just cold."

"Well, considering you were dumped into a bat of ice and frozen water, I'm not surprised." Valkyrie looked at Tunica, surprised. Tunica smiled. "Come, hot chocolate or tea or even coffee if you're lucky. That'll warm you up and give you a great excuse for a midnight snack."

Valkyrie got up and followed Tunica to the door.

"Wait," said Valkyrie looking at Skulduggery, "What about him?"

Tunica shrugged. "You're more than welcome to wake him but I don't think it'll do you any good. When he _meditates _as he says, he feels, sees and hears nothing so I doubt he'll wake up till tomorrow."

"Good point," they walked out the door and into the foyer.

They walked through the doors that Mikhail had walked through previously that day. On the other side was something completely different to the small foyer. It looked like the inside of a chic apartment. The silver kitchen had two steps leading up to it and surveyed a beautiful lounge that had two black chairs that overlooked a beautiful city. Or appeared to be. At the edge of the lounge was wooden stairs that lead to the top. Valkyrie smiled as she looked around. Tunica walked into the kitchen and Valkyrie sat down on the tall silver chairs that were in front of the counter in the kitchen.

"This place is _so _cool!" she finally said.

"Thanks. My brothers inherited it a few years back from their parents. It's actually quite a maze to figure out when you walk around…" said Tunica when Valkyrie interrupted.

"_Their _parents? Don't you and your _brothers_ have the same parents?"

"No, actually," said Tunica boiling the water in the kettle, her tone changing to a sad one. "Not really sure what the story is with me and my brothers but even if I did remember it, I'd probably forget it again. That's me, the _Forgetful Fairy_." She paused. "I suppose you're going to ask me about what I just said."

"About you being a fairy?"

"Yes."

"Well, I already know so…"

"You do? Who told you? Did Pleasant finally remember Tunica Spellcaster and tell you a little bit more about me?"

"No, your brother told me."

"Angel? Man, I…when did he tell you this?"

"Today while you and Skulduggery argued."

Tunica grinned. "We are renowned for that. I don't know why but when we're together, we argue like…I already said that today, didn't I? Sorry."

Valkyrie wanted to ask Tunica about the Witch and her but felt it wasn't the right time. She decided to change the subject.

"So what happened to me? After the snake bit me and all."

Tunica poured the hot water into a cup with the spoonfuls of hot chocolate mix and sugar in it. "Well, the venom of that snake isn't particularly common. Neither are the snakes themselves. So you can imagine how hard it was to find anti-venom. You were bitten by a Fire Snake and well, that's never a good snake to be bitten by. Their venom is almost like…_liquid fire! _It can literally make your blood boil. We froze you while Mikhail got the anti-venom ready. Only he seemed to have it in stock."

"Weird. Am I alright?"

"Fine, fine; we got you back into shape before anything bad could happen. Cookies? They're chocolate chip"

"No, thanks; I'm alright," said Valkyrie as Tunica handed her the cup. She took a sip. It was extremely sweet. Perfect.

Tunica and Valkyrie walked into the foyer and closed the door behind them. Tunica looked almost like she was sleep-walking.

"Are you alright?" asked Valkyrie.

Tunica looked at her, confused. "I'm fine. Why'd you ask? I look dead, right? It's because I'm tired. I've got a lot of things to do before the wedding and…" she stopped; her eyes opened properly now and she looked straight forward.

"What's wrong?"

Tunica rose up her hand and splayed her fingers, but she wasn't pushing at the air. She spoke in a harsh tone. "Leave! Now! Or I will turn the _light_ up! I've had enough fighting for one day!"

Then, a man walked up to them, like he came straight out of the shadows.

"Really Tunica, is that all you think I'm good for? Well you're right! That's all I am here for," he said in a very unpleasant voice that sounded high and annoying. He almost looked black, the colour black. Then he turned into a black figure that was cast on the wall; he wasn't there but his shadow was.

"Still rhyming I see. Some people never change," said Tunica, her calm personality returning.

"It's my thing, you know…"

"It's stupid."

"…_That's _low."

Valkyrie spoke up. "So who is this nutcase?"

"Watch who you call a nutcase, little girl. I'm very powerful, I _can_ destroy your world," his voice seemed to come up out of nowhere.

Tunica sighed. "Shut up! His calls himself _Midnight Shadow_. He's an Adept who can turn into anyone's shadow and can take over their minds that way. He likes to think he sounds _fancy _by rhyming all his words and sentences. As you said, he's a nutcase."

"Don't insult me. I will smite thee," he said, anger making his voice sound worse. Valkyrie giggled. "_Smite thee_? Really, that's the best you got? Wow, you must be a pretty lame villain."

"Shut up! Shut up! I order you to shut up!"

"Oh, someone's losing his temper. For Shame," said Tunica grinning.

The Shadow's foot stomped. His hands stretched out to grab her but then instead of staying in the wall Midnight Shadow came at her. A great black shape lunged at Tunica. She hit the light switch quickly on the wall. Midnight Shadow fell to the ground, yelling out in pain and anger. Valkyrie looked at Tunica wondering if she would do something. She stood there and looked at the figure, with a stern look on her face.

Skulduggery, Angel and Mikhail burst into the foyer from two of the front doors on the left and right and Tunica's bedroom.

Angel was in a brown pant with a vest matching it and a white shirt under the vest with glasses on. He was in the study. Mikhail was in a light green pant and shirt pyjama set with thin black strips on them. Obviously he was sleeping. They looked at Midnight Shadow screaming on the floor and Angel signalled to Mikhail.

"Electrify!" he shouted and pointed his left hand to the light bulb that lit up the room. It sizzled a bit and went out and the screaming stop. He then shouted out something else. "Entrapment!"

And when Skulduggery summoned flame to light up the room, Shadow was in a force field trying to break out by thumping the field.

"Oh no! Woe is me! This life of crime is definitely not for me," said Midnight Shadow.

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie. "So, how are you?"

Tunica sighed. Valkyrie grinned.


	9. Fire and Ice

Tunica was quiet, until she sneezed.

"Bless you," said Valkyrie.

"Thanks," said Tunica wiping her cold nose.

Valkyrie and Tunica were sitting on the park bench watching the young people skate on the frozen lake. Valkyrie was wearing a scarf with her black outfit. Tunica wore a scarf too with a black jacket, a skirt and stockings. She also had her black boots on. It was cold and there was snow everywhere. The couples that skated together cuddled up to stay warm. They smiled as they skated. Tunica had a sip of her coffee. She looked at Valkyrie.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Valkyrie looking at Tunica.

"You seem awfully quiet and I annoy people when they're quiet. I always want to know if I can help."

"I'm fine. Cold, that's all."

Tunica looked at her. Valkyrie sighed. "Why do you do what you do?"

"Okay, you've lost me. Actually, you never had me."

"Why do you save the world and beat up bad guys when all it gets you is…pain. There's no fame or fortune in it so why do you do it?"

Tunica looked out at the young people skating, trying hard not to make eye contact with Valkyrie. "Well, why do you do it?"

Valkyrie went quiet. She didn't quite know how to put it.

"I'm quite sure you do it for the thrill, right?" Tunica said looking at her.

Valkyrie looked up. Tunica smiled. "Well, you're a kid, and I don't mean that in a bad way, so of course you do it for the thrill. I do it because…I don't know, actually."

"You don't_ even _know?"

"I suppose I do it because it's the right thing to do. If you have the power, I say use it. I used to do it for the thrill but now, because I'm older, I do it because it's right," Tunica took a sip of her coffee and got up. She stretched.

Valkyrie looked at her, curiosity playing on her face. She found Tunica a very strange person. Then, they saw the couples screaming. They all skated away as the Twins came skating passed at lightning speed. Tunica sagged and growled. "Man, here we go again."

The Twins waved at them and skated passed. Skulduggery was following behind them, skating too. He looked weird, wearing his normal suit with disguise off and on skates. Tunica nearly laughed.

"Well don't just stand there," he said to Valkyrie and Tunica. "I could use a hand here."

Valkyrie and Tunica ran for the changing area and found two pairs of skates there. Tunica snapped her fingers and the skates appeared on her feet and in their spot where they were came her boots. Valkyrie scowled, cursing herself for not knowing that spell.

"We'll slow them down. Catch up and catch them," said Tunica as she skated onto the lake. She caught up with Skulduggery.

The Twins were fast, even on ice. They managed to dodge Tunica and Skulduggery's fire balls, but they weren't that far ahead. The two of them were up in front and Skulduggery and Tunica close behind. Valkyrie was behind them, trying to catch up. She had skated on ice before but was much better at swimming than skating. She was hoping she wasn't going to relive her broken leg which she got the last time she tried to skate. Tunica jumped ahead and landed heavily on the ice. It looked as though it would crack. She was skating in front of the Twins and turned around, skating backwards now. She clicked her hands and flames appeared in her hands. She pressed them in front of her on the ice and then skated away. The Twins jumped up and missed the two holes in the frozen water. Tunica cursed. She hated it when that happened. The three of them skated past the holes, Valkyrie just missing the edge, and tried to catch up again.

Now it was the Twin's turn. Out nowhere, a huge hole appeared in the ice in front of Tunica. She couldn't avoid it in time and fell in. Skulduggery and Valkyrie skated past the hole and stopped themselves. They skated up to it and called to Tunica. Her head splashed up out of the freezing water and she gasped for air.

"Cold!" she managed to shout out.

"Valkyrie, stay here with Tunica. I'll…" started Skulduggery when Tunica shouted out. "No! G-go and c-c-catch them to-together. I-I'll catch u-up. GO!"

Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked at each other and they skated after the Twins. Tunica shivered, took a deep breath and disappeared into the ice.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie tried to catch the two of them but one of them, the woman, had disappeared in all the confusion.

"Guess we're just going to have to settle with him," said Skulduggery.

The two of them caught up with him and Skulduggery went faster. He jumped up and onto Jess. He flung him off after a quick struggle between the two and Skulduggery went flying into the snow.

Valkyrie slowed to a stop. Skulduggery looked up, lying flat on the ground. Valkyrie grinned.

"I thought you were supposed to be _graceful_," she said trying not to laugh.

"We'll talk about this later. Try and catch him. I'll catch up as soon as I can feel my legs again," said Skulduggery. And with that Valkyrie went skating again.

She was far behind him. She wouldn't be able to catch up and it was getting close to the edge of the lake so he would be able to escape. Even though it would be hard to _run away _in skates, she was sure he would find a way. She put her hands behind her and concentrated. She splayed her hands and flew towards Jess as the air rippled behind her. The two collided with each other. They flew across the ice. He got up quickly, surprisingly and tried getting to his feet. Valkyrie got up and clicked her fingers. She summoned flame and hurled it at Jess. He fell backwards. He got up again and looked at her with bitter, angry eyes.

"Alright; no more mister nice guy," and was about to throw something, that almost looked like a black rock at her, when a hand burst through the ice and grabbed his arm. It pulled him down and Valkyrie could hear the bone crack in his elbow. He howled. Tunica jumped out when the hand disappeared and Skulduggery skated up to the three of them. Tunica was shivering and drenched in ice cold water from head to toe and Skulduggery was wobbling trying very hard to stand. Snow covered the top of his hat. He shook his head and the snow fell off.

"W-what h-h-happened to y-you?" asked Tunica, her body vibrating.

"Hit a really big rock in the snow," he said barely. "Jess…what ever your last name is, you're under arrest."

"Bloody cops," Jess managed to say and fell over, unconscious.


	10. The Interrogation

10

**THE INTERROGATION**

Skulduggery sat and watched, Valkyrie standing next to him watching too. Skulduggery had fractured both his femur bones by hitting that bloody rock and now could not stand. Tunica, who practically had Frostbite when she got home, was rushed into a shower to warm her up. She was still being revived. Angel was in the interrogation room bellow, talking to Shadow.

"Where's Jess?" asked Valkyrie looking at Skulduggery who was deep in thought.

His head rose, and he looked at Valkyrie quickly. "Oh, sorry; I was…thinking…"

"…As usual."

"He's in a maximum prison. He can't be trusted and we can't interrogate him here. He's too unpredictable. So, instead we'll interrogate the nutcase down there."

Valkyrie tried not to laugh. She looked at Skulduggery. "Are you okay?"

Skulduggery looked at her in a surprised manner. "Why'd you ask? I'm fine."

"Just thought, you know, you'd be…sore"

"I've been through worse. I'm alright, promise," his voice tone changed to a more concerned tone. "Valkyrie, you seem to be acting more…different. Is something the matter?"

Valkyrie went silent.

"It's Tunica, isn't it?"

Valkyrie looked away. Skulduggery laughed. "She's a weird one, isn't she? You either are jealous or you feel sorry for her."

"I'm not jealous, well…I…it's just…man!"

"Both! I'm right, aren't I? Of course I am; I'm always right. Well, you must feel bad because she's an idiot sometimes and really gets herself into _painful_ situations and jealous because her and I connect well with each other."

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. Skulduggery sighed.

"Tunica and I go way back to when we fought in the war. The reason why I like her is because she never gives up, even when she really should. When I disappeared during the war; Tunica led the army. Now, her being the only woman general and because she was the youngest person there, people didn't take her seriously but when she tried an attack by herself, and sort of failed, they realized they should consider listening to her.

"Now, even though I never mentioned her before, it doesn't mean I don't trust her. Like I said, I like to keep a few surprises up my sleeve. Her brother's are also great allies. Mikhail is the best spells men ever. If you need a spell, he can find it and Angel is an excellent Adept. So, don't worry about them and don't mind Tunica. She's crazy but you get used to her."

Valkyrie grinned.

"What?" said Skulduggery, his normal, relaxed tone returning.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Now you're being immature, Valkyrie."

"I'm right though, aren't I?"

"Change the subject please."

"Fine, fine," a moment passed. "So what happened to your _gracefulness_ when you were skating? I'm horrible at skating yet I did much better than you, Skulduggery."

Skulduggery sighed and slouched into his chair. "Pay attention to Angel. You can learn some new techniques when interrogating someone."

Valkyrie looked down at the two people. The light in the room was dim to avoid Midnight Shadow from burning. Angel sat in the chair and looked through Shadow's file. He was silent. Shadow didn't like it.

"Are we going to be here all day?" Shadow said impatiently, "Or are you going to say what you need to say?"

Angel remained silent.

"Come on, come on, you know it's true. You want to know who hired me, don't you?"

Angel raised an eyebrow. Shadow had a panicked look on his face.

"Not to say that someone hired me, I…well, you see…oh jeez."

Angel broke his silence finally. He spoke in a dark and almost scary tone. "Shadow, you're wasting my time here. You gave up your life of crime. We both know this, we even agreed on it. So the only reason you would come out of retirement is either because you're an idiot or someone assured you you'd be safe and hired you do to their dirty work. You just answered that question for me. So tell me now, who is it?"

"Why would I tell you? Boss' contract is quite fair. I tell you squat and I don't have to care."

Angel rose from his chair furiously and grabbed Shadow by his collar. Valkyrie nearly jumped.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" she asked.

"Leave him. This is how he deals with _his_ cases," said Skulduggery.

Angel spoke. "Now listen you scum of the Earth. I'm _not _a cop or detective or guard for the Council or any other agency so _I _play by my _own _rules; meaning I can gut you like a trout if I truly wish to. Now tell me who hired you!"

Shadow looked scared out of his mind, on the verge of bursting out into tears.

"Alright, alright; please don't kill me! It's the Witch, it's the Witch. She's the one who hired me!"

Angel pushed Shadow back into his chair. Midnight Shadow, still looking terrified, spoke in an almost squeaky voice.

"What are you planning to do with me? Are you going to kill me or let me go back to my family?"

Angel got up and headed to the door. With his back to Shadow, he said in his harsh tone. "I gave you a chance to go back to your family. You abused that power. Two Cleavers will escort you to a prison cell in the Sanctuary. Good day, Shadow."

Midnight Shadow whimpered. Angel left the room in a very grim manner. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. He got up, grabbing a cane next to his chair and moved for the door. Valkyrie followed.

Angel was in the foyer where all the doors were, his arms folded and a grin on his face. Skulduggery tilted his head. "And I thought your sister was a drama queen."

"It worked, though; now we know for sure that the Witch is raising a little army of her own," said Angel. "We're going to need more help. Even with the help of TALT, we're going to need more help. I am thinking about asking the Council and the Cleavers."

Skulduggery shook his head. "They will want more evidence than this. You know how fussy they are. We're going to have to get help another way. Maybe Ghastly…"

"…There's also Strike."

"Strike still around? Man, I really would have thought you guys would have gone into retirement. Wait a minute; if you include Strike, you've got the entire _Black Shadow_ group back together."

"No, Gigi is missing…and good riddance."

Valkyrie interrupted, "Stop! You guys have got to stop doing this. I have just figured out everything and then you guys begin to confuse me again. We'll discuss this later. For now, where's Tunica so we can go and ask Ghastly for help."

Tunica entered the room through the doors that led into the chic lounge area and was wearing her robe and her hair was all over her face, wet.

"Accounted for and present. We need to go somewhere else. Angel, you deal with our army," she said leaning one hand on the door to keep her upright.

"Why? What are you doing?" he asked.

"_We're_ going to the wedding," said Tunica.

They all looked at her, confused beyond words. She had finally lost it.


	11. The Spider crawls through Thick Webs

11

**THE SPIDER CRAWLS THROUGH THICK WEBS**

_S__he was quiet. Across for her were the most skilled members of crime you'll ever meet. The three people across from her were silent. They had black hats on, wore black overcoats and all looked the same: _no _expression whatsoever. The Witch, though, was smiling. _

_She looked at them and spoke finally. "They reason, my good men, you are here is because I need a distraction to keep that bug off my back for a while. Midnight Shadow has told them about me and I know they'll come after me. I need you to keep them busy while I'm away on a _secret _mission. Are you interested?"_

_One of the men spoke. "We have had…_dealings_ with the Spellcaster before, Witch. We know what's she's like."_

_The one next to him continued. "…But you should, by now, realize that we don't come cheap. We _hate_ the bug, but we don't hate her enough to do a job _free of charge._"_

_The third one spoke. "We require payment or we walk."_

_ "Not a problem," she said as her husband came out of the shadows and laid three exquisite guns on the table. They were top of the line, hideously expensive and hard to find._

_The men looked at the guns and checked everything in and out of it. They put it in their coats. The first man to the right spoke. "What do you want us to do?"_

_ "In a couple of hours, there will be a dinner. I want you to poison the guests but I want you to give them a _special _type of poison, if you catch my drift," the Witch grinning under her hat._

_ "Consider it done."_


	12. Strike Down

12

**STRIKE DOWN**

The three of them walked into the aisle. Tunica saw how everything was shaping up. Decorations hung from the wall and the chairs were being brought into the church. Valkyrie looked around at all the agents. She frowned. They just looked like ordinary people. Not like secret spies. Skulduggery looked at the bride, Agent L and she saw her friend, Agent T, as Tunica was called. She ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey there, L. What's up?" said Tunica giving her a hug back.

"Besides the ceiling, everything! Nothing is going according to plan and our budget is running thin," said Agent L.

"L, this happens with all weddings. Everything that can go wrong will."

"That's comforting T, that really is."

"I try. So what do you need me to help with?"

Agent L pointed to the wall. "The really high decorations need to be hung up and then the snack table where the wedding cake needs to be needs to be put up. If you don't mind…"

"On my way," and with that, Tunica went to hang up the frilly flowers and lift the heavy table in place.

Skulduggery looked at Agent L. "So, you and Tunica friends?"

"Yeah, been that way for years. We're very close. We see each other quite often," Agent L said looking at Skulduggery.

"Really? Are you a field agent as well?"

"No, I work in the medical bay," she said almost laughing.

Valkyrie giggled. Skulduggery felt a tap on his shoulder from behind him. He turned around and saw an old friend.

Valkyrie looked at the woman who had tapped Skulduggery's shoulder and was intrigued. She wore darkish yellow pants and a sleeveless top with it. She wore gold bangles that clinked and clanged when she walked. She had light brown skin and black hair. She wore no make-up and had a beautiful smile on her near perfect face.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Skulduggery. Never would have thought you'd come to the wedding. Here with Tunica, I suppose," she said in such a pretty voice.

"No, here as security with my partner," Skulduggery said.

The woman looked at Valkyrie. Valkyrie stared. "Is she alright?"

"Fine, she does that," Skulduggery said.

The woman smiled. "Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you, Miss, if I'm not mistaken, Valkyrie Cain. I'm Strike."

Valkyrie snapped out of it again and said, "Strike? You're one of Tunica's friends, right?"

"Yep, we've been friends for years," she said and looked at Tunica trying to lift up the table and was about to drop it on her toes. "Excuse me; I'd better go help her."

Strike grabbed a hold on the other side and Tunica smiled when she saw her friend.

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery, still confused. He spoke. "Uh, Agent L, I think those chairs over there don't match."

"What?" she said panicked and ran to the chairs he was pointing at and began examining them. Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie. "I'm really sorry that we're still confusing you. Strike is an Adept and a Level 5 Agent for the organization. That's how Tunica and I knows her."

"Are you an Agent?" said Valkyrie, the thought entering her mind.

"Me? No! Of course not. I already have a career and I'm not looking to change it."

Valkyrie thought about one question that she had tucked away in her mind and needed to know the answer for it. "Skulduggery, Tunica turned herself on fire last night when we fought the snakes. How did she do that?"

Skulduggery hesitated. "Well, Tunica is not your _ordinary _Elemental. She's, well…"

"Skulduggery, you never _ever_ give me a straight answer. It's very annoying, do you know that?"

He sighed. "She's a Mystic. A higher level of sorcerers. Her brothers and her are the last descendents of the Mystics, a race that stood by the Ancients. They were almost like guardians for them and when the Ancients fought the Faceless Ones, they fought beside them. Only one of them was left and she lived on Earth among the humans."

"So what did the Mystics do for the Ancients?"

"Protected them from other evil creatures. They were given immense power by the Faceless Ones to protect the Ancients."

"Like the ability to tap into more of their powers like Tunica?"

"Exactly. And that's what's annoying about Tunica. She's got immense power but she just doesn't know how to use it. It's irritating. Anyway, there is a catch though which is why so many enemies are after them."

"What's that?"

"There's a rumour that says that three Mystics have the ability to bring the Faceless Ones back in a ceremony…"

"What?"

"Before you throw a fit, in this ceremony, they literally have to sacrifice themselves. Tunica, Angel and Mikhail aren't stupid enough to do that and besides, they're not worshipers."

"Still, we should be careful."

"We always are, Valkyrie."

They then heard Tunica's cell phone ring. She cursed. She was holding the heavy table and trying to move it to the wall.

"Pleasant! A little help here would be appreciated," she said impatiently.

He went up to her and took the phone out of her pant's side pocket. He pressed the answer key and said hello.

"Skulduggery? Where's Tunica?" said Angel on the other side.

"She's sort of got her hands full. Can I take a message?"

"Tell her that…"

Before Angel could continue the wall to the right of them cracked open and in jumped Billy-Ray.

"Hello all," he said.

"Call back later," said Skulduggery and hung up. He put the phone in his pocket and got out his gun. Valkyrie clicked her fingers and summoned flame. Tunica and Strike let go of the table and stood beside the two.

"Friend of yours, Pleasant," said Tunica getting out her gun.

"Sort of," said Skulduggery.

Billy-Ray put his hands in his pocket. "Don't mind me. Just here to destroy a couple of things, kill a couple of people maybe and then I'll leave."

Every person in that church got out a weapon now.

"Well, who ever you are, you've made a huge mistake coming here," said Agent L. "Everyone in this room is an Agent. We're trained to kill people like you."

"Really now," he said. "Can people like me do this?" And he disappeared into the ground as the floor beneath his feet cracked and opened up. Everyone held on to their weapons tighter.

"Strike," said Tunica.

"I-I can't see him. The ground is hiding his body heat," said Strike, her eyes turning orange for a moment.

Tunica scowled. "Then this is going to hurt."

Skulduggery grabbed her arm. "Tunica, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

"Well, technically it is Earth so…"

"Tunica! It's too dangerous…"

Then out of nowhere appeared Billy-Ray's hand out of the ground and it grabbed onto Valkyrie. Before she could even scream she was pulled into the ground. She heard Tunica fight with Pleasant and then there was the rushing of wind in her ears.

"Did you really think I would forget you?" he said.

She wanted to shout out at him but couldn't. Then there was another hand on her arm. She turned around and saw Tunica's face in the darkness.

"What the…?" said Billy-Ray.

"You're not the only one who can play _hide and seek_," and she pulled Valkyrie closer to her.

Billy-Ray held on tight. He wasn't going to let his prey go free. Valkyrie kicked him in the shin and he let go and cursed. Tunica grabbed Valkyrie and they moved faster away from Billy-Ray.

They jumped out of the ground and were in the church again. Tunica let go of Valkyrie and said, "Are you alright?"

"Fine, thanks," Valkyrie said looking at the holes in the ground. Agent L was frowning at them.

"Good, just…good," and she collapsed. Skulduggery shot forward and caught her.

"What's wrong? Is she…" said Valkyrie.

"She's fine, just stupid is all. She's unconscious."

Billy-Ray jumped up out of one the holes and said, "Give me back the girl!"

Strike looked at him and scowled. Her eyes turned yellow and she raised her hand. She struck it down and a bolt of lightning came towards Billy-Ray. He whimpered and disappeared into the ground. "I'll be back!" he managed shout out.

Strike shook her head. "There are some real crazies in the world. Weird, why do we get them all?"

The phone rang again and Skulduggery took it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE?!" Angel shouted on the other line. Skulduggery moved the phone away from his head. Everyone could hear him.

"Angel, calm down. Everything's fine over here. Now what was it you wanted me to tell Caster?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, okay," Skulduggery sighed. "We're on our way."

He hung up and looked at them.

"What's wrong?" asked Valkyrie.

"Looks like we're invited to dinner…with a few guests," he said depression in his voice.

Tunica shot up and said, "A dinner…at home! Oh man."

"Well, that was a quick recovery."


	13. The Last Dinner

13

**THE LAST DINNER**

Valkyrie sat at the fancy table that was in the dinning room of Angel and Mikhail's house. Tunica was right when she said this place was like a maze. It was hard to find any room in this house. She looked at all the guests. No one was smiling.

There were ten chairs, five on each side of the long, narrow table. China sat next to Ghastly. Ghastly didn't seem too happy about it. Tanith sat next to Jack and he sat next to Strike. He grinned. On the other side of the table sat Angel, Mikhail, Tunica, Skulduggery and Valkyrie. Everyone was quiet. Angel finally broke the silence after a few moments.

"The reason why I called you all here is because we are about to have small war. All our enemies, even yours, are joining this fight and we need as much help as we can get."

There was still silence.

"Why should we help you?" said China finally.

"Because if you don't and the Witch has her way, there will be bloodshed, there will be a war, there will nothing," said Jack.

"Wow, Jack; that's a grim way of putting it," said Skulduggery. Valkyrie looked over at Tunica. She looked dizzy and out of it. She looked like she would pass out again.

The maids came in with wine and offered to everyone. Skulduggery spoke. "Look, we know how powerful the Witch is and these last few days, we've seen how powerful the villains she's hiring are. We can't face them on our own. And if we do, well, I don't even want to talk about the outcome."

"Well, I'm in," said Tanith. "I would love to fight some more of those rare creatures like the Elemental Snakes we faced the other night. Oh, and save the world too."

"Thanks, Tanith. And what about you Strike?" Jack said.

"Kind of why I came all the way from Australia. Angel called me to come so…"

"He did? You never told me that," said Mikhail looking at Angel.

"See, Tunica; even your brother forgets things like that," said Skulduggery.

Tunica looked at him and said, "That's not an e-excuse."

"What about you two?" said Angel looking at China and Ghastly.

"Well, I suppose. I've got nothing better to do and it has been a while since I've faced a few bad guys," said Ghastly taking a sip of his wine.

"Me too," said China, a smile playing on her face. Black Jack looked at Tunica. "You look dreadful, Tunic. You sure you don't want to rest?"

"I'm fine," she said reluctantly.

The maids then came in with the starters. A plate was placed in front of everybody. Even Skulduggery. He tilted his head. Angel looked at the maid and she panicked. She took the plate back and apologized many times.

"Don't worry, its fine," he said laughing.

Angel sighed and grabbed a knife and a fork. Valkyrie looked on her plate. She couldn't even identify anything on her plate as food. She frowned. She looked at Jack. Even he wouldn't dare touch anything. She grinned. He wasn't the fancy type to enjoy food like this. Valkyrie looked at Tunica again. She turned green.

"Oh God!" she said and ran out of the room covering her mouth.

Mikhail sighed. "Looks like she won't be joining us for dinner."

"I'll go and see how she is," said Jack getting up and leaving. Valkyrie smiled. The two of them. They had planned this. Smart. Now, how could she get out of eating such fancy yet disgusting food? Skulduggery tilted his head towards Valkyrie and whispered something to her. _Bathroom._

Valkyrie looked at him, shocked. He said nothing and looked at Strike, or appeared to be. Valkyrie grinned again. She got up and excused herself.

"Where are you going?" said Skulduggery.

"Uh," she paused, "I'm going to freshen up."

"Oh, alright," said Skulduggery. She left and tried to find her way back to the foyer.

She opened Tunica's bedroom door and saw her sitting on the bed eating Chinese and Jack sitting on the chair playing video games on his laptop. They looked at her. She folded her arms and grinned.

"Uh oh," said Jack.

"Busted," said Tunica.

Valkyrie walked in and sat on the bed. She then grabbed a box of Chinese.

"Ah," said Tunica, "You're with us, I see."

"Sorry," she said, "But I'm not too keen on eating food when I don't know what it is."

"I'm with you," said Jack. "I hate fancy food. You never know where it came from."

Tunica sighed. "If you watched cooking shows more you would."

"Tunica, do you ever eat that food?"

"Hell no."

"My point exactly."

Valkyrie gripped onto the chopsticks and began to eat. She was hungry and couldn't resist the smell of the take-away.

"I thought you were _sick_," she told Tunica.

Tunica shrugged. "I used to act in Broadway shows. I know how to fake being ill. Besides, the fact that I passed out earlier makes it more believable."

Valkyrie smiled. There was an explosion on the computer and Jack cursed. "That's not fair! I didn't loose. I was winning. This game is rigged."

"I told you you'll never beat my high score," said Tunica taking a bite of her eggroll.

"Wait a…Tunica! _You_ rigged the game! You cheater."

She grinned. "You did say I don't need to cheat for you to beat me."

"That's a lie…"

"Keep telling yourself that…"

"Why you…"

"Yes me…"

Then screams of pain filled the house and then roars of anger. Tunica, Jack and Valkyrie looked at each other. They bolted for the door and ran to the dinning room.

When they got there, they saw Skulduggery getting flung into the wall and there were six vampires in the room.

"How…what…Skulduggery?" said Tunica.

"Don't know," he managed to say as he got to his feet.

"We'll figure it out later," said Jack getting out his gun. He was about to shoot when Skulduggery put his arm in front of the gun.

"What are you…" started Jack.

"Don't kill them! It's China and Ghastly and Angel and Mikhail and Tanith and Strike. You will kill them if you shoot," said Skulduggery.

"What?" said Valkyrie.

"I don't know what happened but we need to find a way to cure them. They're just Infected," he said.

All of a sudden, one of them smashed the table in two.

"They look like full vampires. Heck, they even act like full vampires! What we need is an anti-venom of sorts. Like the one you guys used for me," said Valkyrie.

"Wouldn't Mikhail have it in his lab?" asked Jack.

Then, as fast as a bullet, one of the other vampires jumped at them. They shouted and ran out of the way.

"Let's head for Mikhail's lab, now!" said Tunica.

They dodged the vampires and burst through the doors.


	14. House of Mazes

14

**THE HOUSE OF MAZES**

At night, the house was extremely dark and it was impossible to see what was in front of you. Valkyrie hit her leg on a leg rest and cursed. She continued running though, because if she stopped, it would be the last thing she ever did.

Tunica was in front leading them through the dark, trying to find Mikhail's lab. This is where he kept his potions and did his own _experiments_. Tunica knew where it was but it needed a key to be opened. A key that only Mikhail had. And Mikhail was a vampire so it would be interesting to see how they'd get in. Skulduggery threw fire balls at the vampires now and then, and then continued running. Black Jack ran beside Valkyrie, almost like a body guard. She would have found that flattering if she wasn't running for her life.

Tunica skidded to a stop and opened up a covered security system that hung from the wall.

"Damn it!" she shouted out.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Who ever the hell did this knew about the security system. They've dismantled it," said Tunica.

"So put it back together," said Valkyrie.

"It's not that easy. Besides, the Cleavers wouldn't get here in time anyway," she said. "There's another way to keep the vampires at bay but it's further up. Let's go."

Skulduggery threw two more fireballs, set the expensive mat in this foyer on fire and they ran, following Tunica.

Tunica skidded to a stop again. They were now in the guest lounge were clients sat and had tea. She knocked over a flower vase and underneath it were keys with numbers on it.

"Hurry up," said Skulduggery.

"Working on it," she said.

It beeped a happy tone and she smiled. "Yes! Now head for the foyer were there're no doors."

They ran for it when the vampires burst in and roared. Tunica and Skulduggery stood tall and threw more fireballs at them.

"Jack, go. Take Valkyrie and go! We'll catch up," shouted Skulduggery.

Jack grabbed her and ran for the door. "Let go of me! Skulduggery!" shouted out Valkyrie. She didn't want to leave him there.

And then, a steal door began to close them into the tea room. Valkyrie protest even more. Jack turned around and shouted to them to hurry up as he put Valkyrie down. She tried to bolt for them but Jack held her collar tight.

"Skulduggery go!" shouted Tunica as a vampire tore at Skulduggery's shirt. He yelled in pain. "I'm not leaving you alone with these beasts."

She grabbed him by the collar and said, "I'm not giving you the choice."

And she threw him under the closing doors. He jumped up but it was too late. The door shut.

"No! Tunica!" he shouted as he banged the door.

"Go," she said, "Mikhail's lab is just ahead. Go!"

And then, there was silence on the other side. Skulduggery looked at the door, and then turned to Valkyrie and Jack. "Let's go."

Mikhail's lab looked massive on the outside and the door was locked tight. Jack was about to blow it open with a small bomb when Skulduggery stopped him. He kicked open the door with one blow and the door went flying. Valkyrie could see now why people got so worried when Skulduggery got upset.

The inside of the lab was just as big as the outside showed it to be. It had gizmos and gadgets everywhere. Bottles were scattered on the tables, many either empty or broken. Jack saw a light switch and flicked it on. The lights came on and in the wall was a cabinet. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. He was silent and his head was a bit low. Jack opened the cabinet and inside was a bunch of bottles, all sealed and labelled.

"This must be Mikhail's special types of potions and elixirs. If there is a cure, we'll find it here," he picked up a few and examined the labels. Valkyrie and Skulduggery grabbed a few and looked over them.

"Found it," said Skulduggery. "The only thing that will cure vampire venom is more of it. The question now is, how do we get it to them?"

They thought. Then Valkyrie had an idea.

"Why not put it in the sprinkler system?" she said.

"You really do watch too much TV…" said Skulduggery.

"But she's right. That may be the only way. The sprinkler system is in this room," said Jack as he looked around. He then smiled, he had found it. He opened the lid and put the liquid in it.

"All we need to do now is turn it on," said Jack.

"Well, turn it on!" said Valkyrie.

He hesitated. "The tap to the sprinkler isn't here."

"Where is it then?" said Skulduggery.

"…In the main hall where the sixteen doors are"

"Oh boy."

"Why can't we activate the sprinklers the old fashioned way then?" suggested Valkyrie. "Would it turn on the sprinklers through the entire house?"

"It would but we need to find one of the systems. It could be anywhere," said Jack.

"Then let's start looking," said Skulduggery.

They left Mikhail's lab and looked for a smoke detector. Valkyrie found it hard to see anything in the dark. She grabbed a chair to stand on and looked on the walls. Skulduggery traced his hand over the wall and when he hit something, he stopped. He felt it and then realized it wasn't what he was looking for. Jack looked on the floor. He said he was looking for hidden systems that Angel had installed when Valkyrie asked. Valkyrie finally saw something and signalled to them to come. Skulduggery and Jack looked at it careful and gave her the thumbs up. Skulduggery clicked his fingers and summoned flame. He put his hand over the system and it began to beep.

"Cover your mouths! Don't inhale the venom!" shouted Jack. He and Valkyrie covered their mouths and the room became wet. Skulduggery looked around, the drops falling off his skull and hat. It then, after a minute or so, stopped. Jack and Valkyrie removed their hands from their mouths and followed Skulduggery out of the room.

They walked up to the steal door. It began to move up. Inside were the lifeless bodies of their peers. Tunica was nowhere in sight. Jack ran to Tanith and Strike.

"They're still alive," said Jack feeling on their necks for a pulse. "Just unconscious."

Skulduggery and Valkyrie checked the others and at the corner of Valkyrie's eye, she saw Tunica on the floor, covered in blood.

"Skulduggery!" she shouted and he looked at Tunica.

He ran up to Tunica and checked for a pulse. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her left arm bared torn tissue and was covered with blood. Her leg had another cut and a strike of blood ran down her cheek. She had a cut under her right eye.

"Ow," she managed to saw and her eyes closed.

Angel moved and got up.

"Are you alright?" asked Skulduggery.

Angel opened his eyes and looked at him. "Fine, but upset. Heads are going to roll!"

"My friend, heads already have," said Jack, his arms folded.


	15. The Meeting

15

**THE MEETING**

Skulduggery wasn't happy one bit. Neither was Valkyrie. They sat in the hall waiting to talk to the Elder of the Council. Angel reassured them that Guild won't arrest them as long as he was around. This, of course didn't make them feel any better.

Tunica, wearing a beautiful suit that consisted of a black and white stripped pant, a matching vest and a black tie with her white long-sleeved shirt, stood next to Angel and Mikhail who were both wearing their suits. Tunica was scowling. She hated suits as much as Mikhail did. Valkyrie could still see the scar on her face from where she was sitting. Thurid Guild walked in, Valkyrie immediately scowled. Tunica, Angel and Mikhail bowed and Angel spoke.

"Thank you for taking the time to see us," he said.

"You told me it was important," Thurid said in an uncaring tone. Tunica frowned.

"It is. The Witch has yet again attack me and my family. At least the seventh time this week due to the up coming wedding. The most recent has been the poisoning of us and our guests. She had hired _the Silent Three_ to poison our food during our…_meeting._"

"I have the scars to prove it," muttered Tunica.

"My partner and I have also been attacked. It's been quite of a nuisance, to tell you the truth," said Skulduggery.

"Skulduggery, Tunica; silence!" said Thurid, "I'm talking to Angel."

Tunica snapped. "Oh yeah! Well, we're talking to you to, ya know?! Angel and Mikhail didn't witness themselves turn into vampires, we did! So you need our…"

"You've got quite a tongue, don't you?" he said in dismay. "You should learn to hold it, Spellcaster!"

"And you should learn to comb your hair once in a while."

Guild's face went red. "I have half a mind to throw you in one of our cells."

"Half a mind," she said, grinning now. "Be careful, now. That's all the brain power you have…"

"Tunica! Shush!" said Angel hitting her arm. She squirmed. That was the arm that had been torn to shreds by the vampires yesterday. "Excuse my sister, Elder. She hasn't quite learnt to keep her big mouth shut."

"It's alright. Make sure, though, that she doesn't do it again. Now why are you here? Do you require protection?"

"Yes, but not a lot," said Mikhail. "The TALT Agency will be providing security but only for the wedding. During the reception, everyone is in danger."

"Who told the Agents to stop doing their job?" Guild said in a tempered manner.

"I did," said a woman's voice from the doors behind them. She wore a white suit, a jacket and skirt, with black heels and her black hair was pinned up. She looked at them with brown, unforgiving eyes. Valkyrie cringed. She then frowned. This woman and the Guild must be close friends.

"My Agents have been too overworked this past year with the Snapdragon poison epidemic, not to mention the Lockdown. Agent L deserves a nice peaceful wedding and a fantastic reception. She should not have to worry about maniacs ruining her day!" she said walking up to them.

"Good to see you again, Commissioner R," said Skulduggery.

"Rose, I…" started Tunica.

"Agent T, I know what I'm doing," said the Commissioner. "We need extra protection only during the reception. We shall be helping as well."

"_We_? You're fighting too?" said Angel.

"Why not? I haven't been in the field for years."

"There's a reason for that…" said Tunica.

"Agent T, are you indicating that I'm old?!!" she shouted.

Tunica recoiled. "No, ma'am. Just saying that you're far too important to be out in the field. What if you get injured?"

"Oh, I won't be, but the villains will."

Tunica smiled. Guild looked at the Commissioner. "You have three Cleavers. Nothing more. We already have so few as it is. I expect them to come back in one piece. Good day." And with that, he left through the doors.

"That dude is way too dramatic," said Tunica.

"You're way too annoying. You nearly got your head chopped off. You've got to show more respect," said Angel.

"What's the point? He knows I won't mean it. Why show a false self of me?"

"Tunica, you're using big words again…" started Mikhail.

"Agent T, I will see you Friday. Do not fail us," said the Commissioner and she left.

"Again with the _you must not fail us or else but no pressure _speech. Get it all the time when the world is going to come to an end," said Tunica sighing.

"Do you think there will be any more villains?" asked Valkyrie.

"Let's see," Tunica began to whisper names under her breath and count her fingers. She scowled. "There are two more villains I know she'll call on."

"How many villains do you have, Caster?" said Skulduggery getting up and putting his hands in his pocket.

"Who is it?" asked Valkyrie.

"Two of my _worst _enemies," said Tunica grimly. "Annoya Ring and Metro!"

"Oh boy," said Skulduggery.

And you thought her other enemies were bad? You ain't seen nothing yet!

Thanks so much for your reviews! Please. Keep reading. The best parts have yet to come! :-)


	16. Meeting Gigi

16

**MEETING GIGI**

Skulduggery was driving his Bentley in the midst of forest areas. Valkyrie looked out the window and watched the Pine Trees pass by. Tunica sat in the back with Jack. The dark red BMW was following close behind, Angel, Mikhail and Tanith in the car.

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. He was looking out at the road. Tunica was quiet in the back seat. She was slowly falling asleep. Jack was looking out the window and watching the snow fall.

"Where are we going now?" asked Valkyrie.

"We're going to see another ally of ours," said Skulduggery, his normal tone present.

"Are you sure that's the right word for her?" said Jack.

"Now don't be mean Jack. Just because she stole your weapons doesn't mean you should hold a grudge," said Tunica.

"I would have forgiven her if she hadn't done it for _eleven _years!"

"Well, that shows how observant you are."

"I'm still more observant than you are…"

"Do you all argue like this with each other?" asked Valkyrie sarcastically.

Tunica sighed. "Only when I'm around. For some reason they like making fun of me even more."

"That's no true. I make fun of Valkyrie more than I do you," said Skulduggery.

"Hey!" said Valkyrie looking at him. She paused. "Well, true actually. But still, why do you?"

"Its fun," they all said together.

Valkyrie smiled. "So, is she a good guy or a bad guy?"

"Sort of both, really. She used to be apart of The Black Shadows; a group of people who fought together way back when. Tunica and I helped form the group, actually. We broke up after one of our final battle and we haven't seen her since. She's quite the crazy. She reminds me of China; always does things that benefits her," said Jack fixing the collar on his jacket.

"Why are we going to see her then?"

"She may be evil in her own way but she's quite powerful. She would be a great help to our battle on Friday."

"I don't really like her," said Skulduggery.

"Is it because she reminds you of China?" said Tunica grinning.

"It's because the last time I saw her, you were dying."

"She's the one who saved me…"

"And then tried to kill you…"

"Pleasant, stop! Do you know how annoying we must sound arguing like this all the time?"

"No, don't mind me. I'm actually starting to enjoy it," said Valkyrie.

Skulduggery and Tunica went quiet for a moment. "You do?" they both said.

"Yeah, I think it's funny."

Tunica got a weird look on her face. "What did you do to her Pleasant?"

"Nothing, I…"

"Pleasant!"

And yet again, without even realizing it, they began another argument. Jack sighed and looked outside again.

The cars went off road and parked below one of the pine trees. The passengers got out and looked around suspiciously. Angel opened the trunk of his car and got out three long sticks by the looks of things that were wrapped up in old cloth. He threw one to Mikhail and one to Tunica.

"What's this for?" asked Tunica.

"Gigi is very unpredictable. We have to except the worst," said Angel.

"What is that?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery.

"It's her wand. She _is_ a fairy," he paused. "I suppose I have to explain…"

"Angel already told me."

"Oh, good. That saves us a lot of time and boring speeches."

She grinned.

"Which way do we go?" asked Tunica.

Angel got out his compass. He raised his hand and it started to move about. He locked on one direction finally and said, "That way."

And they began to move. They climbed the hill that was covered with branches and twigs and sharp thorns. Valkyrie kept cutting her hand. She didn't say anything. Tunica tapped her shoulder and gave her a set of leather gloves.

"Before your hands become raw," said Tunica and she continued climbing up.

Valkyrie put her gloves on and continued climbing. When they were at the top they looked over the vast strip of land. It was misty and dark and trees blocked the view in certain places. Tunica sighed. "This is going to take some time."

"Mikhail, any spells that can help?" Skulduggery asked.

"Hmm," he thought. He then snapped his fingers and put his hand out. He closed his eyes and whispered a few words under his breath. He then opened them and shook his head. "She's got spells over her house. I can't find it"

Tunica looked around. "It's not invisible, is it?"

"No, you can see it," said Angel sighing.

She unravelled the cloth around her wand. It was black and had one or two gems on it with a piece of string tied to it. She threw it into the air and jumped up onto the wand which became flat. It floated in mid-air.

"I'll be right back," said Tunica.

Angel shouted out at her. "Wait!"

She looked at him. "What?"

"Be careful; she may have monsters and beasts protecting her in the forest and with the mist…"

"In other words, watch out for things that _go bump in the night._"

"Something like that," said Skulduggery.

"You guys worry too much. I'll be fine, and if not, well…I'll be fine. Bye," and with that she flew down into the mist and disappeared.

Everyone waited for ten minutes. Skulduggery held out his hand and tried reading the air but didn't have much luck. Another ten minutes past and then Tunica flew up from the mist towards them.

"Any luck?" asked Angel.

She shook her head. "Spells everywhere I went. Each time I got close to a scent or lead, a monster or spell lunged at me! Obviously she doesn't want to be found so let's go back the way we came and forget we even had this crazy idea."

"Not just yet, Tunica. We're not going to give up that easily," said Mikhail. Tunica sighed. He continued. "I say we do this the old fashioned way and climb down the mountain very carefully."

"You're insane!" shouted out Jack. "That's like jumping off a building, only in this case we don't know what we're jumping on to! We could be killed!"

"So what else is new?" muttered Tunica under her breathe.

Jack and Mikhail and Angel began to argue with each other. Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie and grabbed her hand.

"What are you…?" started Cain when he jumped with her.

Everyone gasped as Tunica dived down with them. They ran to the edge and looked over. All they saw was gloom. They had no choice. They jumped.

When Valkyrie opened her eyes, she looked at Skulduggery and Tunica who was standing next to him. She saw a waterfall behind them that overlooked a stunning valley. It was beautiful down here. She hit Skulduggery hard in the arm. He shouted.

"What was that for?" he asked, clearly upset.

"For not telling me that we were about to jump off a cliff!"

Tunica looked around and, using the string on it, strapped her wand onto her back. "Gigi has spells everywhere. Our magic is useless here. Keep an eye out and stay close. Oh, and move."

All of a sudden, Tanith, Jack, Mikhail and Angel appeared from the sky as they fell to the ground. Everyone moved out of the way as they hit the ground. It wasn't a hard landing, but they did take a moment or two to get up. Angel hit Tunica over the head. She scowled at her brother.

They walked through the forest, occasional stopping to look around, making sure it was safe to continue. All that surrounded them was trees and fog. It was about half an hour before they saw something in the mist. It wasn't moving and it was perfectly still. The closer they got the more it began to look like a house than a beast. It was a cottage. It was old and looked vacant but Valkyrie reminded herself that looks aren't everything.

Tunica knocked on the door. No one answered. She mumbled something and tried to open the door. It was locked. She mumbled a bit louder and told everyone to stand back. She moved her knee towards her and kicked the door open. The old, mouldy wood shattered to pieces on the floor and they followed her in. It was like any other cottage. It had a wooden table, chairs, and doors leading to other rooms. It was dark and quiet. Everyone got out a weapon. They walked around cautiously. Tunica frowned. Something was not right. Out of nowhere came a set of eyes in the shadows behind Valkyrie. Tunica shouted out but it was too late. Gigi's arm came around Cain's neck and everyone turned towards them, weapons pointing at them.

Gigi just smiled. "Welcome."


	17. The Deal

17

**THE DEAL**

Valkyrie couldn't breathe. It's not that she was being strangled; it was that she was too scared to breathe. Everyone lowered their guns and weapons and hands and Tunica spoke, that harsh tone that she had the other day returning. "Gigi, let the girl go."

"Now, why would I do a dumb thing like that?" said the woman holding Valkyrie tightly in a coy voice that reminded her of China's.

"Because if you don't, there will be a fight; and I'm sure neither of us are in the mood for a fight right now."

Gigi laughed. "Really? You, fight me? What a joke!"

"Tunica," started Skulduggery but it was too late. She jumped onto Gigi.

Gigi flung Valkyrie to one side and fought with Tunica. Valkyrie skidded to a stop and watched the two women fight. She was amazed. Gigi wore a pink shredded top similar to Tunica's except it was long-sleeved. She wore blue jeans, a gemmed necklace but it was her big wings that had a variety of patterns and designs and antennae that made Valkyrie realize Gigi was a fairy like Tunica.

The two engaged each other in a rip-roaring battle. Tunica punched Gigi in the stomach and summoned fire to her hands. Gigi didn't even notice these attacks and merely stuck out her hand. "DIE, BUTTERFLY!"

Tunica stopped and froze. The flames in her hands extinguished. She screamed and fell to her knees. Valkyrie got up and looked at this. She didn't know what to do. No one did. Tunica shouted out. "STOP! You're killing me!"

"That's the point, deary," Gigi grinned.

Angel ran towards them but Gigi again just moved her other arm and Angel went flying into the rest of the mages. Valkyrie pushed at the air but all this got her was a smirk from Gigi. "Cute, girl. But pathetic, none the less."

Gigi broke free of the spell on Tunica. Tunica fell to the ground and Gigi walked up to Valkyrie. Valkyrie backed away. Tunica opened her eyes and stood up so quickly, she looked like a bolt of lightning. Gigi wasn't quick enough to dodge Tunica's fist of fire. Gigi was knocked into an armchair that fell backwards due to the force. Tunica looked at Cain. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. You're not going to pass out again, are you?" she asked.

Tunica gave a little laugh. She then frowned as Gigi got up again. Valkyrie and her readied themselves as Gigi walked up to them. But then, Mikhail shot towards them and splashed a potion on Gigi. She screeched and screamed. "What have you done?!"

"Stopping you from using your powers against us. You are now power_less_," said Mikhail.

"That was lame, bro," said Tunica.

"No, it was not!"

Tunica sighed. "Couldn't you have done that in the first place, anyway?"

"Now that wouldn't have been any fun."

"Oh my God! Dude, I nearly died over there."

"Tunica, nothing can kill you."

She shrugged. "Yeah, okay, you've got a point there."

Gigi looked at the rest of the mages walking up to her. "So, why are you here?"

"We came to get help from you," said Angel.

"I don't think your darling sister over there would agree with that."

"She doesn't make the decisions, I do."

"Are you going to take that, Tunica?"

"Shut up and listen to the man. I'll kill him for that remark later," said Tunica folding her arms.

"I'm sure you're already aware of _why_ we are here and what we need from you," said Angel.

Gigi began to walk around them. "You need my magic and power for the upcoming spy wedding for Agent L."

"Yes."

She stopped and looked at Tunica. "I'll do it for payment."

"How much?" Tunica said looking at Gigi.

"Your soul will do nicely."

Everyone looked at the two as they stared each other off. Tunica then smiled and laughed. "Sorry, Gigi; the devil already has my soul on his list. How about something else?"

Gigi was not impressed. "If the Devil truly has your soul, it means you asked for something in return, Spellcaster."

"I asked him what it was like in hell. In return…"

Gigi lunged herself at Tunica. Tunica quickly moved out of the way, just barely missing Gigi's swing. "Lies! You're lying to me Spellcaster and I don't accept that…"

"Why on earth do you want her soul anyway?" said Skulduggery as Tunica stood up straight again and straightened her shirt.

Gigi grinned at him. "To have a Mystic soul in my collection. I'll be the envy of all Sorcerers and Mages."

"So you're willing to take her soul just to make others jealous?!" shouted Tanith.

"Yes."

Tunica sighed and looked at Gigi. "Fine."

"What?!" everyone shouted.

Tunica shrugged. "When I die, I'm not going to use it, so you can…" Skulduggery immediately covered her mouth. "Don't listen to her. She's suffering from extreme exhaustion and has no clue what she's saying."

"Exactly," continued Angel as Tunica tried to stop Skulduggery, struggling with him. "Besides, there's got to be something else we can trade with you…besides our souls, Gigi."

Gigi smirked again and looked at Skulduggery and Tunica. "That's my final terms, Angel. No arguments will be accepted."

Tunica broke free and said, "Very well." And quickly shook Gigi's hand.

"NO!" shouted Skulduggery and Angel.

But it was too late. They had made a deal. An unbreakable promise. No matter what happened now, when Tunica died, her soul would belong to Gigi.

The drive back to civilization was a quiet one. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery who seemed to seat a dark tone in the car. Tunica sat in the backseat with Jack who both remained silent.

"You made a mistake," said Skulduggery harshly.

"I got her to help…" started Tunica.

"Your soul, Tunica! That is something you must never give up! NEVER!" shouted Skulduggery.

"What was I supposed to do?! Just let her go?"

"No amount of help is worth it, Tunica!"

"When it comes to Gigi…"

"Stop it!" shouted Valkyrie. Everyone went quiet. Tunica looked out the window. "My soul means nothing to me, Skulduggery. If Gigi wants it, she can have it…"

"She can use it to hurt people when you're dead…"

"No," said Jack, finally speaking again, "her soul will be useless. Gigi can't use it for any spells or magic. It'll be nothing more than a glow in a jar."

"Then why want it?" asked Valkyrie.

"She's a collector. Having a Mystic soul in your collection is very rare. She'd consider herself the best of all Mage collectors."

"I still say you made a mistake," said Skulduggery.

Tunica sighed. "I know."


	18. A Night at the Doctors

18

**A NIGHT AT THE DOCTORS**

Angel, Mikhail and Tanith went to Ghastly's shop. Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Jack and Tunica went to see Kenspeckle. As they walked up to the theatre, Valkyrie again looked at Skulduggery. He sighed and looked at her. "I'm fine, Cain. Just a bit upset, is all."

"I understand," she said looking away. Skulduggery put a hand on her shoulder and walked in.

Tunica smiled as they walked down the stairs, past the rows and rows of chairs heading towards the screen. "You would think Kenspeckle would re-decorate a bit."

"You should have seen it when we were facing the Faceless One problem," said Valkyrie.

"I heard about that," said Jack, "What was the Faceless One dimension like, Skulduggery?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Skulduggery said as he walked through the door on the screen.

They climbed the stairs, Tunica beginning to slow down for some reason and walked through the corridors. Jack looked around in amazement. "Wow, I haven't seen this place in years. What a flash back. I'm surprised you still come here, Pleasant."

"Not much of a choice," he said.

"And why's that?"

"We're constantly getting into trouble…"

"_We_?" said Valkyrie. "_You_ usually get both of us into trouble."

"All for the greater good."

"Bah," said Tunica, "You just get her into trouble because you're the type of person who gets people into trouble."

"Look who's talking?" muttered Jack.

Tunica looked up and saw Kenspeckle walking towards them.

"Hello, Valkyrie; I haven't seen you in a very long time," he said brightly. His tone then turned bitter. "I suspect you're now here because Skulduggery has now gotten you into trouble, eh?"

"Of course not," he said, "We just wanted to say hi and have a nice chat…"

"Get to the point, Pleasant; I'm a very busy man."

"We need some ingredients for some potions we're brewing and knew only you would have them," said Jack.

Kenspeckle's eyebrows rose. "You two? You're both still alive?"

"Sort of," said Tunica.

"I thought you both died in that explosion."

"Survived."

He scowled at them. "Oh well. So, _you_ are going to brew potions? You're kidding, right?"

"Mikhail will brew them."

"Good. Have a mage who knows what he's doing rather than two yahoos who are clueless. Give me the list and I'll see if I can help," he said walking away.

Tunica walked up next to Pleasant as they began to walk. "He still hates me."

"Get use to it. He still hates _me_."

"Why does he hate you two?" asked Valkyrie.

They both hesitated. "It's a long, boring story for another day."

Valkyrie looked at them. They weren't telling her something. She then shrugged. So what else was new?

Valkyrie looked at Tunica. She looked like she was suffering from heat stroke. She was sweating and looked hot. Skulduggery was leaning on the wall and chatting with Jack who was sitting on the table in the room. Tunica was talking too, by the looks of things, to try and stay awake. Kenspeckle had disappeared into his office to read through the list and get the ingredients for them.

Tunica opened and closed her eyes barely and looked very sick. Valkyrie stood up from her chair that was by a bookcase.

"Tunica?" she said.

"What's wrong, Cain?" she said looking at her, drained.

"Are you alright?"

"F-Fine, just hot," she said looking down again.

"Hot? It's minus two outside. Are you getting a fever?" said Jack feeling her head. He felt it but immediately withdrew his hand and gasped. She looked up. "What happened?"

"I-I…Tunica, you're really hot," he said, shocked.

Tunica looked at him, thinking it was a joke but realized something was wrong. She then felt weird and stood up, leaning against the wall. Skulduggery stood up straight and held her on the shoulders. He immediately let go and watched as his gloves melted off. Tunica gasped. She then held her face and threw off her mask. It shuttered to pieces against the wall. Valkyrie backed away. She could feel the room get warmer. Tunica looked at her arms as they seat alight. She screamed as her body caught on fire. Kenspeckle burst in, wondering what all the noise was, only to see a screaming Tunica on fire. He sighed. "Why me?"


	19. Hot Stuff

19

**HOT STUFF**

Tunica was panicking like you wouldn't believe. She warned everyone to stay back so they wouldn't burn themselves. Skulduggery looked at Kenspeckle. "Can't you help in anyway, man?"

"Nothing I can think of," he admitted.

Jack began to sniff. "Something's burning."

Tunica gulped and looked down. The floor beneath her feet melted away. It then disappeared into air. She frowned and fell through the hole. Everyone ran to the hole and saw Tunica lying on the floor. She sighed. "Life's just not fair."

Kenspeckle's assistant, Clarabelle, looked over the counter at her. "Are you a fallen angel or from hell? Hmm. Isn't hell beneath us?" she said. Valkyrie and Skulduggery sighed. Tunica scowled. "No, my friend. Hell is right here on Earth." She then screamed again as the floor beneath her disappeared and she fell through.

"What's happening to her?" asked Valkyrie.

"I-I have absolutely no clue," said Skulduggery. "But we have to figure it out soon before Kenspeckle has no floors left."

"I agree with the skeleton," said Kenspeckle. "Lead her outside while I find something to cool her down with." He rushed back into his office.

Jack sighed. "Great; he gives as the hard work to do."

"Come on," said Skulduggery as they ran for the door.

When they reached the bottom floor, they saw Tunica surrounded by white foam and a melted fire-extinguisher.

"What happened here?" said Jack, trying very hard to remind himself that this wasn't a joke.

"What do you think, you moron?!" shouted Tunica, panic rising in her voice.

"Calm down, Tunica. Kenspeckle is working on a cure," said Skulduggery.

"In the meantime, going outside in the snow would really help," continued Jack.

Tunica looked at them. She then looked down and noticed the floor was beginning to melt again. She sighed. "MOVE!"

They moved out of the way as she ran for the door. Valkyrie's eyebrows rose as she watched the door frame melt. They followed Tunica outside. They were at the back entrance of the hospital. She jumped into the snow on the pavement and disappeared underneath it for a moment. When everyone else arrived outside, they saw only water on the pavement and a still on fire Tunica. She screamed now in frustration. "I'm going to be on fire forever!"

"Tunica, calm down! We'll figure something out. Don't panic," said Skulduggery.

She looked at him with blazing eyes. "If you tell me to calm down one more time…"

"Maybe we should call Angel and Mikhail," suggested Jack.

"Do you have their numbers?" asked Valkyrie.

He hesitated. "Um, no. Tunica, what's your brothers' numbers?"

"How should I know?" she said. "It's on…my…phone." She sighed. "Which has now melted. Damn it. And that was brand new, too. My last one got destroyed last week."

Kenspeckle came rushing out of the door and looked at everyone. He then looked at Tunica. "You have a lot of cleaning up to do, missy."

"_Missy_?" she said.

Skulduggery looked at Kenspeckle, thinking he was pushing his luck. "Do you have a cure for her?" asked Valkyrie.

"Yes. Here it is," he showed them a bullet.

Jack gasped. "Hey! No one is killing anyone here…"

"It's a healing bullet, you idiot," said Kenspeckle giving him a look.

"Oh. I knew that."

Kenspeckle rolled his eyes and gave the bullet to Skulduggery. He looked at him. "You want _me_ to fire the bullet?"

"No, I want you to hold it and look pretty."

"You don't need to get so testy." Skulduggery took out his gun and put the bullet in it. He took aim and Tunica stood up straight. Skulduggery hesitated.

"SHOOT!" shouted Tunica and a gunshot was fired. But it wasn't from Skulduggery. Everyone looked into the alleyway where they heard the shot came from. More shots came from the alley and everyone scattered behind the cars on the street. Out of the shadows came a gun and a hand holding the gun. Tunica splayed her hands but instead of a single fire ball, a whole gush of fire headed towards the alley. The person gasped and moved. The shooting stopped. Everyone looked up and looked around. No one was there.

"Okay, that was weird," said Tunica.

"Everything in our life is weird," said Jack sighing.

Skulduggery aimed and fired without Tunica even realizing. She screamed as the bullet pierced her skin on her arm. She then let go of her fire bleeding arm and noticed it turn to ice. It spread and covered her entire body. She was now a frozen sculpture of ice. Skulduggery looked at Kenspeckle. "Please tell me that was meant to happen."

"Yes, it was," he said walking up to the sculpture. "Now, break the ice."

Jack frowned. "Wouldn't that…?"

"No, it'll just free her. Now, break the ice."

Skulduggery sighed and tapped the ice with the butt of his gun. It began to shatter until Tunica was completely free. Though, she still didn't look like herself. Now she was blue and was still covered with ice, though able to move. "O-Oh great. I-I'm not a h-human fire ball any more, I-I'm an i-i-ice queen. That's j-just peachy."

"Well," Skulduggery said, "at least…" he paused trying to think of something helpful to say. Tunica sighed, then covered her mouth noticing her sighs probably could freeze someone.

"Let's take her back inside and try and figure out a way to help her," said Jack.

"I suggest we just go to Ghastly's shop. Mikhail and even Angel can help figure out what's wrong with her," said Skulduggery.

"One problem, Skull-head," said Tunica walking up to his car. She touched the handle of the door and it froze. Skulduggery sagged. "Next time touch a leaf or something other than my car! It will take hours for that to melt."

Tunica folded her arms. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. "I think her point is that she can't get into your car let alone sit in it without it freezing into solid ice."

"That is a very big problem, isn't it?" he said.

"Kenspeckle?" said Jack hopefully.

"Nothing," he said walking back into the hospital. "Goodbye. I have work to do. Let me know how you defrosted her."

Tunica sighed. "When I find out who is responsible for this, I swear…"

"Wait a minute!" said Skulduggery. He got out his keys and opened his boot. Everyone looked at him. He got out a sheet of green silk-like material and locked his boot.

"Uh, Pleasant, did you miss your door handle getting frozen or are you going to risk your car becoming an ice block?" said Jack grinning.

He ignored Jack and opened the other backseat door. He put the sheet on the seat and pointed at it. Tunica looked at him, confused now. "Pleasant…"

"Trust me."

Everyone looked at the two. Tunica shrugged and walked up to the car. She then stopped. She looked around as her antennae began to move. She stuck out her hand and then sighed, realizing she can't read air any more. "Pleasant."

Skulduggery stuck out his hand and read the air around them. Jack got out his big machine gun and Valkyrie summoned fire to her hands. Skulduggery looked at Tunica and nodded. She walked next to him and they began to walk. Then a bullet came flying at them. It somehow hit Skulduggery in the arm. He screamed as Tunica began to splay her hand. Nothing happened. She cursed. Jack began to fire as bullets came at them. Everyone else ducked.

"Are you okay?" Tunica asked.

"Fine, just got a bullet stuck in my arm."

Tunica looked up at the alley again. She caught a glimpse of the person firing at them. She gasped. She stood up suddenly and shouted. "Stop! Stop firing right now!"

Jack stopped and looked at her, confused. "Why? The dude's firing at us."

"It won't work. The bullets aren't even hitting him. You can't kill him anyway," she said.

Then, the person revealed himself. No one recognized him. He looked like just a normal guy.

"You're kidding me, right?" said Jack.

Tunica walked up to the man. He just smiled an evil smile and brought up his gun, firing at her. She continued walking. The bullets were going straight through her but doing nothing. She stopped in front of him and he lowered his gun.

"Tunica Spellcaster," he said. "Long time no see, eh?"  
Tunica remained silent.

"I think we last met when…oh yeah, when I experimented on you."

Tunica scowled.

"On request of the Witch, of course."

Tunica couldn't take it and swung a punch at him. He grabbed her arm and twisted it backwards. Tunica screamed. Skulduggery grabbed his gun and was about to shoot when a sword went straight through the man. Everyone went silent. The man continued to smile. "Ow."

The sword was removed and he fell to the ground. Tunica looked at China. Her scowl remained. "How…what…?"

"Kenspeckle called. You're welcome."

Skulduggery stood up and walked up to the two. He looked at the body. It was a robot.

"How did you…?" he started.

"No one can smile for that long like that," said Tunica grinning.

"Oh. Thank you, by the way, China."

"You were making quite a scene out here. I just had to help."

"That sounds about right. Not _I wanted to help my allies, it's because I had to_," said Tunica folding her arms.

"Wow. When did you become so smart, Tunica? I'll see you on Friday," China said as she walked away back to her car.

Tunica stuck out her hand when Skulduggery held her back. He then let go and looked to make sure it wasn't turning to ice. Tunica looked at him. "One simple touch. Please."

"No. Come on," he said walking back to the Bentley. "Revenge later. We have to first figure out how to change you back to normal."

"Tunica will never be normal!" said Jack to them.

Tunica rolled her eyes and went into the backseat. Skulduggery's car remained normal. She folded her legs and looked in amazement.

"Ghastly's material," he said.

Tunica grinned. "Remind me to thank him. The last thing I wanted to do today is walk all the way to his shop."

Everyone else got into the car and they set off for the Tailor's shop.

"So who do you think sent the robot?" said Jack.

"Probably Metro," said Tunica sadly. "The way that robot smiled and spoke reminds me of Metro."

"Wait," said Skulduggery. "Dr. Metropolitan?"

"The very same."

"Who's Dr. Metro?" asked Valkyrie.

"Evil, yet brilliant scientist who used to work for the CIA in America…" started Jack.

"You do realize only America has a CIA, Jack?" said Tunica grinning.

"He got very upset when they didn't take his advice or ideas to help improve the security. So, to prove that they should have listened, he planned an attack on them."

"What happened?" said Valkyrie.

"He ran," said Tunica, "like the coward he is. TALT was sent in to stop him. We wound up getting a full dose of what type of nut he was. He kidnapped one of our agents and threatened to kill her. We managed to save her in the end but in return, we wound up getting a new enemy to add to our list."

"He did lots of bad things that we all try to forget," said Skulduggery.

"You fought him?" said Valkyrie.

"You could say that."

Tunica looked outside and sighed. "Today's Wednesday, right?"

"Yes."

"Great. Tomorrow's going to be one of those days _again_."

"Why's that?"

"It's the wedding's rehearsal. Agent L insists we have one. And of course it's the parties as well for the bride and groom so I have that to look forward to."

"What are you doing for Agent L?" asked Valkyrie.

"I don't know. The other agents have been sorting that out. I've been helping her more with the reception and wedding than the Bachelorette party."

"We're going to give the groom a night he'll never forget," said Jack grinning.

"Please bring him back in one piece, Jack. Agent L will never forgive me if something happens to her future husband."

"We'll be careful."

Skulduggery stopped the car.

"Why've we stopped?"

"Because we're here," said Skulduggery.

"Oh," said Tunica about to open the door but stopped herself. She sighed and waited for Skulduggery to open it for her.

Angel sat on the chair and paged through the book carefully. Tanith was asleep with the book still in front of her on her lap. Mikhail was brewing the potions Angel had asked for and Ghastly was preparing some suits and outfits for the wedding for Tanith and him behind his counter.

"They've been gone a while, don't you think?" said Angel adjusting his glasses, eyes still locked on the book's page.

"Probably taking Kenspeckle a while to find our ingredients," said Mikhail pouring a drop of liquid into the mixture.

"Knowing how much trouble they get into, maybe something happened," said Ghastly sewing together two sheets of the most beautiful black material you've ever seen.

Angel closed his book and sighed. "God, I'm tired."

"How long have you been busy like this?" asked Ghastly.

"Don't even ask," warned Mikhail.

"I know how much Tunica cares about Agent L and I don't want her wedding day to be ruined by an attack like this," said Angel leaning forward in his chair.

"I understand, but working yourself to death isn't really going to help you much," said Ghastly cutting the thread.

"I know," said Angel slumping back into the seat, "but still."

"Angel is one of these types of people who has to constantly be busy or he'll drive himself insane," Mikhail joked.

Angel grinned. "He's unfortunately right."

"With a sister like Tunica, I'm not surprised," said Ghastly laughing. They laughed.

There was a knock at the front door. "I'm sure that's them now, still in one piece if they're able to knock at the door," said Ghastly. "I'll go open it for them."

He left from the back room to the front and went to open the door.

"Do you think they're still in one piece?" said Mikhail.

"I hope so," said Angel.

Then, Ghastly shouted out. "Oh my God!"

Tanith jumped up, the book flying off her lap. Angel and Mikhail looked at each. "Oh well. It was a nice thought."

They all got up and went to the front to see Tunica covered in ice and smiling sadly.

"Oh dear Lord," said Angel, his eyebrows raised.

"What the hell happened to her?" said Tanith, the same expression on her face.

"Funny thing, we don't know _what_ happened," said Skulduggery.

Mikhail walked up to his sister. He was about to touch her when Black Jack stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"S-She can still talk, right?" asked a very surprised Ghastly.

"Yes, I can. I'm just too tired and frustrated to do so," said Tunica, her smile turning into a frown.

"I've never seen anything like it," said Mikhail scanning his sister.

"You see, we were really hoping that wouldn't be your answer to helping her," said Jack folding his arms.

"I-I can try and brew up a fire potion…"

"We've already been through that. She caught alight at the hospital, burnt through floors and everything and then she ended up like this when Kenspeckle gave her a freezing potion," said Skulduggery.

Mikhail's eyes widened. "Oh boy."

"Not helpful, bro," said Tunica, annoyed.

Angel then got out of his shock and snapped out of it. "Tunica, have you been feeling any different these past few days? Sick, um,_ different_?"

Tunica looked at him. He sighed. "I don't think that'll help, Sorcerer," said Skulduggery.

Tunica then looked at her brother. He looked at her.

"Why do you ask, Tunica? I'm fine," he said.

"Angel," said Jack. "She didn't say anything."

"Y-You already said that."

Everyone looked at him. "Something very wrong is going on," said Tanith. Tunica then gasped. "Angel, you're phasing through the floor."

"What?" he looked down and saw his body falling through the floor he tried to hold onto something but fell straight through it. Mikhail reached for his brother but he was too late. He was now under the shop. Mikhail then looked at his hands as they turned to stone. He screamed.

Tunica looked at Skulduggery. "Ah man! What the hell?!"

"Something is causing your powers to act up like this. But what?"

"Maybe one of the villains did something to them," suggested Valkyrie.

"We've never been all together, in contact with each other when a villain attacked," said Tunica.

"It must be something new, then. Something that has been recently introduced," said Skulduggery looking around for ideas. He then stopped and stood dead still. Tunica and Valkyrie looked at him. "Skulduggery?" they both said.

He looked at them. He then pointed at Valkyrie. "It's her."

She looked at him. "What?!"


	20. The Spider asks the Fly for Help

20

**THE SPIDER ASKS THE FLY FOR HELP**

_The Witch__ looked at her new candidate to cause more mayhem. The woman looked at her. The Witch remained silent. The woman now became impatient and stood up. "If you're not going to tell me why I'm here…"_

_ "You know why you're here, _Annoyer_; you've know ever since I asked you here. Don't pretend not to know. You don't want to get on my bad side, now do you?" said The Witch, her smile turning into a grin._

_ "Sorry," said Annoya Ring, "force of habit. I am called Annoya Ring for a reason."_

_ "So," asked Agent X walking in from behind his wife, "Do you accept our _proposition_?_

_ Annoya Ring thought about this for a moment. She then smiled. "Sure, why not?"_

_ The Witch laughed an evil laugh. _


	21. The Annoying Truth

21

**THE ANNOYING TRUTH**

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery, right in the eye sockets, shocked that he would say something like that. Tunica looked at him as well, thinking he had completely lost it. He moved his hand, putting it in his pocket, and began to speak again. "It all makes sense now. I should have seen this coming."

"Skulduggery," said Tunica, "Have you lost that mind you never had?!"

"I agree with the ice princess here," said Valkyrie, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Valkyrie, touch Tunica," said Skulduggery.

"What?" everyone shouted.

"Are you trying to kill her?" said Ghastly and Tanith simultaneously.

"Valkyrie, listen to me," insisted Skulduggery.

"I'd rather be a snow woman than have Cain here freeze over…" started Tunica when Valkyrie touched her arm. Tunica gasped and Valkyrie immediately recoiled her hand, but then noticed something happened. Tunica looked at her arm and watched the ice melt away. Mikhail stood up and looked at this phenomenon. Tunica realized how quickly the ice was melting and ran to the back room. Everyone looked at her. Valkyrie looked at her hands and then at Skulduggery. She then walked back into the room with a trench coat on and a set of gloves. "Sorry, just wanted to be safe than sorry. I just realized my clothes burnt off when I caught on fire."

"And the gloves?" asked Tanith.

"Symbols on my hands and arms that can kill. They're symbols representing curses and plagues. Believe me; you don't want to see them," said Tunica grimly. "Skulduggery, how…what…? You're not telling me something and I don't appreciate that."

"Neither do I," said Valkyrie folding her arms.

Skulduggery sighed. "You remember Gordon, right?"

"The author? Yeah, I remember him. He died a few years ago and I went to the funeral with you…"

"You went to his funeral?" said Valkyrie.

"Yeah, I…look, what does _he_ have to do with this?" said Tunica waving her hands up and down.

Mikhail's eyes went wide. "He was an Ancient."

Tunica's eyes then went wide. She looked at Cain. "She's…she's…she's…"

"Yes," said Skulduggery.

Tunica put her arms down and went deep into thought. She stood perfectly still. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. "I'm confused."

"I would first suggest touching Mikhail and Angel before I explain."

She ran up to Mikhail and touched him. His arms and hands went back to normal. He looked at Cain. "Thanks."

"What about Angel?" said Ghastly. Skulduggery looked at the floor. "I think he may be slowly travelling to the centre of the earth."

Mikhail looked at the floor and put his hand on it. He whispered a few words and moved. Angel came crashing in. He landed in the chair he was sitting on and looked at everyone, sighing. "That was interesting."

Valkyrie went up to him and touched his arm. He looked at her. "Um…huh?"

"She's an Ancient," said Mikhail.

He looked at his brother. Then at his sister who was standing extremely still, her arms dangling and her shoulders sagged a bit. "I see Tunica is taking it well."

Tunica then stood up straight. Her antennae began to move.

"What's wrong?" asked Tanith.

"Someone's outside," said Tunica grabbing her gun.

She then dropped it and held her antennae and screamed.

"What's happening to her?" asked Valkyrie.

"Something, I don't know, high pitched is irritating her antennae. We can't hear it at that pitch, but she can. You know, like a dog whistle," said Skulduggery grabbing his gun.

"You-you did not just compare me to a dog!" she shouted.

"Angel," said Mikhail.

Angel touched the floor and hesitatingly made the floor invisible. It spread to the door and showed who was outside. It was a woman. She had a light blue dress on that was sleeveless. She had blond hair that looked darker in the night time and on her arms were markings that made an unusual pattern. Angel lifted his hands up and stood. "It's Annoya Ring."

"No, eh," said Tunica sarcastically, "I didn't get that."

She then let go off her antennae and moved quickly out of the way as the door exploded open. "Hey!" shouted Ghastly.

Annoya Ring walked up to the shop and splayed her arms. Everyone feel to their knees holding their ears as noise filled the shop. Tunica tried to reach her gun but it was too far. Annoya Ring walked in and stood on her hand and Tunica screamed. "So sorry, but no guns allowed in this party. Enjoying the music, I hope," said Annoya Ring in an annoying high pitched voice that made Valkyrie's ears hurt even more.

"Go…go…to…" tried Tunica but the noise was too much.

"What's that? I can't quite hear," laughed Annoya Ring.

Tunica rolled over on her back and looked as though she would pass out. Valkyrie tried to summon flame but with the noise in the room, it was impossible to concentrate. Skulduggery and Ghastly tried to stand but the noise grew and they fell back to the ground. Tanith tried to get to her sword but it was too far away. Jack seemed to be short circuiting. The metal-part of him couldn't take the noise.

Tunica then opened her eyes and looked at Annoya Ring. She reached for her gloves. She took them of and threw them to the ground. She then stood up quickly and showed Annoya Ring the symbols on her hands. Annoya Ring screamed and covered her eyes. She stumbled into a chair as the noise stopped. Everyone stood up and armed themselves. When Annoya Ring looked up, she found herself staring into guns.

"Really? Did you think that would work?" said Tunica putting her gloves back on.

Annoya Ring merely grinned. "Did you?"

And in through the broken door crawled millions of cybertronic spiders. They crawled up to everyone. Skulduggery, Ghastly and Valkyrie fried as many of them as they could but there were too many. Angel looked at Annoya Ring. "Complements of Metro. Do you like them?"

Tunica was about to shoot at them when she realized it was a better idea to keep Ghastly's shop in one piece. She wasn't really happy with using her powers again either so she just decided to tackle Annoya Ring instead. She jumped on her but she moved. Tunica ran after her and out the door.

As everyone tried to stop the spiders, Mikhail reached for the potion he was making and grabbed the pot. He told everyone to move and he splashed it everywhere. They watched as the spiders began to slow down. They all then stopped. Everyone looked at him. "It slows down time. We, thankfully, aren't affected."

"Cool!" said Tanith.

There then came a scream from outside.

They went to the door and saw Tunica fighting with Annoya Ring. They both used spells and charms until they knocked each other over. Tunica skidded and hit the stairway in front of Ghastly's shop. Annoya Ring grinned. "See you Friday." And she disappeared into thin air.

Tunica sighed. She rolled over and heaved herself up. She looked at everyone. "I would like you to meet Annoya Ring, the most annoying person you'll ever meet! Besides me, of course. Now, can we go home? I really need I cup of coffee and sleep."

Evey heard of the movie, "The Inconvenient Truth"? Yeah, that's where I molded the name of the chapter from


	22. The Lab Experiment

22

**THE LAB EXPERIMENT**

After fixing Ghastly's door, everyone left. Skulduggery took Jack and Tunica back to the mansion with Valkyrie. Angel and Mikhail opened the doors and they dragged themselves into their bedrooms. Jack went into one of the other rooms. Tunica snapped her fingers and her trench coat and gloves disappear and on came a white long sleeved shirt, black pants, gloves and a new mask. She looked at Skulduggery and Valkyrie. "You're more than welcome to stay the night. We have _twelve _spare rooms."

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie. She shrugged. She just wanted to sleep. He nodded. Tunica opened two of the doors in the foyer and showed them in. "See you tomorrow."

Tunica dragged herself into the study and stayed there for the night. The maids were still cleaning her bedroom that night.

Valkyrie took off her boots and jacket and put them by the nearby chair. She got into bed and made herself comfortable. After twenty minutes, nothing. She just couldn't sleep. She got up and sat in her bed. She looked at the clock. Midnight. She sighed. She wanted to sleep but too many unanswered questions and thoughts were keeping her awake. Skulduggery told her he would discuss it with her tomorrow. She now couldn't sleep because of that. She got up and went to the door.

She peeked out of the foyer and looked around. Nothing. She walked over to the doors that lead to the chic apartment room and went inside.

She looked around. The couches were turned over. The carpets were torn. The curtains lay on the floor and the fridge in the kitchen was now lying on the floor, its contents with it. She sighed. What a mess. She was glad she wouldn't need to clean it. She decided it would be too much of an effort to try and find Jack in this big house and decided to head back to bed instead.

She headed towards the door and tried to open it. It was locked. She back away. She looked around and wasn't happy. She summoned flames to her hands and walked around suspiciously. Something wasn't right. She then heard something being knocked over. She looked. No one there. She began to panic. She thought of screaming but no one would hear her. She then felt someone behind her and moved out of the way as the door she was in front of shattered to pieces. She looked back to see none other than Agent X. "Hello, girly."

Valkyrie threw the flames at him but he just laughed. "Did you really think I wouldn't be back for you? I didn't appreciate getting smacked in the face the other day. Besides, your friend, Pleasant will be quite upset if he found, oh I don't know, you dead in the morning."

"And how is that helping you? Haven't you heard about his very short temper or are you new at this business?" she said summoning more flames to her hands.

He laughed. "The angrier, the better. When someone gets angry, they loose sight of what they're actually meant to be doing."

"You're insane."

"Oh, I know," and he pulled out a gun. Valkyrie ran as bullets came flying at her, the fire in her hands extinguishing. She ran up the stairs, Agent X not far behind. She then found herself in front of twelve sets of doors, six on each side. She picked the first one and went through.

It was dark in here. Valkyrie tried to summon flame again but she couldn't. There were spells put up, obviously. She heard foot steps behind her. She began to walk faster. She then tripped over something. She looked up, seeing a light before her. It was leading into another room. She got up and ran for it.

She now found herself in a lab. It looked old and had two medical beds. It had equipment and glass beakers scattered across tables. It also had scalpels and scissors. Valkyrie's eye's widened. This seemed to be an operating room. She looked at a bed that seemed to be pushed into the corner of the room that she only noticed now. It was old and had nothing on it but a dusty sheet and pillow. She lifted the sheet, curious as to what was underneath it. She immediately began to cough. More dust. But there was a smell coming from it. Bleach. It was so strong and sickening. She thought she would throw up. She then saw a figure walking towards her and a gun sticking out. She tipped over the table filled with beakers on it and ran. The figure simply jumped over it and ran after her. She found another door and ran through it.

"Man, how does anyone find their way through this house?" she said to herself.

She now found herself in another room. It was Mikhail's lab. She stopped. She was now trying to remember that night when they were being attacked by the vampires, trying to remember the route back to the lounge. She then heard more gunshots being fired at her and she ran. She past the counters filled with beakers and bottles and ran towards the door when it shut. She gulped and turned around. She saw Agent X pointing the gun at her and grinning, his other hand over a switch. She watched as he lowered the gun and began to speak, his head tilting. "I have a better idea. Why bother killing you simply with a gun? Wouldn't it be so much better to give you a proper death by one of your enemies?"

"Too much of a coward to kill an innocent little girl?" she said.

He looked at her. "Innocent? I'm sure all the enemies you've put behind bars wouldn't agree with that. I'm sure even Serpine would disagree."

"Serpine?" she began to panic. What did he mean by _Serpine_?

"Yes, I'm caught sure that _innocent_ is the completely wrong word to describe you, Miss Valkyrie Cain," he said passing his hand over a counter.

"No matter what you do to me, it wouldn't matter. Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith, even Tunica and her brothers will stop you and your sicko wife!" she shouted at him.

"Somehow, I doubt that. You see, Tunica, like everybody, has a weakness. A very powerful weakness that can utterly and truly kill her. Skulduggery also has a weakness. You. They will both fall and perish and there will be nothing no one can do about it."

"But if you kill Tunica, what good will her power be to you or the Witch? You won't be able to bring back the Faceless Ones?"

"You don't get it, do you? The Witch doesn't care about the Faceless Ones. She cares about revenge, unfinished business you could say," he said, walking up to Valkyrie.

"Revenge? What is this about?"

"No ones told you the story of the Spellcasters, have they?" he said stopping, smiling now. "Tunica's parents were the most powerful Sorcerers that ever lived. They had a number of enemies; one of them being the Witch. During the war, Misses Spellcaster fell pregnant. They decided to live out a life by themselves, start a family, you know? They were at their most venerable. That's when the Witch decided to strike."

Valkyrie looked at him, shocked. "She killed them."

"Oh, yes. In front of a four year old Tunica. She was about to end her life too when that meddling Sorcerer and Mage came to her rescue."

"So this is what it's all been about?!" said Cain, anger bubbling inside her. "The Witch just sees Tunica as the one who got away?!"

"Exactly," he said laughing.

Valkyrie pushed at the air with a sudden burst of adrenalin coursing through her veins. Agent X went flying and hit a wall full of potions. Valkyrie walked up to him, shadows beginning to whip behind her. "You're both sick and evil!" she shouted at him.

He looked at her and grinned. She summoned fire to her hands and threw them at him. He yelled as the fire hit his face. He got up and grabbed for his gun. She pushed at the air and pushed it away from his grip. She then threw more fire at him. He ran behind the walls of potions. She scowled as she looked for him. "Come out and face me, you damn coward!"

Then there was a banging at the door. "Valkyrie! Valkyrie!" came voices from behind it. It was Skulduggery and Tunica. "Open the door!"

She looked at the switch, then at the walls of potions. Old feelings of shadow magic came flooding back to her. She looked at them and then at the door. Was she going to let the magic consume her yet again? She then thought of Skulduggery. He had begged her _never_ to use it again. She snapped out of it, the shadows disappearing and pressed the switch. The door began to move upward and Tunica and Skulduggery ran through the door. Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie and made sure she was okay. Tunica looked at the cabinets and found Agent X. She grabbed him and knocked him out. "What a bloody weak man!" she said annoyed. She then went to Skulduggery and Valkyrie. "Are you okay?"

Valkyrie looked at Tunica. She felt emotions turning inside her. She looked down to stop herself from crying. "If he did anything to you, I will kill him here and now," said Tunica summoning flame to her hand.

"No," said Valkyrie looking up, "I'm fine. Promise."

Skulduggery looked at her and hugged her. She looked at him. He then looked at her. "Sorry. It's just one of those times where a hug is needed."

"More for his benefit than yours," Tunica joked.

Valkyrie smiled. Then looked at Agent X on the floor. "What are you doing with him?"

Tunica gave a big smile. "TALT HQ has been trying to catch this man for years. I'm sure the Commissioner has a nice cosy cell for him. I can't wait to see the look on the Witch's face."

Valkyrie frowned. She wondered. _Did Tunica know?_

"Come," said Skulduggery. "I think you should go back to bed. After a day like today, you need it."

"No," she said. "I, uh, just wouldn't feel safe knowing he's still around. Can't we go to HQ and leave him there?"

Skulduggery and Tunica looked at each other. "Are you sure? Tomorrow, like I said, is going to be _one of those days_."

"No," Valkyrie protested. "I want it done."

Tunica sighed. "Okay. Fine. We'll go to HQ and drop this moron off there. Skull-head, will you drive? It'll be suicide to put me behind the wheel this late at night."

"Sure," he said. Tunica grabbed Agent X and dragged him to the car. Skulduggery and Valkyrie followed slowly. Valkyrie only looked at the floor.

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"He did something to you…"

"No, he didn't."

"Then he told you something."

Valkyrie went quiet. Skulduggery sighed. "What happened?"

"He-he told me what the Witch did to Tunica and why they're enemies. I got angry and…" she went silent again.

"You nearly resorted to using the necromancy magic you learnt while I was away." She looked away. He stopped. She looked at him.

"Valkyrie, what the Witch did was more than terrible, it was unspeakable. Tunica doesn't like talking about it or telling anyone about it because of how unspeakable it was. Agent X was telling the truth, Cain; but it does not change anything. Tunica will remain the same person, she will continue to fight the Witch and we'll all get on with our lives. Nothing will change because of what happened way back when.

"And don't get to upset about nearly using your powers. I was gone for a year. It takes someone a long time to get rid of the feelings behind using that magic. You did fine back there, and do you know why? Because you stopped yourself. You proved that you were the better person in that battle. It takes a very powerful person to do that."

She gave him a small smile. Then thought about what he had said about Serpine. She shook her head and followed Skulduggery who began to walk again. They then heard a thud and a moan. "Oops," said Tunica.

They laughed.


	23. The Guest

23

**THE GUEST**

Commissioner R was one of these people who had to have her way and everything had to be done right, or there would be trouble. This was a good thing, I suppose, when you worked in a spy agency but the actual spies didn't appreciate her _charming_ attitude.

In Ireland, another commissioner ran things. The TALT Agency had worldwide coverage after all. Commissioner V was actually a very strict man as well but still managed to keep all the spies in his sector happy. Commissioned R disagreed with this.

They sat in the office, arguing about each others methods of running their sectors. Their voices echoed through out the entire building. All the agents were now becoming annoyed. And it was only going to get worse.

Tunica began to fall asleep again in the backseat. They had locked Agent X in the boot because he was way too unpredictable and because Tunica would literally kill him before they arrived at HQ. Valkyrie looked outside at the moon and stars and watched them fly by. She then looked at Skulduggery.

"So why did Tunica return back to normal when I touched her?" she asked.

Skulduggery sighed. "I thought we were going to talk about this tomorrow?"

"It is tomorrow."

"Oh, nice one, kid," said Tunica smiling in the back.

Skulduggery cursed under his breath. "Well, you remember I told you about the Mystics and how they protected the Ancients and what not?"

"Yes."

"Well, it so happens that when they are around an Ancient, such as yourself, their powers flare up. Angel, Mikhail and Tunica don't use their powers to the max because they still do not understand it. And when they're around someone like you, they can't control it."

"Then how did a simple touch stop it?"

"Well, it didn't stop it completely. It just _subsided_ it a bit."

"So it'll happen again?"

"Yeah, and it's going to be worst than the first time," said Tunica. "By the way, your uncle was a great author. He did some books about me and Pleasant."

"Pleasant and I, Tunica," Skulduggery corrected.

"You do realize your wasting your time. My English will remain horrible till I die, Skull-head."

"You knew him?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yeah, I met him once or twice. Actually, when Skulduggery came to New York to hunt me down, the night he was leaving back to Ireland, he met your uncle."

"Wow, I-I didn't know that," said Valkyrie surprised.

"But yeah, he was nice. He spoke of you often."

"Wait, does that mean you know who I am?"

"Well, you're not blond or annoying or complain a lot so I think you're his favourite niece _he spoke often about_."

Valkyrie panicked. "Don't worry, though. I won't use your given name against you. I ain't that type of person."

"I am not," Skulduggery again corrected.

"Oh shut up."

They parked underneath a tall ad building and got out of the car. Valkyrie frowned. "This is the TALT Agency? It looks like any other building."

"That's the point," said Skulduggery.

"Ah, it has been a while," said Tunica sighing happily. She then stopped. "Man, I sound old, don't I?"

Skulduggery began to walk when Valkyrie stopped him and pointed at the boot. He laughed. "Oops. Forgot he was still in there."

"Why don't we pretend we forgot about him and just say we popped by for a visit?" said Tunica hopefully.

"No, that would be very _evil_ of us. And remember, we're the good guys," said Skulduggery opening the boot. "Besides, if he dies in there, my car will stink like hell."

He opened the boot to see a still struggling and wiggling tied up Agent X, screaming at the top of his voice, which wasn't really loud due to the duct tape around his mouth.

Valkyrie walked up to the boot. "Maybe he wants to talk to us?"

"Maybe. Why don't we take the duct tape off?" said Skulduggery.

"Please!" said Tunica.

He then cringed, imagining his hairs on his lip being pulled out. He went dead silent as Skulduggery heaved him out of the boot and dragged him to the elevator. Agent X then moaned from being dragged off again.

Tunica walked up to the elevator and waited. Valkyrie looked at her. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Wait," said Tunica.

All of a sudden, a voice from above them that sounded like a computer said, "Identification please."

"Agent T, Sector 13."

"Retina scan and palm print."

Tunica put her hand on a scanner that was on the left hand side of the door and; after taking her mask off, put her eye near a small camera looking thing just above it. It scanner her hand and eye, then a few seconds passed.

"Identification complete. Welcome, Agent T," said the voice and the door opened. Tunica put her mask back on and they walked in and headed to the top floor. When they got to the floor, Valkyrie was amazed. In front of her she saw a receptionist in a round counter in the center of everything talking to an Agent on the other line of the phone.

She saw scientists testing out a new battle suit on the left and a series of doors on the right. Above the series of doors a sign on the wall said: Medical Bay. Behind the receptionist were a huge computer and a holographic map next to it. Everything was shiny and metallic. There were people walking around here and there; all wearing different outfits. Some wore the standard spy outfit that looked like a black long-sleeved top, a black pant with black gloves and boots. They also wore belts around their waist that was big and grey and had tons of pockets on it. Some wore lab coats over their normal outfit. Tunica sighed. "Same old, same old."

Commissioner R put a hand over her eyes and sighed. "Why? Why are you not listening to me?"

Commissioner V laughed. "Look who's telling who to listen? Look, I understand how important it is to drive your agents to get the job done and _save the day_, but driving them into the_ ground_ is not the answer, R."

"But if I do not do this, mistakes will be made!" jumped up the Commissioner. "If they are not pushed, they become lazy, they change their view on things…they make _mistakes_! I've seen it happen before."

Commissioner V sighed. "Oh God."

"Oh God is right," said Commissioner R folding her arms.

There then came a knock on the door. "What?!" shouted the two of them concurrently.

Tunica peeked in through the door and gave a small smile. "Uh, hi Commissioners. Good to see you both again. Commissioner V, looking good…"

"Tunica, get to the point!" shouted R.

Tunica walked in and shook her head. "Touchy, touchy. We have got a big surprise for you. Something you've been wanting for years and years. Skull-head, bring him in."

Skulduggery dragged X into the room and dropped him right in front of them. He looked up at them. Both of them were speechless. "Tada," added Skulduggery.

"I-I-I-I…" Commissioner R was lost for words.

"You're willing to give me a raise and give me a promotion?" said Tunica, hands together.

"Who actually caught him?" inquired Commissioner V.

Skulduggery and Tunica looked at Cain. Commissioner R's eyes went big now along with her raised eyebrows. "A-a-a-a…" she fainted. Tunica looked at the Commissioner and her eyes went wide. "Yeah, I expected a hell of a reaction, but wow! _Wow_!"

Commissioned V looked at R. "I think it would be safe for you all to leave before she wakes up. I'll have my agents take him to our prisons."

"I think that would be best," said Skulduggery heading for the door.

The elevator began to move. "Well, that was interesting," Skulduggery said.

Tunica giggled. "She fainted."

"And you think that's a good thing?" said Valkyrie folding her arms.

Tunica then burst out laughing. "She fainted!"

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie. "When you have a boss like Commissioner R, seeing her faint is a once in a lifetime thing."

Tunica then calmed herself and stopped the elevator. "Why are we stopping?"

"I need to see Agent L about tomorrow's dress rehearsal. I really don't need to be there and I really don't want to go."

The doors opened and a football came flying in towards them. They ducked. It hit the back and they stood. Tunica sighed. "Life is really enjoyable."

Two agents came running towards them. They screeched to a stop and looked embarrassed and ashamed. Tunica grinned to herself.

"Uh, sorry; we were…" said one of the men trying to think of an excuse.

"We were testing a new…flight simulator. It's nearly been perfected," said the other.

"Funny, it looked oddly like a football," said Skulduggery.

The two men were lost for words. Tunica laughed. The men looked at her. "That's your excuse? A flight simulator?" She continued to laughed and held on to the door, feeling like she was going to fall over laughing. They glared at her.

"And what would your excuse be, Agent T?" said one of them.

"Sorry, my friend; my idiot friend next to me threw this bloody football too far and me being a slow runner and all couldn't catch it in time. We do apologize," Tunica said still laughing.

"She's right, you know? No problem is so big that you can't blame it on someone else," Skulduggery laughed. "Look, it doesn't matter much to us. Just be thankful that wasn't your Commissioner."

"And do you know why? Because…" started Tunica when Skulduggery covered her mouth. She looked at him. He shook his head. She sighed. She then saw Agent L. She removed Skulduggery's hand. "You guys have planned a good, proper Bachelor party tomorrow? I'm not going to get a call tomorrow morning with you guys telling me the groom is having second thoughts or has been run over by a car, right?"

"Everything is sorted out. It will be fantastic!" said the other guy.

Agent L walked up to them. "Hi everybody. What are we talking about?"

"Nothing," said the two men walking away, looking up to the sky with hands behind their backs. Tunica nearly had another laughing fit.

"O-kay. Tunica, what are you and your friends doing here so early in the morning? Especially you! I told you have got to relax more."

"I am! Since Skull-head arrived, I've been relaxing more. He's been showing me his _tricks_," Tunica said smiling. "Actually, I wanted to know, do I have to be at the rehearsal tomorrow? Or, later today. I have to set up security and make sure everything is safe for you and your groom and…"

"…And pick out a song for the reception," said Agent L smiling.

"And pick out a…wait, say what?!"

"Yes, did I forget to tell you? Everyone at the reception will be performing a song together instead of doing a big boring speech."

Tunica looked at her blankly. "I don't think she was informed," said Skulduggery.

"So wait. I have to play a song that describes how I feel about you and your wedding?"

"Yes, that pretty much sums it up."

Tunica covered her eyes with her hands. She sighed and looked at her friend. "Okay, I can do this for my best friend. Just-just don't be surprised when you see me jump of a cliff after the wedding."

She laughed. "I'll still fix you up anyway."

Tunica smiled. Two more Agents, both women walked up to them.

"Well," said one of them, "we are now going to spend a little girl time with Agent L and get everything for the rehearsal ready. See you at the Bachelorette party."

Tunica frowned. "You're not cancelling _again_, T?" said Agent L. "I said you couldn't come to the rehearsal, you are not excused from the party."

"It's just…" Tunica began when Valkyrie interrupted her. "She'll be there, spending a lovely day out with her friends."

Tunica looked at Valkyrie. "Yes, we'll make sure of it," said Skulduggery pointing at himself and Valkyrie.

Tunica gave a small smile. "Great, see you then," said the agents walking away.

Tunica sighed and looked at them. "Really, guys? I could have gotten out of going to a party with a bunch of girly-girls."

"That's why we did it, Caster. For your _pleasure_ only," said Skulduggery giving her a tap on the back.

She sighed. "Oh. How thoughtful. You guys are the _greatest_."


	24. One of those Days

24

**ONE OF THOSE DAYS**

Tunica began daydreaming. She looked at Cain. "Why do you think paper burns up yet houses burn down? If houses that somehow caught on fire burnt up, imagine how much easier it would be for fire fighters, or even people like me."

Valkyrie looked at her. "You must be really bored."

"Yes, I am," said Tunica slumping into the couch.

They sat in Skulduggery's living room and waited for him. He said he had a few files that could help them better understand their enemies. Tunica and Valkyrie were both exhausted and bored. Skulduggery seemed to be taking his good old time.

"So any idea what you're going to do for Agent L's reception?" asked Valkyrie.

"No clue," said Tunica. She sat up straight in Skulduggery's _meditating _chair and continued. "You know, I expected this from L. She's a music teacher in her spare time. She's an excellent musician. She plays three different instruments and sings beautifully. She's one of those artsy types."

"Is she that good?"

"Beethoven, eat your heart out."

Valkyrie laughed.

Skulduggery walked in holding a bunch of files. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," they said.

"I hope so. Shall we go? I've got all the files we need."

Tunica jumped up. "Let's go!"

They headed towards the door when Skulduggery stopped. "Oh, right." He hit her over the head. Tunica looked at him, eyes again blazing. "What the hell?"

"No one sits in my chair."

She glared at him. One of these days, he would get it.

The church doors opened and inside lay beauty and elegance. Tunica sighed in happiness. "All our hard work has really paid off. I am proud to say we did this."

"Very poetic," said Skulduggery.

"That wasn't poetic," commented Valkyrie.

"For Tunica it was."

"Shut up. I used to be a poet, you know! Look, we have to straighten out a few things before the rehearsal and then I suppose have to go to the Bachelorette party. Why don't you guys go to Jack's Bar and enjoy the atmosphere there and catch up while I sort this place out?"

"You don't want us around? How hurtful."

"You'll be too much of an annoyance. Now go."

"Okay, okay; we're going. Come on, Cain. We're not wanted here."

Tunica shook her head. "What a drama queen. Hmm. Queen."

Tunica began to think now. Skulduggery and Cain went back to the car.

As they drove, Valkyrie decided it was now her only chance to ask Skulduggery the questions that were _still_ keeping her awake at night.

"Skulduggery, does the TALT Agency know about _us_?"

"Us?" he said tilting his head towards her.

"You know, the world of magic and wonder and so on?"

"Ah. Well, no, not really. Commissioner R knows about it. A few years ago she found Tunica using her powers and was shocked. Tunica told her and that's how everything was sorted out."

"Do the other agents know?"

"No. That's why she referred to our magic as _tricks_ when she was talking to Agent L. The other day when we fought Billy-Ray, they all think we used special technology to do that."

"And they believe it?"

"Most of those agents are scientific types. They don't believe in fairies and unicorns like we do."

"We believe in fairies and unicorns?"

"You know what I mean."

"Most of the time, not really, Skulduggery."

"Then obviously I am just too intelligent for you and must try and explain things better."

"You are so arrogant!"

"I know. That's what makes me intelligent."

Valkyrie then sighed. Skulduggery looked at her. "What?"

"It's just…" Valkyrie had been holding on to one question for a while. Since Agent X had attacked her. She wanted to tell Skulduggery, but feared how he would react. She had to tell him. "When Agent X attacked me, he told me something else…"

"About me, right? Wait, this guy doesn't know me that well, does he? Well, knowing the Witch…"

"Skulduggery, he told me about Serpine."

The car jerked forwards a bit as Skulduggery suddenly stopped the car. He looked at her. "He did what?"

"When we were fighting, he lowered his gun and told me he would rather leave me to _my_ enemies. Serpine's name came up."

Skulduggery looked away. "Hmm. This is something not good."

"What do you mean? Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"Well, Agent X does seem like a lunatic and I wouldn't be surprised if he if was lying just to make you even more scared but…"

"But…"

"But the Witch is powerful and has allies on her side. She has a cybernetic scientist, two evil twins who use the power of magic, a green woman and gosh knows how many others. They…they could have brought him back to life."

Valkyrie went silent. As did Skulduggery. There then came honking from behind them. Skulduggery turned around and saw an angry driver screaming at him in muddled up words. He looked back front and continued to drive. They both remained silent.

Black Jack loved to play music in his bar to make his customers more comfortable. He usually grabbed a random CD that was lying around and put it in his player. He would serve his customers, have a chat with them and be completely oblivious to the music. But after getting a very serious call from Tunica, today he was listening to his music. He stood by his counter, his head resting on his hand and actually listened to his music for the first time ever. He frowned. He had never realized how bad his music was.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery entered his bar. He looked up and stood straight as they came up to the counter.

"Hey there, Pleasant, Cain. What're you guys doing here?"

"Tunica is setting up everything for the wedding. Suggested we come here," said Skulduggery taking off his glasses and scarf.

"Whoa."

"What?"

"You seem down about something. What's up?"

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "How can you tell?"

"I'm just one of these dudes who can tell these things. That's why some people come to my bar. The rest just come to get drunk and thrown out at the end of the night."

Valkyrie gave a small smile. "Well, let's go with the second one. Anyone want a drink?" he said.

They looked at him. "I'm a skeleton…" said Skulduggery.

"…And I'm underage," continued Valkyrie.

"So?" Jack said grinning. "Cain can have a soda or something and Skulduggery, you can look at the glass."

Skulduggery folded his arms. Valkyrie sat at the counter and smiled. "That will be nice."

Jack smiled. "Cool. Just got to see if I can find one."

Skulduggery sighed and sat at the counter. Jack raffled through his fridge and looked around. "Ah-ha!" he then said and brought out a can of soda. "Here. I would check the expiry date if I were you. I don't know how long that thing has been in my fridge."

"I don't think they even make this brand anymore," said Valkyrie turning the can around in her hand. Skulduggery looked at Jack. "So, has Tunica told you we have to perform…?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Has anything come to mind?"

"You know, I've been listening to my music and honestly, I have nothing. I didn't realize how stupid my music was."

"Music has recently become more stupid, unfortunately."

"I happen to like that music," said Valkyrie unhappily.

"I'm not saying anything."

"That would be wise."

Then, someone opened the door. Jack looked over. He frowned. "What's this?"

"What's wrong?" said Skulduggery not even turning around.

"Don't recognize this person. Could be new here."

Skulduggery tilted his head, reaching for his gun in his pocket. Valkyrie looked at him. "Bad guy?"

"Maybe."

Jack reached for his gun as the person walked up to them. All of them become very tense as this person walked closer and closer. They were about to strike when the person's face was revealed. It was Ghastly. They sighed.

"You scared the hell out of us, man. What're you doing here?" said Jack.

"Sorry. Thought I would come by for a drink tonight. I didn't realize I was going to be attacked because of it," Ghastly said grinning.

"Sit with us," said Valkyrie.

"Sure, why not? I'll take a whisky, Jack."

Jack frowned. He bent down and began to look for the whisky bottle. Skulduggery looked at Ghastly. "I take it you've finished your outfit for tomorrow."

"Yes, I must say, quite an elegant suit if I do say so myself."

"Nice colour, I hope," Skulduggery looked forward again.

"Yes, a stunning navy blue."

Skulduggery sat up straight from his slump. "Interesting."

"What? The colour?"

"No, not that. Jack, if you will?"

Jack came up speedily and smashed the bottle over Ghastly's head. He fell to the ground. Valkyrie gasped. Skulduggery stood up and pointed his gun at him. "Where's Ghastly? What have you done with him?"

Jack grabbed his gun and pointed it at him as well. "I would suggest you listen to the skeleton."

Ghastly looked at them, shocked. "What the hell has gotten into you both?"

"Ghastly was making a black suit for the wedding, not navy blue, you _shape shifter_! Now I will ask you again, who are you?"

Ghastly then grinned. His form began to change. Valkyrie's eyes went big. He then changed into a black figure with no face, no hair, just a black shape. He stood. "I am the Shape Shifter!"

"How original," the two men said.

"I've been sent here to kill you both while _other_ jobs are being taken care of. So you have me all to yourself."

'The rehearsal!" Jack shouted.

The shape shifter laughed and ran to the door. They tried to stop him but he was too fast and outran them. They opened the door, only to see he had escaped into the sewer system; one of the grates on the road moved shut. The door then shut and knocked them all off their feet. There then came an evil laugh from nowhere. They stood up only to see shadows closing in on them from around everywhere.

Skulduggery sighed. "Tunica was right. It is going to be one of those days."


	25. The Rehearsal

24

**THE REHEARSAL**

Tunica sighed. Agent I and H, the two men who were testing out their "flight simulator" football last night, were helping out the other agents. Agent L and her groom were on their way for the rehearsal. Agent I and H weren't happy that they were going to be late for their party if they didn't go home and change.

"Agent T, we want to go," complained J as he and his partner pushed the final chairs into place.

"I want to go too," she said, giving them a scary look, "I have a nice hot bath waiting for me at home along with a lovely steak dinner but I'm stuck here! So shut it and get on with it."

They glared at her, but her glare was scarier. So, they continued. She looked at the time. She sighed. She still needed to get a song for herself and had to go to the party. Not to mention get everything else that needed sorting out sorted. Agent H and I put the last chairs next to the tables and groaned. "There," they said at the same time, "Can we go now?"

She smiled at them. "Okay, fine. Go. I'll just finish up here. Thanks guys."

They rushed for the door and left. Agent I looked back. "Don't be too long now, okay?"

"I promise."

He smiled and left. Tunica put the sound speakers in place on stage where she was standing and wiped her fore head. She looked around. This was the reception hall. It had tables everywhere for guests to sit and enjoy dinner. It also had candles on each table and a gift bag on each chair for each guest. Tunica smiled to herself. Her best friend was getting married. She then laughed.

"What's so funny?" came a voice for behind. Tunica stood dead still and stopped. She began to scowl and clenched her hands into fists. That voice. That dreaded, hated voice that was always taunting her. It was her worst enemy. She turned around only to have a hand clasp around her neck and lift her up above the ground. She gripped onto the hand, trying so hard to breath. She looked at her enemy, right in the eyes and spoke barely. "You."

Dr. Metropolitan looked at her and grinned. Tunica couldn't help but look at his left eye. He had flat light brown hair and wore a pure white lab coat that usually turned red. But his eye was what finished off his scientist look. His eye had a huge, ugly scar on across it. No one knows where he got it from. "It's been a while, Spellcaster. I must say you have been quite a nuisance these past few days…" he threw her across the room. She hit one of the tables and it split into two. She hit the ground hard. She groaned. Metro continued, "…the Witch is not happy."

"I don't give a…" started Tunica, trying to get up, but too injured to do so.

"Ah, ah, ah, temper Tunica. You've got to watch that temper. You've nearly killed your friends, your family because you lost that temper of yours. You remember that, don't you?"

"Because of you, you evil creature!" she shouted, up on her feet and pointing at him. "You poisoned me! You turned me into a monster! You _even_ ripped my wings off! But worst of all, you turned me against my friends! I-I became your servant, your dog!"

"For good reasons, my dear."

Tunica screamed and threw waves of flames at him. He merely moved. He looked at her. "Men, detain her!"

Out of the red velveteen curtains came hundreds of robotic men. They walked towards her. She ran for the door but something tripped her. She looked down at her foot. A vine was wrapped around it. She cursed. Snapdragon walked in from out of the shadows. "Hello, cricket."

Tunica tried to crawl away but Snapdragon pulled her up and she dangled, upside down. Snapdragon punched her and she went flying out the doors. Metro and her grinned at each other.

Tunica got up, shaking the rebel of her hair and tried to make a run for it. Snapdragon and the robotic men burst through the doors, running after her as fast as she was running away. She scowled. _Why tonight of all nights?_ She skidded around the corner and ran through the church's doors out into the streets. She looked back to see no one following her. She stopped and titled her head. _Why did they stop?_ She then heard someone take a breath. She moved out of the way as a blow dart came flying towards her. She began to run again. She headed down the street, hoping she would make it to Jack's bar in time. She then felt a prick on her neck. She yelled and then felt it with her hand. She was hit. Her sight became blurry and she passed out.

Tunica opened her eyes. She groaned. She found herself strapped to a surgical table. She lay upside down on it; her stomach flat on the bed. She groaned even louder as a bright light managed to shine in her eyes. It was moved and she scowled. Metro grinned at her. "Hello, patient. I hope you're ready for my experiment."

"No," said Tunica barely and hoarsely.

"Good."

He walked off. Tunica looked at the restraints. They were bound with magic and spells. She cursed. She watched as Metro fiddled around with things on the table in front of him. Tunica closed her eyes, feeling like she may burst out into tears. Painful memories of having him experiment on her started to rear their ugly heads in her thoughts. She then opened her eyes and thought about something important. She looked up at Metro. "You know, whatever you plan to do to me, it won't be as horrible as I originally thought it would be."

"Really?" he said, his back still to her.

"Yeah. And you know why? Because the Witch just wouldn't allow it. Tomorrow, she _thinks_, as surprising as that sounds, that she's going to kill me and she wouldn't want any of the bad guys she's hiring to do that. I'm right, aren't I?"

Metro turned around, holding a pick that was red at the tip like it had just been put over a fire. "Sort of. You see, she's away tonight on a very important mission. So, she asked me here to _prepare you_ for tomorrow's battle."

Tunica gave a gulp. "I take it I'm going to be branded now, aren't I?"

"More like cursed," said Metro grinning and walking up to her.

She sighed. "This is going to hurt."

He stood over her and tore her shirt. Her back was bare and he grinned as he began to move the pick over her back, carving the symbol into her skin. She screamed and wreathed.


	26. Shape Shifting

25

**SHAPE SHIFTING**

Black Jack filled the bar with noise and bullets as the shadows came closer towards them. Skulduggery and Valkyrie threw flames at the shadows to try and stop them. It was working but it wasn't going to for very long if they didn't leave soon.

"Jack, we have to leave, now!" shouted Skulduggery.

"Man, this bar is my life!" he said.

"If you don't leave, you won't have a life!" shouted Valkyrie.

He sighed. He gave his door a strong kick and it shattered into pieces. They ran out into the streets, the shadows slowly crawling after them.

"These guys don't quit, huh?" said Jack.

Skulduggery pushed at the air and the sewer grate that the Shape Shifter had escaped through flew off. He jumped in, Valkyrie and Jack following him. Jack grabbed the grate and shut them in, leaving the shadows banging on it to try and get its prey back.

They walked on the concrete, Skulduggery's flame guiding them and looked around, observing everything that happened. A rat running by, a drip of water falling from the ceiling, splashing water that fell from the pipes. They were careful of everything.

Valkyrie considered Skulduggery lucky for not having a nose. It stunk down here like you wouldn't believe. Jack didn't seem to even notice. She shrugged. He was a guy, what did you expect? She looked at the wall and saw their shadows being cast upon it. She then noticed a new shape appear. A blob of a shape. She only seemed to see darkness.

"Skulduggery," she said, "Shine your light over there."

He shone his light in the direction she pointed at and nothing was there. She frowned. He shone it back in front of them only to see a shape attack them. They all moved away as it pounced on them. The shape turned around and looked at them. He laughed as his shape began to change. He changed himself into an image of Tunica.

Jack scowled. "Hey man, that's low!"

"What's the matter, Jack?" he said, his voice changing to Tunica's, "can't fight your best friend? I can."

He splayed his hands and Jack went flying as the air rippled. He hit the wall and was unconscious. Skulduggery got out his gun and pointed it at him. He hesitated. Tunica merely laughed. "Perfect person to be, right?"

Valkyrie looked as Skulduggery lower his gun. She summoned flames to her hands and threw it at Tunica. Tunica howled. Skulduggery looked at her. "What? I know it's not Tunica. Besides, she's used to all the injuries anyway."

Tunica got up, his shape changing again back into its original shape. "You've got attitude girl. I like that in a person."

He changed into an image of Valkyrie. She gasped. "Hey! I'm one of a kind! No fair!"

The shape shifter lunged at Valkyrie and the two began to fight with each other. Jack got up and staggered towards Skulduggery. He looked at the two Cains fighting with each other. Jack looked at Skulduggery. "I seemed to have missed a lot."

The two Valkyrie's pushed each other away and looked at the two men. "Help me, don't just stand there," said one of them.

"Help _me_! She's the imposter," said the other.

"Ah hell," the two men said.

"Don't listen to this fraud," said the first Cain.

"Look who's calling who a fraud?!" shouted the other.

Jack looked at Skulduggery. "This is perfect. What now?"

Skulduggery went deep into thought. He then snapped his fingers and spoke. "Valkyries, I have thought of the perfect way to separate you from each other. Aren't I an absolute mastermind?"

"Yes you are," said the first one.

"No, you're not! In a time of crisis, you're _still _bragging on about yourself," said the other.

Skulduggery aimed his gun at the first one. He sighed and his shape changed again. Before it had a chance to move, Valkyrie splayed her hand and the shape crashed into the wall, making it crack.

She looked at Skulduggery. "How'd you know?"

"No one insults me quite like you, Valkyrie," he said.

"I am quite good at that, aren't I?" she laughed.

"Guys, let's go. The rehearsal is going on right now and they could all be danger," said Jack.

"What about him?" Valkyrie asked.

Jack stood perfectly still and duplicated himself till there were three of them. The original Jack pointed to the other two. "Take him to Angel and Mikhail and warn them about what is happening.

"Consider it done!" said the two of them, picking up the black blob.

Jack looked at them. "Can we go now?"

"What are we waiting for?" said Skulduggery shrugging.

They walked into the church. Skulduggery ran to the reception hall across the street with Jack but Valkyrie walked through the altar. She saw Agent L sitting on one of the benches, crying.

"Agent L, what's wrong?" she said sitting next to her.

"My reception hall. Everything's a mess and we can't afford to replace it. Not only that, Agent T…"

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. Agent I told me she was still here. Maybe she escaped, maybe she got away. But…"

Valkyrie hugged her and looked her in the eyes. "I promise we'll get her back."

Agent L smiled. Skulduggery walked in. "He-he took her."

"Who?" said Agent L standing up.

"…Metro."

"Oh God," she said covering her eyes.

"We'll find her," he said. "Go to your party. It must have started by now."

"No, I want to help."

"You'll be helping by enjoying yourself," said Jack walking in. "Tunica has worked very hard to make your wedding perfect. Don't disappoint her by missing your last night of being single." He smiled.

She smiled at him. "Alright."

She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Bring her back."

"We will. Now go."

She left. Jack looked at Skulduggery. "It's Metro, man. We have to find her. God knows what he'll do to her."

"I know," said Skulduggery. "But she could be anywhere."

"Then we'll look everywhere!"

Skulduggery sighed. They had some serious work to do.


	27. Last Place you'd Look

26

**LAST PLACE YOU'D LOOK**

Angel walked around his office nervously. Mikhail stood by the desk, trying to think where she could be. Jack and Skulduggery leaned against the wall, deep in thought. Valkyrie sat on the chair in front of the desk, as well trying to think.

"What's Metro's specialty? When he takes victims, what does he do with them?" asked Valkyrie.

"Unspeakable things," whispered Jack under his breath, scowling.

"He usually…experiments on them," said Skulduggery looking down.

Valkyrie went quiet.

"Does he have any hot spots?" asked Skulduggery looking at a very worried Angel.

"No. He always changes his locations so no one can track him," he said still walking up and down.

"Doesn't Tunica have a tracker on her? I think she has one on her earring," said Jack looking up.

"I've already checked. His jammed the frequency. I can't find her," said Mikhail.

Valkyrie then thought of something. "Does he sometimes operate?"

"Who knows? He does such horrific things, maybe. Why?" asked Angel.

"I have to go," she said running for the door.

Skulduggery got up and run after her, as did the rest of the men.

Valkyrie thought it was a crazy idea but she had to try. She remembered the night she was running away from Agent X. She thought of the room that led into Mikhail's lab. It was an operating room of sorts that had equipment and anything else Metro would need to operate, or torture Tunica with. It would be the perfect place to hide Tunica because no one would think of looking for her there.

She ran up the stairs, Skulduggery close behind and she ran through the first door. She ran through the dark foyer, trying hard not to trip again. She saw a dim light up ahead and ran faster. She could hear Skulduggery shouting behind her. She entered the room and gasped.

She saw Tunica lying flat on her back, eyes closed and tied down to one of the beds. There was a pick on the table next to her and the smell of smoke. Valkyrie ran up to the bed and tried to break her free. Tunica opened her eyes slowly. Valkyrie looked at her.

"That won't work, you know?" she said, smiling softly.

Skulduggery entered the room and looked at Tunica. He ran up to the table and helped Cain try and free her. Tunica cringed. "Stop! The more you try to free me, the tighter it becomes."

Skulduggery and Valkyrie stopped as Angel and Mikhail walked in with Jack. Mikhail covered his mouth. "This is where he left our sister?"

"When I find this guy…" started Angel who looked as though he were about to kill someone.

"Calm down, bro, and help me over here!" shouted Tunica.

Mikhail opened the door leading to his lab and raffled around though a few jars here and there. He then walked back into the room with a bottle.

"Now Tunica, as soon as I pour this, the bars will melt. You have to remove your hands immediately. Okay?"

"Okay," she said looking down at her hands.

Mikhail dropped a few drops on each bar. It began to sizzle and melt. Tunica quickly moved her hands as it melted. She rubbed her wrists and sighed. "It's good to have my hands back."

Mikhail moved to the shackles on her ankles. Skulduggery gave her his hand. She frowned. "He tortured me."

He looked at her. "I'm sure."

"On my back, Skulduggery."

He looked at Angel. "It's fine Tunica…"

"He said it was a curse."

Skulduggery looked at Cain. "Move. I can look at it, you can't."

She nodded and stood beside Angel. He helped her up and looked at her. "Oh my God."

Tunica looked at him. "What?"

"I-I've seen this symbol before. I can't remember where but I think I know what it means," he said looking at her. 'It's a symbol of death."

She sighed. "Perfect."

Tunica was in her bedroom, sitting at the edge of her bed, her head low. Valkyrie walked in. She looked up. "Hello. Thank you again, Cain. If it wasn't for your quick thinking, I would still be strapped to that bed."

"Don't mention it. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Me? I'm fine. I've been cursed before. You should see the symbols on my arms," she laughed.

Valkyrie frowned. "Angel seems very upset about it."

Tunica stood, shrugging. Then frowning, realizing the wounds on her back were still fresh. All she had on was a fresh black pant and bandages around her entire torso and arm length gloves. "He always worries about stuff like that. It's not surprising, really."

"I don't blame him," Valkyrie said, anger showing on her face, "Metro tortured you! He tried to kill you! And it's all that Witch's fault. She's the one who sent him and the rest of the villains!"

Tunica put her hands on Valkyrie's shoulders. "Calm down, Cain. Metro and the Witch have done worse to me. Don't get too upset about it."

"Don't…everyday they try and kill you and you never seem to care! Why?"

"I do care, it's just…"

"They torture you, they hurt you, yet it never even phases you! You still try and stop them and save people who don't even care! Why?"

Tunica shook Valkyrie. "Cain! I can't answer you if you go into a fit like that!"

Valkyrie looked at her, about to cry. "I do it because life is too short."

"What?"

"Life is too short," said Tunica smiling, "It's just one of those things. It's not fair at all, yes, but you don't stop living for knowing this. Everyday I save people from bad guys like Metro or Snapdragon or The Witch. I give them the opportunity to see their families again, something I will never be able to do. I know that in the process I get a little hurt and banged up but I deal with it and move on. This is just the type of world I live in, the world we all live in."

Valkyrie looked at her. She then looked away. Tunica frowned. "I know I could have been killed Valkyrie, but I wasn't. I survived because the Witch wants to have the honour of killing me. When I face her tomorrow, I_ may_ die, but until then I enjoy every minute I have with my friends and family. Like I said, life is just too damn short."

Skulduggery walked in, noticing Valkyrie standing up and Tunica frowning. "Are you two alright?"

Tunica looked at Cain. "Yes, we're both alright," said Valkyrie trying to smile a bit.

"Good. Shall we go and figure out what we're going to sing tomorrow?"

"Yes! Thank you for reminding me!" said Tunica smiling. "I actually have a song in mind, to be honest."

"Good. Jack and Mikhail are waiting in the Music room."

Tunica frowned. "We have a music room?"

Valkyrie looked around at all the instruments. She was amazed at how many there were. Tunica grabbed a jacket that hung off a coat hanger and looked through a book case that housed all their music sheets. Valkyrie walked around the room. It had a few speakers on the wall for the electric instrument and there were stands to place music on everywhere. She saw a variety of instruments, some leaning against walls, some in cases, some in glass cases and some too big to fit anywhere else but the floor. Skulduggery walked up to the piano and traced his hand over the top of it. "Very nice."

"You like it? It cost us a fortune but it plays like a dream," said Mikhail.

Jack walked up to the drums and grabbed a set of sticks. He began to play around with it and smiled. He was very good.

Tunica traced her index finger over the letters until she found Q. She looked through the artists until she found the music she wanted. "Ah-ha."

Skulduggery looked at her. "Q? What artist names begin with Q?"

"Queen?" said Valkyrie shrugging.

"She's right by the way," Tunica said taking out the sheets of music.

"So wait. We're singing Ah-ha?" said Jack.

"No," said Tunica rolling her eyes. "We're singing this." She gave a sheet to everybody. Mikhail looked at it. "Good Old fashioned Lover boy? Really, sis?"

"I thought it would be interesting," she said picking up a few stands. "We have all the instruments, all the musicians and it kind of describes how this guy won Agent L over."

She put one in front of her brother and one next to him. She then put one next to Jack and another a bit further away from him. Tunica grabbed an electric guitar and plugged it into one of the speakers. Mikhail picked up one of the other electric guitars and handed a triangle to Cain. She frowned. "Is that it?"

"Well, you'll be singing as well, so…"

She looked at him. "I can't sing, though."

"There's no such thing," said Skulduggery and Tunica simultaneously.

She looked at them. "Everyone can sing. It just depends on how well you sing. I have a lovely singing voice, but I hate singing," said Skulduggery.

"Still bragging on about yourself Skulduggery," smiled Tunica.

"Well, I can't sing well at all," said Cain.

"Just try. Besides, it won't be a main part and we'll all be singing with you so you won't be too exposed," Skulduggery said moving a few sheets around as he set them properly on the stand on the piano.

She sighed and walked over to the stand Tunica had put up next to Jack.

Tunica tested a few strings and then frowned. "Who's singing Freddie Mercury's part?"

They looked at her. She laughed. "I'm a girl."

"He was gay," said Mikhail.

"Don't be judgemental now."

"I say try."

She sighed and they began to play.

It actually wasn't as bad as Valkyrie thought. She enjoyed watching Tunica and Mikhail play their guitar solo and thought the song was lots of fun.

She still thought _"We are the Champions"_ would have been perfect.


	28. The Sleepless Knight

26

**LAST PLACE YOU'D LOOK**

Angel walked around his office nervously. Mikhail stood by the desk, trying to think where she could be. Jack and Skulduggery leaned against the wall, deep in thought. Valkyrie sat on the chair in front of the desk, as well trying to think.

"What's Metro's specialty? When he takes victims, what does he do with them?" asked Valkyrie.

"Unspeakable things," whispered Jack under his breath, scowling.

"He usually…experiments on them," said Skulduggery looking down.

Valkyrie went quiet.

"Does he have any hot spots?" asked Skulduggery looking at a very worried Angel.

"No. He always changes his locations so no one can track him," he said still walking up and down.

"Doesn't Tunica have a tracker on her? I think she has one on her earring," said Jack looking up.

"I've already checked. His jammed the frequency. I can't find her," said Mikhail.

Valkyrie then thought of something. "Does he sometimes operate?"

"Who knows? He does such horrific things, maybe. Why?" asked Angel.

"I have to go," she said running for the door.

Skulduggery got up and run after her, as did the rest of the men.

Valkyrie thought it was a crazy idea but she had to try. She remembered the night she was running away from Agent X. She thought of the room that led into Mikhail's lab. It was an operating room of sorts that had equipment and anything else Metro would need to operate, or torture Tunica with. It would be the perfect place to hide Tunica because no one would think of looking for her there.

She ran up the stairs, Skulduggery close behind and she ran through the first door. She ran through the dark foyer, trying hard not to trip again. She saw a dim light up ahead and ran faster. She could hear Skulduggery shouting behind her. She entered the room and gasped.

She saw Tunica lying flat on her back, eyes closed and tied down to one of the beds. There was a pick on the table next to her and the smell of smoke. Valkyrie ran up to the bed and tried to break her free. Tunica opened her eyes slowly. Valkyrie looked at her.

"That won't work, you know?" she said, smiling softly.

Skulduggery entered the room and looked at Tunica. He ran up to the table and helped Cain try and free her. Tunica cringed. "Stop! The more you try to free me, the tighter it becomes."

Skulduggery and Valkyrie stopped as Angel and Mikhail walked in with Jack. Mikhail covered his mouth. "This is where he left our sister?"

"When I find this guy…" started Angel who looked as though he were about to kill someone.

"Calm down, bro, and help me over here!" shouted Tunica.

Mikhail opened the door leading to his lab and raffled around though a few jars here and there. He then walked back into the room with a bottle.

"Now Tunica, as soon as I pour this, the bars will melt. You have to remove your hands immediately. Okay?"

"Okay," she said looking down at her hands.

Mikhail dropped a few drops on each bar. It began to sizzle and melt. Tunica quickly moved her hands as it melted. She rubbed her wrists and sighed. "It's good to have my hands back."

Mikhail moved to the shackles on her ankles. Skulduggery gave her his hand. She frowned. "He tortured me."

He looked at her. "I'm sure."

"On my back, Skulduggery."

He looked at Angel. "It's fine Tunica…"

"He said it was a curse."

Skulduggery looked at Cain. "Move. I can look at it, you can't."

She nodded and stood beside Angel. He helped her up and looked at her. "Oh my God."

Tunica looked at him. "What?"

"I-I've seen this symbol before. I can't remember where but I think I know what it means," he said looking at her. 'It's a symbol of death."

She sighed. "Perfect."

Tunica was in her bedroom, sitting at the edge of her bed, her head low. Valkyrie walked in. She looked up. "Hello. Thank you again, Cain. If it wasn't for your quick thinking, I would still be strapped to that bed."

"Don't mention it. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Me? I'm fine. I've been cursed before. You should see the symbols on my arms," she laughed.

Valkyrie frowned. "Angel seems very upset about it."

Tunica stood, shrugging. Then frowning, realizing the wounds on her back were still fresh. All she had on was a fresh black pant and bandages around her entire torso and arm length gloves. "He always worries about stuff like that. It's not surprising, really."

"I don't blame him," Valkyrie said, anger showing on her face, "Metro tortured you! He tried to kill you! And it's all that Witch's fault. She's the one who sent him and the rest of the villains!"

Tunica put her hands on Valkyrie's shoulders. "Calm down, Cain. Metro and the Witch have done worse to me. Don't get too upset about it."

"Don't…everyday they try and kill you and you never seem to care! Why?"

"I do care, it's just…"

"They torture you, they hurt you, yet it never even phases you! You still try and stop them and save people who don't even care! Why?"

Tunica shook Valkyrie. "Cain! I can't answer you if you go into a fit like that!"

Valkyrie looked at her, about to cry. "I do it because life is too short."

"What?"

"Life is too short," said Tunica smiling, "It's just one of those things. It's not fair at all, yes, but you don't stop living for knowing this. Everyday I save people from bad guys like Metro or Snapdragon or The Witch. I give them the opportunity to see their families again, something I will never be able to do. I know that in the process I get a little hurt and banged up but I deal with it and move on. This is just the type of world I live in, the world we all live in."

Valkyrie looked at her. She then looked away. Tunica frowned. "I know I could have been killed Valkyrie, but I wasn't. I survived because the Witch wants to have the honour of killing me. When I face her tomorrow, I_ may_ die, but until then I enjoy every minute I have with my friends and family. Like I said, life is just too damn short."

Skulduggery walked in, noticing Valkyrie standing up and Tunica frowning. "Are you two alright?"

Tunica looked at Cain. "Yes, we're both alright," said Valkyrie trying to smile a bit.

"Good. Shall we go and figure out what we're going to sing tomorrow?"

"Yes! Thank you for reminding me!" said Tunica smiling. "I actually have a song in mind, to be honest."

"Good. Jack and Mikhail are waiting in the Music room."

Tunica frowned. "We have a music room?"

Valkyrie looked around at all the instruments. She was amazed at how many there were. Tunica grabbed a jacket that hung off a coat hanger and looked through a book case that housed all their music sheets. Valkyrie walked around the room. It had a few speakers on the wall for the electric instrument and there were stands to place music on everywhere. She saw a variety of instruments, some leaning against walls, some in cases, some in glass cases and some too big to fit anywhere else but the floor. Skulduggery walked up to the piano and traced his hand over the top of it. "Very nice."

"You like it? It cost us a fortune but it plays like a dream," said Mikhail.

Jack walked up to the drums and grabbed a set of sticks. He began to play around with it and smiled. He was very good.

Tunica traced her index finger over the letters until she found Q. She looked through the artists until she found the music she wanted. "Ah-ha."

Skulduggery looked at her. "Q? What artist names begin with Q?"

"Queen?" said Valkyrie shrugging.

"She's right by the way," Tunica said taking out the sheets of music.

"So wait. We're singing Ah-ha?" said Jack.

"No," said Tunica rolling her eyes. "We're singing this." She gave a sheet to everybody. Mikhail looked at it. "Good Old fashioned Lover boy? Really, sis?"

"I thought it would be interesting," she said picking up a few stands. "We have all the instruments, all the musicians and it kind of describes how this guy won Agent L over."

She put one in front of her brother and one next to him. She then put one next to Jack and another a bit further away from him. Tunica grabbed an electric guitar and plugged it into one of the speakers. Mikhail picked up one of the other electric guitars and handed a triangle to Cain. She frowned. "Is that it?"

"Well, you'll be singing as well, so…"

She looked at him. "I can't sing, though."

"There's no such thing," said Skulduggery and Tunica simultaneously.

She looked at them. "Everyone can sing. It just depends on how well you sing. I have a lovely singing voice, but I hate singing," said Skulduggery.

"Still bragging on about yourself Skulduggery," smiled Tunica.

"Well, I can't sing well at all," said Cain.

"Just try. Besides, it won't be a main part and we'll all be singing with you so you won't be too exposed," Skulduggery said moving a few sheets around as he set them properly on the stand on the piano.

She sighed and walked over to the stand Tunica had put up next to Jack.

Tunica tested a few strings and then frowned. "Who's singing Freddie Mercury's part?"

They looked at her. She laughed. "I'm a girl."

"He was gay," said Mikhail.

"Don't be judgemental now."

"I say try."

She sighed and they began to play.

It actually wasn't as bad as Valkyrie thought. She enjoyed watching Tunica and Mikhail play their guitar solo and thought the song was lots of fun.

She still thought _"We are the Champions"_ would have been perfect.


	29. Trouble at the Sanctuary

28

TROUBLE AT THE SANCTUARY

Thurid Guild was a man of no nonsense and was very stubborn when it came to listening to someone other than himself or people in power, like himself. But on this particular day; someone got his attention in the most unusual and unreal way.

It was like any other day at the Sanctuary. Cleavers stood guard where needed, people hurried along here and there, the Administrator did his job quietly. He was a very quiet, timid man who would be given orders and without question or remark, did it. The Guild trusted him, but still kept an eye on everyone after the countless betrayals that had happened at the Sanctuary.

Thurid Guild walked through the passageway with Rumus Crux following him and listening thoroughly to what Guild was saying. He was like his little lap dog. Highly doubt Crux realized this, though.

A person in black who seemed to have a shadow over them walked passed the Administrator in a grim manner. Something was not right about it. The Administrator looked up and spoke in a very careful and precautious tone. "Excuse me, miss; but if you wish to see The Grand Elder, you need an appointment."

The woman stopped, her cape brushing the back of her legs. She turned around and looked at the Administrator furiously. He looked into her cold white eyes. The Administrator jumped and hid under his table, terrified. The woman continued walking forward.

She stopped when Guild and Crux saw her, her cape swerving and flowing. Guild looked at her and she looked at him, her red smile turning into one of scorn. He scowled. Crux stood beside him, utterly confused. The woman tilted her head. "Hello Guild. Long time no see."

"Tunica Spellcaster. What the hell are you doing here?" Guild said in an unsavoury tone.

Her eyes squinted, making her look even madder. "One of your bloody prisoners escaped last night. He now has one of the most powerful weapons that has the ability to kill me and my brothers, you self-centred twat!"

Crux glared at her. "You cannot talk to Guild that…"

She looked at him. He stopped. "So, you're the new detective around here? The one who replaced Skulduggery, correct?"

"Yes," he said, still glaring at her.

She looked at Guild. "This is the man you hired to replace him? Cute. You found the only man on this planet that actually thinks you're a genius."

"I should arrest you," said Guild, his patients running thin.

Tunica merely smiled. "Go ahead. See if _any_ of your Cleavers can come near me!"

"Cleavers …" he started when Tunica warned him "I would re-consider if I were you."

"Attack!"

Five Cleavers walked up to her. She sighed. "Guess we're going to have to do this the hard way."

She whispered a few words again under her breath and then raised her hands in a waving fashion. The Cleavers flew and hit the walls. Crux and Guild looked at her in amazement. She began to walk up it them.

Crux walked up to her. She tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. "What are you going to do to me? Tell me I'm under arrest?"

"You're under arrest!" he shouted at her. She picked him up by the collar. He looked at her, fear beginning to show. "I _hate_ weak men like you Crux and one more thing…" She threw him in to the air and kicked him the stomach when he reached the ground. "You'll never replace a detective like Skulduggery Pleasant."

Guild looked at her as she walked up to him "So that's why you're here? Because of him?"

She stopped, clenching her fists. "Are you deaf?! A prisoner from one of your cells that we sent to you has escaped! He has now probably given the Witch the power to destroy the last three Mystics on this planet! You should by now realize that legends are real and you should also know what will happen. And it's your fault, you…"

"We can't control it when and if one of our criminals happen to escape…"

Tunica's eyes were blazing. "You're an idiot!"

"And you're a fool!" he said.

Tunica raised her hand and Guild fell to his knees, crying out in pain. "I'm a powerful fool, then! A very dangerous combination."


	30. The Mystic Slaying

29

**THE MYSTIC SLAYING**

Valkyrie loved this new car. It was fast and very stylish. She was used to getting replacement cars that looked dreadful but for once, they got a car she actually liked. She looked at Skulduggery. "I thought you said you weren't an agent."

"I'm not," he said, "I am, though, an honorary agent. Someone who is given the privilege of being a TALT Agent, yet still not quite a TALT Agent."

She looked at him. "Simple," he said.

"Uh-huh. So why are we speeding after Tunica? What's wrong?"

He hesitated. "Well, you know how the Sceptre of the Ancients could destroy the Faceless Ones?"

"Yeah."

"Well, The Mystic Slayer is just that, something that can kill a Mystic. It was created by the Faceless Ones to destroy their creations when and if they turned on them."

"What is it?"

"It's a gun. You can put an ordinary bullet in it and fire at a Mystic and they will die. Nothing can heal it. No spells, no charms, nothing!"

Valkyrie thought about this. "So is this why she's loosing her temper?"

"Exactly. I don't blame her. But she's very dangerous when she looses her temper. It's like when I loose my temper but worse."

"Wait, if she's going to hurt Guild, why are we stopping her?"

Skulduggery looked at her. "What? He deserves it."

He sighed. "We're the good guys; it kind of comes with the job."

"No fair," said Valkyrie sulking.

Skulduggery tilted his head. "Oh no."

"What?"

"There's something else. We have to stop her!" he floored it and they went speeding towards the Sanctuary.

The car screeched to a stop outside the back entrance and Skulduggery jumped out. Valkyrie wobbled after him. "Hey! Wait for me! You probably got at least five speeding tickets back there. Give me a second to get out of the shock!"

"No time," he said getting out his gun and heading towards the door.

"Why are you going to the door? We won't be able to get in through there…" started Valkyrie when Skulduggery kicked the door open. No alarm went off, surprisingly. Skulduggery walked in, Valkyrie close behind him. They walked through the foyer, candles hanging off the wall to light it up. Valkyrie felt a cold wind sort of knock against her neck. She didn't like it. She walked a little faster next to Skulduggery. He stuck out his hand, reading the air in front of him. "Hmm."

"Oh no, when you say _hmm_, something bad has or is about to happen," said Valkyrie.

"This foyer hasn't been used in a while. If you call that bad…" started Skulduggery when something moved in front of them. It looked big and walked closer towards them.

"I think that's what I would call bad," said Valkyrie summoning flames to her hands.

Skulduggery pointed the gun at the person only to realize it was a Cleaver walking up to them. Valkyrie was about to throw her flames at him when Skulduggery stopped her. "Why are you stopping…?"

"Look at him," he said lowering his gun. "He seems to be injured in a way."

"Let me guess," she said looking at him.

"We'd better hurry."

They dashed past the Cleaver, who just let them pass by, and ran through the halls. They entered the Sanctuary only to see darkness. Skulduggery put his gun away and summoned flame to his hands as he walked forward. Valkyrie followed, the flames extinguishing in her hand.

They then stopped. "Do you hear that?" said Skulduggery tilting his head.

"It sounds like someone…screaming," she said.

Skulduggery and her ran to where they heard the screaming coming from. They passed fallen Cleavers and found themselves at the front of the Sanctuary. Guild and Tunica weren't here. Skulduggery walked up to the front desk and looked over the counter. "Hello?"

Someone screamed. Skulduggery shot back as the man picked his head over the counter. "H-Hello?"

Valkyrie looked at him. That must be the new Administrator. "We were wondering if you've seen a friend of ours. About my height, antennae on her head, trying to kill Guild, maybe," said Skulduggery looking at the man.

"You know that woman?!" he screeched.

"Obviously seen her. Which way did she happen to go?"

"I-I don't know. I heard her talking with the Grand Mage and one of his detectives…"

"Crux?" said Valkyrie.

"That's him. I heard people being hit and then I heard Guild screaming. There was silence after that."

"So you saw nothing at all?" asked Skulduggery.

"No, I-I was under here the whole time, Mr…I didn't get your name, sir," said The Administrator.

"I didn't give you my name, good man," said Skulduggery putting his hands into his pockets. "So, she must still be in the building somewhere with Guild."

"I hope she got Crux good," said Valkyrie grinning.

"Come on; let's see if we kind find them."

Skulduggery and Valkyrie continued to walk, leaving the Administrator to hide under his table again.

Skulduggery stopped again and turned to face someone after a few moments of walking. Valkyrie looked at who he was looking at and smiled. It was Crux, unconscious on the floor. She looked up at the dented wall and her smile grew bigger.

Skulduggery grabbed Crux by the collar and heaved him up.

"Ah, isn't that cute? He's sleeping," said Skulduggery tilting his head. He then began to shake him furiously. Crux screamed and looked at Skulduggery. He screamed again and Skulduggery let him go, annoyed of having him screaming in his face.

"You!" shouted Crux, pointing a finger at the skeleton detective. "You're under…"

"Yes, yes, we know! You wouldn't have happened to see Tunica Spellcaster walk by, did you?"

"That woman is here because of you?" Crux said, standing up quickly, "I should throw you and your girlfriend into one of our prisons."

Skulduggery tilted his head. "I swear, you're beginning to tick me off, my friend. Answer my question!"  
"You don't give the orders here anymore, skeleton," he took out a set of handcuffs.

Valkyrie sighed. "Skulduggery, please shut him up. Or I will!"

Skulduggery grabbed Crux and threw him against the wall on the other side of the room. He looked up. Then fainted.

"We warned him," said Valkyrie.

They heard someone screaming. It was Tunica and it was coming from the Elder's office. They ran.

The doors burst open and Skulduggery and Valkyrie watched as Guild and Tunica fought with each. Guild was on the floor, kneeling and injured and Tunica was standing across from him, a black shadow being cast over her face. Skulduggery sighed as Guild turned to face him. "Well, don't just stand there! Do something!" he shouted at Skulduggery.

Tunica looked at Skulduggery and tilted her head downwards. "Careful now, Pleasant. I wouldn't listen to him if I were a smart man."

Skulduggery tilted his head at her, like they were staring each other off. His tone changed, like he was calling to her. "Caster…"

"Pleasant…" said Tunica mimicking the tone.

"You're making a mistake here…"

"I know…"

"Come on," said Skulduggery walking up to her, "It's not the Guild's fault that Midnight Shadow _happened_ to escape. He's an idiot, yes; never listens to anyone, this is true; he has terrible taste in clothing…"

"Get to the point!" shouted Guild.

"But it is still not a reason to kill the man."

"He's a bad leader, Skulduggery. All the sorcerers and mages agree with this. Why should I leave him here, alive, to continue being a bad leader?"

"Because you're better than him."

Tunica hesitated for a moment, looking at the Guild and Skulduggery. She lowered her head and moved her arm towards Guild. Skulduggery was about to attack when the spell Tunica had place on Guild broke. He stood and looked at the two. Tunica sighed, the black shadow over her lifting. Guild looked at her furiously. "CLEAVERS!" he screeched.

"Uh," Tunica said, "Time to go!"

The remaining Cleavers that were in the Sanctuary stormed into the room. Skulduggery and Cain moved out of the way, running towards Tunica to try and avoid being captured.

"Three fugitives for the price of one. Perfect. Your brothers can't protect you now, Tunica," said Guild grinning.

Tunica looked at him. She outstretched her arm again and turned her hand. There was a crack and Guild grabbed his shoulder, screaming in pain. Tunica grinned as Skulduggery forced her hand down. They backed away as the Cleavers got closer and closer to them. Then, a hand came on Valkyrie's shoulder. She turned around to see Angel, transparent and halfway through the floor. He grabbed Tunica and Skulduggery and they disappeared through the floor. They could hear Guild shout, "AFTER THEM!"

They travelled through the ground and away from the Guild and his men. Valkyrie looked as the ground and dirt passed by her. She noticed how she became transparent too. She was so curious about it. Angel turned up and they found themselves back in the parking lot outside the Sanctuary.

"We'd better hurry," said Angel as he let go of everyone.

Skulduggery jumped into the car, as did everyone else.

"Seatbelts," he managed to shout out as the car turned furiously away from the approaching Cleavers.

Well, that it for now. I should be updating again around Thursday. I'm going to be away from the computer for a couple of days (going to a boring camp). Hope you're enjoying the book so far. The best parts have yet to come. The ending will shock you. It's…oh; I'm going to shut up now. Don't want to give away the ending


	31. The Disagreement between Friends

30

**THE DISAGREEMENT BETWEEN FRIENDS**

Tunica sat at the table, slumped over it, her head low. Valkyrie sat across from her, wondering if she would pass out again. Skulduggery stood behind Tunica to stop her from making _a run for it_. Commissioner R was fuming when she heard what Tunica had done to Guild, Crux and the Sanctuary. She was now there trying very hard to straighten things out. Angel was helping her.

Tunica knew what would happen when her brother returned. "It's not my fault," she mumbled.

"Yes, it is," said Skulduggery

"The dude…"

"That you nearly killed…"

"Is evil!"

"Is the Grand Mage, something you never seemed to get. This is New York all over again!"

"He deserved it!" said Tunica standing up.

"Yes, he did; but you don't storm in there to give it to him!" said Skulduggery as they began to fight with each other yet again. Valkyrie sighed. China walked up to the two.

"You know, this is a library," she said as the two looked at her.

"It's your library, China; nothing here is ever quiet," said Tunica putting her hand down.

China grinned at her, but made no comment on it. "So, now what?"

"I'm probably going to get a big speech from my brothers and Commissioner R about how I should learn to control my temper and blah, blah, blah!"

"Oh, you're so mature about it, aren't you?"

"Glad you see it that way."

The doors opened and in walked Black Jack and Strike. Tunica sighed. _This is going to be fun_.

Jack looked at her, trying very hard not to grin. "So, what's this I'm hearing about you going up to Guild and twisting his arm, _literally_?"

Tunica scowled at him. "I didn't twist his arm, I dislocated his shoulder. But that's not the point, have you heard why I did that and went storming in there in the first place?"

Jack looked at her, his grinning turning into a serious look. "Yes, I did. But…"

"No! Don't you as well give me a big speech about how it will be alright in the end and how I shouldn't panic about it! I'm sick and tired of hearing that, Jack and you know it!"

Jack sighed. "Tunica…"

Just then, Angel walked into the room. Tunica frowned as her brother walked up to her. He looked as though he would give her a slap over the face.

"Tunica Spellcaster, you are…" he started when Tunica put a finger in front of his lips. "Shh! Do you hear that? It's the sound of rushing wind. Like me running away. Bye," she said running past him. He sighed and phased through the floor. Before she could reach the door, he was in front of her, his arms folded. She gulped.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he shouted walking up to her; Tunica slowly backing away.

"I think we should go," said Skulduggery.

"That would be good," said Valkyrie standing up.

They headed for the door when China stopped them. "So you're going to leave him and her here to sort out their issues?"

"Pretty much," said Valkyrie.

"Skulduggery…"

"Look, it's not as bad as you think it'll be…it'll be ten times worse. See you at the wedding," he said rushing through the door with Valkyrie.

China stood there, her beautiful smile turning into a scornful frown as Jack and Strike ran through the doors after them.

"Do you think that was a little mean?" asked Skulduggery as he drove on.

"Of course not! Besides, China doesn't get that many visitors so she'll be fine," said Valkyrie grinning.

Skulduggery sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm thinking," he said, still looking straight ahead, disguise on.

"I've never heard you sigh while thinking."

"Then you haven't been with me long enough."

"I've been with you for four years, Skulduggery."

He thought about this. "Hmm, nope; not long enough."

She looked at him. "Skulduggery…"

He laughed. "I'm annoying, aren't I?"

"Surprisingly so."

"It's just…" he hesitated, "Valkyrie, am I pushing you too hard?"

She looked at him, her look changing to one of confusion. "What makes you think you are?"

"Well, before I got sucked into the Faceless One dimension, everyone kept telling me I was pushing you too hard and that I was a bad influence."

"And?"

He sighed. "And that's why I'm asking you if I'm pushing you too hard."

"You're going to take all their opinions instead of mine?"

"You never tell me your opinion, Cain."

"Yes, I do."

"Not as much as everyone else does."

"Obviously, everyone else doesn't have much to do, then. We're constantly saving the world, Skulduggery. I'm not going to tell you every minute what my opinion is on a situation."

He looked at her. She sighed. "I will tell you if you are pushing me too hard."

"Somehow, I doubt that," he said looking forward again.

Skulduggery dropped her off at her house. "The wedding starts at six but for some odd reason, Tunica says we have to be at her house at two. I'll come and fetch you at one-thirty, okay?"

"Okay," she said, and the Mercedes drove off.

She splayed her hands and found herself still trying to heave herself up through the window. She opened it and fell through, landing on her floor, hard. She looked at her reflection who was sitting at the table, doing homework as usual.

"Hello," it said. "You haven't been home in a while."

"I've been busy," Valkyrie said standing up, brushing the dust off her coat. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"No, not really."

"Okay," Valkyrie knocked her boots off and put her coat on the bed. She grabbed some jeans and a T-shirt and went into the shower.

She went downstairs, feeling a bit more revived, in search of food. Her mom walked into the kitchen. "Hello, Stephanie."

"Hi, mom," she said looking through the fridge. She sighed. "Mom, do we have anything to eat?"

"There are some cookies in the cupboard if you want to munch on those; but if you're really hungry, I can cook you up something."

Valkyrie thought about this. "What time is it?"

Her mom looked at her. "Does it look like I have a watch on me?"

"Maybe."

Her mom sighed. "I'll go check on the clock in the lounge."

Her mom walked out of the kitchen, a moment passed, and then she walked back in. "It's one."

Valkyrie frowned. "Then no thank you, mom. I'll have to survive with just some cookies."

"You got some place to be?"

"Um, no. But I have a lot of homework to finish…"

"You told me it was a few pages of Maths."

Valkyrie tried to think now. "I-uh-have projects to hand in still."

"You're about to close school and you're still handing in projects?"

"You know how it is. School has really changed since you were a kid, mom. They try and push us to achieve our best!"

Her mom looked at her. "Really now?"

"Promise," said Valkyrie giving a smile.

Her mom sighed. "You are a strange one, Steph."

"But you still love me."

She laughed. "Yes, I still love you."

Her mom walked out the kitchen, giving Valkyrie a small wave. Valkyrie dug around in the cupboard, found a packet of cookies with only two of them left. She cursed. She went upstairs with the packet and munched on them while her reflection finished their homework.


	32. The Curse

31

**THE CURSE**

Tunica sat in the seat next to Skulduggery, looking ahead in dismay. Skulduggery decided that Tunica needed to see a specialist about the symbol on her back. He had never seen her get that angry, or evil for that matter, before. He theorized that the symbol on her back could have caused her sudden outburst.

Tunica had no wishes of talking to China about it, considering China was literally pushing her and her brother out the door, so they had to see someone else about it.

"So how did the _disagreement_ go with your brother?" asked Skulduggery.

Tunica hesitated. "Well, I suppose."

"He ripped you to shreds, didn't he?"

"Hell yeah," said Tunica sighing. "My brothers."

"So what happened? Are you going to be able to go to the wedding?"

"Yes, and the reception thankfully, but the next morning, it's off to trial."

Skulduggery tried not to laugh. "Really?"

"Not my fault," mumble Tunica again.

"Oh well, that's not so bad. I committed treason and now I'm a wanted man."

Tunica looked at him. "You've done worse than that, Skulduggery. That's why you're a wanted man."

"Whatever keeps you satisfied," he said.

Tunica grinned. _Same old Skulduggery_.

They knocked on the door, waiting outside in the snow. Tunica hadn't been to the Temple Bar in decades. She never really had a need to come here. Finbar Wrong opened the door and looked at the two. "Skull-man!" he said very happily. He then looked at Tunica. "Whoa! It's you! Wow! I mean, I've heard of you but never thought I'd see you in person. You rock, man!"

Tunica looked at him, then at Skulduggery. "Uh, thank you."

"You're…uh, give me a minute here. I remember the name…"

"Tunica Spellcaster."

"There you go!" he said pointing at her. She sighed. "This is your _expert_?"

"No," said Skulduggery, "_China _is our expert but her help is not within reach at this point in time, so…"

"Skull-head, don't make a five year speech. Just ask the Goth for help."

"What can I do for yo?" said Finbar. "And I'm not Goth."

"We've come to ask you if you can identify a symbol for us," said Skulduggery tilting his head slightly.

Finbar scratched the back of his neck. "Sure, man. But, I ask for one thing in return."

"What?"

"To see her wicked curses and plagues that are on her arms as well," he said pointing at Tunica again.

She looked at him. "Are you trying to kill yourself my friend, or are you just high?"

"No, man! I'm an artist in the way of the tattoos and, dude, do you know how cool those symbols on your hands must look. I mean, wow!"

Tunica looked at Skulduggery, a confused smile coming on to her face. Skulduggery looked at Finbar. "Okay, okay; we'll let you see."

"Sweet man!" he said. He then moved out of the way. "Step into my office and we'll take a look."

Tunica and Skulduggery walked in. Tunica covered her mouth trying very hard not to laugh. She liked guys like Finbar. She just couldn't trust them very much.

Tunica sat on the table in his tattoo parlour. She looked around at all the designs on the wall. Skulduggery stood with his hands in his pockets. Tunica sighed. "This is stupid. We know it's a curse. Let's just pretend it's not there and get on with our lives."

"That curse may be affecting you in some way. I've seen you loose your temper but not like that, Tunica. It may be dangerous," said Skulduggery picking up a book and paging through it.

"I've grown older since you last saw me," she said smiling.

"I don't see it," he said putting the book back as Finbar walked in.

"So, what am I looking at?" he said smiling. Tunica frowned.

"A symbol that was carved into her skin on her back," said Skulduggery.

"Oh, that must have hurt. Well, let me see then."

Tunica hesitated. She turned around and took off her black jacket that she wore. Her bandages were still wrapped around the wound. She cursed. She'd forgot her brothers had made her put it on. Skulduggery looked at Finbar. "We're going to need some scissors."

Finbar raffled around in a draw and found a pair. He slowly began to cut away at the bandages from the bottom up.

"Skulduggery, are you sure this won't kill the man?" asked Tunica feeling the cold blade go up her back.

"I'm sure," he said.

The bandages unravelled when he reached the top. Tunica grabbed them and held them closely to her chest. "Whoa," said Finbar. He looked at it, curiously and intensely. It was still healing but looked better than it did when Skulduggery had found her.

"Can I put my jacket back on now?" asked Tunica, turning around slightly.

Finbar was nonresponsive for a moment then looked up. "Hmm? Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

Tunica quickly grabbed her jacket and buttoned it up. She turned around to face the two men, taking the bandages of her lap. "Well?"

"What you have there is a positive possessive curse. It's like being possessed but without the ghost," said Finbar in amazement.

"We kind of figured," said Skulduggery.

"It must be triggered by something, though for it to work."

"Like getting really upset about finding out Midnight Shadow gave the ultimate weapon to the Witch," said Tunica.

"Wow, that's an interesting way of putting it," said Finbar shrugging.

"Is there a cure? A way of stopping it in its tracks?" asked Skulduggery.

Finbar thought. "You're gonna have to ask a guy who's really, really good with the spell casting and stuff. You're asking the wrong Wrong here, man."

Tunica sighed. "Peachy."

Finbar looked at Tunica, a big smile on his face. She moved her head back a little bit. "Pleasant, is he alright?"

"I think he wants to see his hands," Skulduggery said.

"That really came out wrong," said Tunica grinning. She looked at Finbar. "My friend, these symbols are not tattoos. You could end up dying."

"Who me? Nah, its fine. I won't die or anything gruesome like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said smiling at her. Tunica sighed. She wasn't going to get through to this man. She rolled up her sleeves and removed her arm-length gloves. Finbar looked at the scars, the symbols and the curses on her arms in utter amazement. Skulduggery looked closer at them. He had never seen them before in his life.

"Whoa! That is cool!" he said, sort of laughing as he said it. "Look at that one," he pointed at the wave-like patterns on her wrists, "The Curse of Nature. I've never seen this except in books. I repeat, that is cool!"

"You've said," Tunica grinned. She grabbed her gloves and put them back on. "Okay, we have to go."

"Ah, come on. Just one more minute," said Finbar looking up sadly as she jumped off the table.

"Sorry, Finbar; we have a wedding to go to," said Skulduggery.

"What?" he said, his eyes going big and wide. He walked up to Skulduggery and shook his hand. "Congrates, man! When I married Sharon, it was the greatest decision I ever made. We're the happiest of couples now. I think you two, you know, are just right for each other…"

Skulduggery took back his hand. "No, no, no! It's not _our_ wedding, Finbar. Why on earth would you think we'd marry?"

"I don't know. Love at first sight or something. Or, in your case, after years and years of being together…"

"I live in New York and he lives here," said Tunica, "we hardly see each other."

"Long desistance relationship. When you're in love, distance is nothing. And when you do see each other…"

"Okay, we're leaving!" said Tunica suddenly; not wanting to hear what he thought they were doing.

Skulduggery walked out the door with Tunica. "Thank you, Finbar."

"No man, thank you. I have some great ideas for some new designs. Come back soon! It seems like you've been gone for years." Skulduggery sighed.

As Skulduggery and Tunica walked up to the car, they looked at each other. They stopped and burst out laughing.

Well, that it for now. I should be updating again around Thursday. I'm going to be away from the computer for a couple of days (going to a boring camp). Hope you're enjoying the book so far. The best parts have yet to come. The ending will shock you. It's…oh; I'm going to shut up now. Don't want to give away the ending


	33. An Actress at Heart

32

**AN ACTRESS AT HEART**

Valkyrie looked out the window, bored. Her reflection continued to work on her homework. She saw the Mercedes pull up outside and she looked up, happy that she was finally going. "Bye, see you when I see you," said Valkyrie grabbing her jacket and about to jump out the window when she saw a neighbour suddenly outside having lunch with a bunch of people. She cursed.

"What's wrong?" asked her reflection.

"I'm stuck! If that lady and her guests see me climbing out the window, she'll have a fit, my mom will come outside and have a fit and then, and then I don't want to know what happens then."

"Hmm," the reflection though. "How unfortunate."

She looked out the window at the Mercedes. She couldn't scream across to Skulduggery or get his attention without someone noticing. She then thought about calling him. She grabbed her jacket and dug around in the pockets. She found her phone but it wouldn't turn on. She furiously shook it. "What is wrong with this stupid thing?"

The reflection got up and looked at it with her. "When last did you charge it?"

Valkyrie sighed. "A while."

"I'll find the charger for you," said the reflection walking around the room. Valkyrie looked nervously out the window. She saw Skulduggery looking around, someone next to him talking with him. It seemed to be Tunica.

She jumped when the reflection tapped her shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Here's the charger," she gave her the charger with a two-pin plug. She quickly plugged it into the wall and turned it on. It asked for her pin. She cursed again. "What the hell is my pin?"

"9013," said her reflection.

She pressed the numbers and pressed enter. It turned on. It showed her the normal screen with two missed calls on it, both from Skulduggery. She quickly called him, looking out the window again. He looked as though he was about to get out of his car. He answered. "Where have you been? I've been…"

"Phone's battery died. Skulduggery, I can't leave," she said, panicked. Her reflection merely went back to work.

"Why can't you leave?" asked Skulduggery, confused.

"Look outside, in my neighbour's garden."

Skulduggery's head moved as he looked outside. "I see a bunch of elderly…"

Tunica shouted in the background, "OLD!"

There was a hitting sound and Tunica's voice, cursing. "…_elderly_ woman having tea. I take it you can't leave without them seeing you."

"Uh-huh," he went quiet. He's voice then went softer as he began to talk with Tunica. Valkyrie waited, her eyebrows raised in boredom. His voice then came back on. "Hang on a minute…" and he hung up. She looked at her phone. "What?"

She then looked outside as Tunica got out of the car. She gasped. She continued watching as Tunica walked up to the front door. She ran to her bedroom door and waited by the stairs as the doorbell rang.

Valkyrie's mom opened the door to see a woman wearing sunglasses, Skulduggery's hat and scarf along with a jacket and pant.

"Can I help you, miss?" Valkyrie's mother asked.

"Yes, you can, _miss_. You see, I am one of your daughter's new teachers. I teach drama at her school," Tunica said smiling brightly and changing her tone into one of happiness. Valkyrie frowned. She didn't know Tunica had it in her. She then remembered Tunica say she used be act in Broadway.

Tunica continued. "I am currently working on a one act play that we're hoping to do next term for school and I wanted to see if your daughter would like to chat with me about it."

"Who? Stephanie?" her mom said, surprised.

"Why, yes. She is quiet the actress. Quite a comedian at heart, really. It will only take a moment," said Tunica brightly.

"Well, um, you can check with her. Stephanie! One of your teachers is down here."

Valkyrie ran downstairs and looked at Tunica smiling. "Thanks, mom. I can take it from here."

Her mom shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. Valkyrie looked at Tunica. "Skulduggery sent you to get me?"

"I look more normal than he does, _Stephanie_."

"Hey!…never mind. How are you going to get me out of here," Valkyrie whispered. "My mom will notice that I'm gone, you know."

"Skull-head mentioned you had a reflection. Go grab her and sneak out while I distract your mom."

"Now that sounds like a plan," Valkyrie said.

"Go grab her now," said Tunica.

Valkyrie ran up the stairs. Her mom walked back into the room. "Is she alright?"

"Fine, really," said Tunica, her happy tone returning. "She's going to check her calendar to see when she's free and if she can make it to rehearsal. We'll be practising throughout the holiday."

Tunica looked up and saw Valkyrie waiting with her reflection next to her. Tunica walked up to Misses Edgely and turned her around. "Just between us two, acting is very serious work…" Tunica said putting her arm around her. Valkyrie tiptoed down the stairs, the reflection quietly following.

"…I'm new, like I said, and I have to know now, will Stephanie be dedicated to practice? Because people who don't practice have no place in my class!"

Valkyrie quickly ran through the door as her mom turned around. She jumped. "Oh, Stephanie. You gave us a fright."

"Sorry, mom," said the reflection.

"Well, I'll discuss it with Stephanie and we'll see. But thank you for considering her, Miss…?"

"…Tennyson, my friend. You do that. Well, I have to go…"

"Are you sure? You're more than welcome to stay for a cup of tea."

"Oh no, dear. I have to go and see someone about a play I'm directing. He's a real drama queen. It's been a pleasure meeting you and I hope to see your daughter in our play. Good day." Tunica headed for the door. Misses Edgely closed it as she left. "What a strange woman."

Valkyrie looked at Tunica. The two of them casually walked up to the car, got in and drove away.

"Wow, Tunica. That was very convincing," said Valkyrie putting her seatbelt on. Tunica laughed in the back as she handed Skulduggery his things. "I didn't go to theatrical school for nothing. That was fun, actually."

"So where have you guys been? You're late, you know."

Skulduggery and Tunica went quiet. They were trying very hard not to laugh again. "We-we went to see somebody about something. It doesn't matter. What I want to know is how long you've been using that reflection, Val. It looks so real, man!"

Valkyrie hesitated. Skulduggery looked at Tunica. "Why on earth do we have to be getting ready so early? We have four hours to do nothing."

"Nothing?" Tunica said. "We still have lots of things to do and then we have to get all dressed up and get the show on the road."

"Hmph, it sounds like you're getting married," joked Valkyrie.

Skulduggery and Tunica burst out laughing, unable to hold it in. Valkyrie looked at them in confusion. She found them so weird.


	34. Very Irresponsible

33

**VERY IRRESPONSIBLE**

Skulduggery and Tunica stood in the waiting room outside the sixteen doors foyer, waiting for Angel. Valkyrie sat on the green chair. Tunica sighed. "I'm bored."

"You're always bored."

"When I'm not doing anything, I get bored."

Valkyrie looked at the two. "You guys seem like you've known each other for years."

Skulduggery sighed. "We're old."

Tunica looked at him. "Hey, I'm a couple of hundred years younger than you are, Skull-head! Don't as well classify me as old."

"_A couple?_" Skulduggery laughed.

"There's going to be a fight right here and now in a minute," mumbled Tunica.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. She then looked up as Kenspeckle walked into the room. She looked at him, surprised. Tunica stood up straight. "Hello, Professor Grouse. Coming to say hello?"

He glared at her. "No. Your brother asked me to drop of something for him."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. I thought he told me to get everything from you when we saw you last…"

"I see you're not frozen anymore. What did your brothers do to you?"

"Nothing. They were experiencing the same thing. Valkyrie's touch revived me."

He looked at Valkyrie. "Her?"

"She's an Ancient," Skulduggery commented.

He looked at them. "It's going to happen again and a simple touch won't stop it."

"We know," Skulduggery and Tunica said.

Angel walked in. "Ah, Kenspeckle. Thank you for coming. Follow me."

Kenspeckle followed Angel through the doors. Tunica looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Man, I'm bored!"

"You're the one who told us to be here this early."

"Bro told me we had to be here this early."

"Still blaming them for everything?"

"Always."

"You know, one of these days, your going to have to learn to take responsibility for your actions, Tunica."

"Well, that ain't going to happen today."

"Is not."

"Agh, there you go again!"

The receptionist looked over the counter. "Spellcaster."

Tunica looked at her. "Yes?"

"You got a phone call yesterday. I forgot to give it to you and considering you weren't here…"

"Who was it from?"

"Your supplier."

"What was the message?"

"He wants to see you today at three to make the drop-off, or something like that," she continued to read through her magazine. "Just thought you'd like to know."

"Great," said Tunica folding her arms, beginning to frown. "Like I didn't have enough things to do today."

"You were just complaining that you had nothing to do," said Skulduggery. "You have a supplier?"

"Yes."

"Scratch that. What does your supplier supply?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see, considering you're giving me a lift to meet him and all."

"I am?"

"You are."

He sighed. "Please just tell me this: It's not drugs, is it?"

Tunica jumped up. "No! Hell no!"

"Just checking."

"How dare you think that, Skulduggery!"

They began to argue again. Valkyrie looked up at them. She laughed. They looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"You guys haven't been around each other for more than a week and you guys fight like you've been other for years."

"We don't argue," said Skulduggery, "We debate. If we don't agree on something…"

"Which we never do," said Tunica.

"…we debate with each other."

"That's what you guys are going to call it?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yes."

She looked at them. "Hey, look, I just say we argue," said Tunica.

Kenspeckle walked out of the foyer, Angel next to him. "Thank you again, professor."

"You're welcome, Sorcerer. I wish you luck tonight," he said. He looked at Tunica and Skulduggery. "Who knows what trouble they'll get you and Miss Cain into?"

"You think we're really irresponsible, don't you?" said Tunica folding her arms.

He looked at her. She thought about this. "Wait…"

"Tunica, if you're trying to change my view on you and your partner in crime over there…"

"Hey, this is a solo act, my friend. Skulduggery is merely a _colleague_ in my criminal life."

"You're both bad influences and irresponsible! I'm shocked that Valkyrie still is around you two."

"I'm shocked that you actually care about someone other than yourself."

"Tunica!" said Angel sternly.

"No, don't apologize for your sister's actions. She'll learn one of these days," said Kenspeckle. He walked up to Valkyrie. He handed her a small bottle with bright pink liquid in it. "What's this?" she asked.

"If you happen to get into trouble tonight, which you probably will because of those two, this will help. It's a recovery potion. Its effects are only temporary, so if you happen to get badly injured, I say you should find help soon after drinking it."

"Thank you, Kenspeckle."

"You're welcome. I would like to see you again in one piece," he said looking back at Skulduggery and Tunica. They waved their hands in defence. They spoke in sync. "We promise we'll have her back to you in good shape…hopefully."

He shook his head. "Such a pity."

"You know, Kenspeckle, Skulduggery and I aren't that bad. Sure, we both have histories but it doesn't make us bad people…or irresponsible for that matter," said Tunica still trying to convince him.

"Tunica, you've never learned how dangerous your life is. Imagine yourself having a partner…"

"I had one, though. Skulduggery and I were partners when we worked for the Council."

Valkyrie's eyebrows rose. "And what happened after that?" continued Kenspeckle.

Tunica hesitated. "I quit."

"Why?"

"Because listening to men in power when they shouldn't be given power in the first place bugged me."

He looked at her. "That does not make us irresponsible."

"You're irresponsible because of the stupid and idiotic situations you get yourself into. You're a wingless fairy, for God Sakes. He's irresponsible because the partner he had before Valkyrie was killed on their very first case. Valkyrie now is being injured every single day because he didn't say no."

"Kenspeckle, Valkyrie is still alive, though."

"But is hurt every second day and brought in to my hospital near death each time."

"And she's still alive. And so am I, thank you very much. Yes, we all make mistakes but that's because we're only…" Tunica stopped, frowning. "You know what I mean."

"You're a threat to everyone around you, Spellcaster."

"I've been told…"

Skulduggery slapped Tunica's arm. She grabbed it and looked at him. "That's enough arguments for one day, don't you think?"

She thought about this. "No."

"Well, we have to go," he said pointing at the clock.

She sighed. "I'm right. You're sort of right. Let's leave it at that."

Valkyrie got up and followed Tunica and Skulduggery out the door. "You're going to get her killed one of these days!" Kenspeckle shouted out.

"No, I won't," said Skulduggery giving Kenspeckle a wave goodbye.

Tunica sat in the backseat as usual. "I won that fight."

"No, you didn't, Tunica. It was a draw because we couldn't finish it," said Skulduggery. "Besides, it could have been worse. He called me uncivilised."

"So you're the uncivilised skeleton and I'm the irresponsible wingless fairy. Hmm."

"You both were partners?" said Valkyrie looking at Skulduggery. He hesitated. "Sort of."

"Maybe," continued Tunica.

"I don't know."

"Don't remember."

"Can't seem to recall."

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow, still looking at them.

"We weren't really partners as say…" started Tunica rubbing the back of her neck.

"…We were more like colleagues," said Skulduggery.

Valkyrie looked at them, still. They sighed. "After my little incident in New York, the Grand Mage said I could repay my debt to society by becoming a detective with Skulduggery. I got tired of it and quit. Skulduggery and I didn't spend that much time together to be honest," said Tunica.

Valkyrie frowned. "Is there any other secrets you guys would like to share now instead of later because this is becoming annoying."

They thought. "We once dated," said Skulduggery.

"What?"

"No, only joking. Nope, that's pretty much all I can think of, for the moment anyway."

Valkyrie glared at him.

"Stop right here, Skulduggery," said Tunica.

Valkyrie looked outside. There was nothing but parks on either side of them. "This is where you're going to meet him?"

"Yep," said Tunica getting out of the car. "You're more than welcome to meet him too. He won't bite."

Valkyrie opened the door, as did Skulduggery. They got out and waited. A man in a tanned overcoat and hat walked up to them. They looked at him. Tunica smiled. "Gemmed, good to see you again."

"Pleasure to see you too, Tunica," he said shaking her hand. "I'm surprised you came back to Ireland, to be honest."

"Past is past, my friend. So, have you got the goods?"

He took out a black bag, about the size of a purse and handed to Tunica. She opened it and closed it immediately, grabbing her forehead as though she had a headache. She looked at him. "Very nice."

He handed her ten necklaces that had a small green gem on each of them. "You may want to wear these so you won't be affected by its powers."

Tunica took them from him. "Thank you."

He looked over at Valkyrie and Skulduggery. "Where are my manners? I am Gemmed Banner."

"I'm Skulduggery Pleasant and this is my partner, Valkyrie Cain," said Skulduggery.

"_Charmed_," he said smiling. "I am a gem supplier. You'd be surprising how powerful the little beauties are."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Well, I have to go. Sorry we couldn't speak with each other longer, Tunica. I have to get home to enjoy a nice night in front of the TV which I haven't seen in quite a while. Bye." He walked off.

Skulduggery looked at Tunica. "Your supplier?"

She grinned. "My supplier."


	35. The Prediction

34

**THE PREDICTION**

Dazzling was the word that came to mind when you passed by the church that Friday. It really looked beautiful. So calm, so peaceful. But inside, it was total and utter chaos as everyone ran around trying to get things into order. Tunica sighed. "Yeah, this is what I expected."

They walked through the aisle and saw how things were shaping up. Strike and Jack hung up decorations, agents took the snacks and drinks into the reception hall and the priest walked around, wondering why he was here so early.

"You have to admit, this is going to be a good wedding," said Tunica, proud at what she had accomplished, yet again.

"If we survive it," mumbled Valkyrie looking around.

"We will."

"Tunica, is your brother here at all?" Skulduggery asked as she continued walking. She stopped. She thought for a moment. "Maybe. I really and honestly don't know. Why?"

"Though we could tell your brother about the symbol on your back."

"What about it?" inquired Valkyrie.

"It's a possessive symbol that made me crazy earlier and we thought Mike could try and get rid of it before tonight," said Tunica. She looked around and saw Jack and Strike walk up to them. She gave them a small wave. "Hi there, guys. You wouldn't happen to know where Mikhail is, would you?"

"A hello would be nice first, Tunica," said Jack folding his arms.

"I just saw you at the library."

"Still. I'm very hurt that you don't say hello to me anymore."

Strike sighed. "I'll go fetch him for you."

"Thank you Strike. At least you're not a drama queen like the person right in front of me!"

Jack grinned. Strike walked away.

"So Jack, are you ready for tonight?" Valkyrie asked.

He shrugged. "It'll be like any other Friday, I suppose. For some reason, we always seem to get really bad missions on a Friday. What a bother. And you?"

She shrugged. "When you're around Skulduggery, something like this is nothing new."

He looked at her, saying nothing. "Very true," said Jack.

Mikhail walked up to them with Strike. "Hello all. What can I do for you on this fine and hectic day?" he said happily, dusting his hands on his shirt.

"We need you to see the symbol on my back, Mike. It may be what caused me to go and nearly kill Guild," said Tunica.

He grinned. "I thought that was you just being, well, you."

"Can it."

He laughed. "Come with me. There's a vacant bedroom further up the passage for changing. I'll take a look for you."

Tunica followed her brother but then suddenly stopped. "Oh, right," she took out the gems from her pocket and tossed the bag to Black Jack. "Here are the extra _decorations_. Wear this to stop yourself from being affected," she handed him a necklace.

"Cool," he said taking them. "See you later. I can't wait to see you in a dress."

She looked at him, smiling while doing it. She walked off, as did he.

"So, exactly what are we to do?" asked Skulduggery.

"Well, by the looks of things, Angel is about to answer your question," said Strike pointing at someone behind Skulduggery.

He turned around to see a very upset Angel. "Hi Angel. What are you doing…?" started Skulduggery when Angel stopped him. "Skulduggery, we need to talk. Now!"

"What about?"

"Something very important. Where's my sister?"

"Being examined by your brother. Angel, what is this about?"

"Life and death."

Skulduggery looked at him. "Angel…"

"Now, Skulduggery!" Valkyrie looked at Angel as well. She had never seen him so tense. Something really seemed to be wrong. She then thought about Tunica and when she went dark and scary. She saw the resemblance.

Skulduggery nodded slightly. "Follow me."

They walked up to the room Mikhail and Tunica had entered. Skulduggery knocked on the door. "Who ever it is, we're busy in here."

"Mikhail, it's me," said Angel. "This is important."

"How important?"

"Life and death."

The door swung open and Mikhail looked at his brother. Tunica was up, standing and looking at her brother. Mikhail spoke. "Okay, who's dying?"

"No one, yet," said Angel. "But we need to talk, now."

Mikhail's eyebrows rose. "When you have that look in your eyes, something really bad is going on. Come in, bro."

Skulduggery and Angel walked in. Valkyrie followed but was stopped by Angel. "Sorry, Cain; grown up talk."

The door slammed in her face. She frowned. "Hey! What do you think _I_ am?"

She began to bang at the door but no one answered. She put her ear against the door but heard nothing. She scowled. They must have put a spell on the door. She cursed. What were they talking about that she couldn't hear? Angel said life and death, but whose life and death? Was it hers? If it was, why not tell her? She jumped as a hand came on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jack smiling at her. "Skulduggery really has taught you well. What you up to, Cain?"

"Skulduggery and Angel disappeared in there without telling me what was so important. Angel said it was life and death," said Valkyrie standing up straight from her crouching position.

"And he wasn't dying?"

"No."

"Hmm, could be something else."

"He said it was important. He even had his scary face on."

"Then it must be important," said Jack kneeling down onto the ground. "Now you've got me curious." He put his ear against the door. He then moved his head away. "Ah, they've used a spell to block out sound. Probably going to be a lot of screaming and swearing. Sweet." He looked at Valkyrie. "Uh, I mean bad, very bad!"

She looked at him. "Yeah, I know. I'm not very convincing, am I?"

"No, not really," she said grinning. "Is there anyway to remove the spell?"

"No," said Jack reaching into his pocket, "But there is a way for us to listen to them." He got out a thin and small cylinder that was silver and metallic. He put one side onto the door and pressed a small button on it. There other side opened up and their voices were heard. Valkyrie looked at him. "TALT technology is amazing, eh?"

They began to listen to the conversation. "…you sure about this, bro?" Tunica's voice said. "It could have been a bad dream or something?"

"Tunica, I am sure of this," said Angel.

Skulduggery's voice came on. "Angel, what exactly did you see?"

"I saw Tunica being shot by the Mystic Slayer by a person wearing black gloves…" started Angel when his sister's voice cut in. "The Witch's hand, no doubt."

"And…and then I saw Valkyrie being stabbed," continued Angel, his voice going low.

Valkyrie gasped. Jack looked at her. Then looked at the cylinder.

"What next?" asked Mikhail.

"The Witch's face came up saying _your choice_," said Angel.

Tunica came in. "Angel, bits and pieces of a vision is nothing. This could all be happening at different times."

"Then why did I see you both wearing outfits for tonight?" he said sadly.

There was a moment of silence. Then Tunica began to speak. "Skulduggery, you know what this means…"

"She will fight us on this like you won't believe, Tunica," said Skulduggery.

"Spare her life so she will be arguing with you another day."

"It's not that simple…"

"Skulduggery!"

"Tunica, don't second guess me! She's more powerful than you'll ever know…"

"Skulduggery, I'm a Mystic, she's an Ancient! Of course I bloody well know how much more powerful she is!"

The two voices began to curse at each other, anger muddling up their voices. Jack looked at Valkyrie. She looked away.

"Enough!" shouted Angel finally.

"Look, Skulduggery; whatever you decide, I don't care what it may be, just know this: Valkyrie cannot die. If the Witch kills her, you know what will happen next."

"Tunica…"

"Pleasant, Angel, Mikhail; I didn't tell you this but my informer back in New York predicted my death. He told me it would be tonight."

Everyone went silent for a moment till Tunica continued. "Meaning Cain probably won't die tonight, but knowing the Witch, she's not one to keep to her word."

"Tunica, now one is dying today!" said Skulduggery, anger in his voice.

"Are you going to question two physicists?"

"They can be wrong…"

"I've never seen the day when they were!"

"There's a first for everything, Spellcaster!"

"Guys, calm down," said Mikhail finally. "Fighting with one another like this is helping no one. It's just giving me a bad headache."

"Mikhail's right. Fighting with each other is doing nothing but making noise. Tunica, Skulduggery, tonight we all just have to be careful of one another. Okay?"

"No deal," said Tunica reluctantly. "I am not going to just leave this at that. A girl, an innocent little girl could die tonight because of _our_ enemies. I am _not_ having that!" There was a movement sounds and Skulduggery screaming and then a gunshot going off. Valkyrie and Jack screamed.

Jack shot up and kicked the door down. They looked inside to see everyone still standing and alive. Skulduggery and Tunica were struggling with each other; his revolver in her hand. She looked at Valkyrie and Jack. She froze, as did Skulduggery.

"Uh, oops," said Jack frowning.

"Black Jack, were you ease-dropping?" said Angel folding his arms, "_Again_?"

"Um, no."

Angel looked at Valkyrie. She looked at him, shock become a very real and annoying thing to her with every second that passed by.

Skulduggery let go of Tunica. "Valkyrie, what ever you heard…"

"No, I heard enough!" she said. "I'm fighting tonight and I don't care what any of you say!"

She turned around furiously and walked out of the room. Skulduggery and Tunica began to follow her, but the closer they got, the more Valkyrie felt scared. She ran. She heard them calling to her, telling her to come back, but she just ran.

Man, it's good to be back. Sorry I was away for so long! Well, I am back and ready to finish publishing this book. See you soon!


	36. Lunch with the Head Chef

35

**LUNCH WITH THE HEAD CHEF**

Of course, this wasn't the best of things to do because they ran right after her. She found a passageway to her left and ran into it. They ran straight past her, not realizing she had disappeared. She sighed. She didn't quite know why she was running away; she just knew she didn't want to face them. She looked around her. The passageway she had run into lead into a dead end. She looked around some more. Satisfied that no one was out there, she slowly stepped out and walked through the foyer again. There then came a pat on her shoulder. She gasped.

"Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. You just seemed lost," said one of the men. They were two agents.

"Hey, it's you two; the football guys," said Valkyrie grinning.

"We have names, you know," said Agent I folding his arms.

"I'm sure you do."

Agent H looked at her. "Oh, you must be close friends with Agent T, right?"

"Sort of," said Valkyrie. "You wouldn't happen to know a good place to hide, would you?"

"We are spies, my good lady," said Agent I proudly. "It is our job. Come with us and we'll take you to the perfect place to hide."

She followed them as they lead her out of the passage and into a completely different section.

They opened the steel plated door and lead her inside. It was a kitchen. Very polished and looked so fancy and new. There was a delicious smell wafting in the air. "Chef, hey chef, you in here?"

Then, a man wearing a white apron peered his head out of the fridge. He smiled. He had fuzzy black hair and looked a bit old. He walked up to the two men, putting a plate of prawns on the counter. "I, H; dudes, what's up? What can I help you two with?"

"We have a lost soul here," said Agent I, his hand behind Valkyrie's back. "She needs food and someone to talk to, something H and I aren't very good at."

The chef smiled. "Sure, anyone in need of food is welcome to enter my kitchen. Come right on in"

"Well, there you go. We shall see you later," said Agent H and I as they walked out of the kitchen.

She walked up to the counter in the middle of the kitchen that had pots, pans and utensils on it. She looked at the chef, still frowning a bit.

He smiled. "Don't be scared of me, dear. I'm just a chef, nothing more. Let's see, a warrior by the looks of things, a detective too. Oh, what a card you are. Hmm, strong at heart, quite stubborn and has a good sense of humour. I like you, girl. What you need is something to help you forget your problems which seem to be creeping their way into your mind and I have the perfect thing, too."

He began to dig around in his fridge again and grabbed a few ingredients. Valkyrie watched as he cut chocolate into small pieces and then mixing all sort of other nice things with it. He blended it together and put it in a tall glass. He added a spoon and straw with it and put it in front of her. "Tada! Another work of art."

She looked at it. She then looked at him. He frowned. "What's wrong? No one ever turns down one of my famous milkshakes?"

"I don't know you. That's the problem," said Valkyrie giving a small smile. He laughed. He grabbed a spoon and tasted it himself. He smiled. "Tastes fine to me. You can trust me. I'm the hired chef for the wedding tonight. I'm not a bad guy in anyway. Promise."

She looked at it and sighed. She couldn't resist and began to eat it. She smiled and closed her eyes. It was the best thing she had ever tasted. The chef smiled. "Glad you like it. Didn't think you were capable of smiling for a second there, my friend."

She frowned for a moment. He looked at her. "Well, something obviously is bothering you. What's so wrong that you're constantly frowning?"

"I found out I'm going to die tonight," she said grinning. He looked at her, then smiled. "That's not so bad. I've had worse happen to me. Once, I was cooking for the queen and we were out of chicken and the main course was a roast. Talk about embarrassing." She laughed. "There you go. Smiling and laughing is good for you, weather you believe that or not."

She took another spoonful of ice-cream. She watched as he walked away, back to the prawns he had place on the counter. "What are those for?"

"Tonight's starters for the reception," he said as he began to season them. "It's going to be quite nice, to be honest. Agent L is paying me quite a bonus for this meal."

"I'm sure they'll enjoy it."

"_They_? Aren't you going to be there?"

"No, I'm actually providing security."

He looked at her. "You're what? Why? You're still a kid."

"I'll have you know I'm sixteen, thank you very much. And age doesn't matter. As you said, I'm very powerful. I'm a warrior."

"I also said you were very stubborn."

She smiled. "How did you know?"

"I am a chef. Food is like people. If you look at it long enough, you will understand what is in it quickly."

She looked at him. He laughed. "Okay, that's sort of true."

She scrapped the bottom of the cup, trying to get the last bit of chocolate that melted to the bottom. She put the final spoon in her mouth and licked her lips. "Thank you very much. That was good."

"Good. You seemed to really need it, anyway," he said smiling. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am."

"So are you going to face your problems?"

She looked down, then looked up and smiled. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Cool. It's been a pleasure meeting you. I would shake your hands but they smell a bit fishy."

She smiled. "I understand."

She headed for the door. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Valkyrie Cain," she said turning around.

"Nice to meet you. Hope to see you in my kitchen again, Miss Valkyrie."

She opened the door and left. The chef smiled and continued to cook.

Okay, I don't know why I added this chapter. I needed Cain away from Tunica and Skulduggery for a moment and…yeah, this is what I got. Sorry if this one made you incredibly bored. But it's about to get better!


	37. Final Plans

36

**FINAL PLANS**

_S__he couldn't help but grin from beneath her hat. She looked around her as the villains smiled. She stood. "Is everyone here?"_

_The villains looked around. Snapdragon spoke. "Pretty much. All the villains captured these last few days…"she started._

"_Like me…" said Jess happily standing next to his sister._

"_And me who is free!" said Midnight Shadow happily._

"_And me, darling," said Agent X standing next to his wife._

"_Good. Then tonight, ladies and gentlemen, we shall rid this world of those pests once and for all!"_

_ All the villains cheered and raised their hands and arms. She continued. "We each know what we are to do. We know what our job is. Tonight, no matter what happens, Tunica Spellcaster shall die and we shall finally be rid of her!"_

_ Their cheering grew louder. "Tonight, there will be bloodshed, there will be fear, but most importantly there will be pain!"_

_ They all stood and cheered. The Witch smiled. Her prey was finally going to be skinned._


	38. The Last Hour

37

**THE LAST HOUR**

Valkyrie waited outside in the foyer, a bit nervous. She wanted to enter but wasn't entirely sure how Skulduggery and Tunica were going to react. She sighed and walked into the room. Tunica turned and looked at her. Valkyrie's eyes went big. Tunica was dressed in her outfit for the wedding. She wore a sleeveless black gown that touched the floor. She had white arm-length gloves and had her hair pinned up. She wore red lipstick and eye shadow. Valkyrie was amazed. It didn't even look like Tunica anymore.

"Valkyrie," she said. Valkyrie still stood there, same expression on her face.

Tunica sighed. "Skull-head, Cain's here."

A door that lead into what looked like a bathroom, opened and out came Skulduggery, wearing an elegant dark navy tuxedo with a black bow tie. He hadn't tied it yet up yet. "Valkyrie."

She began to smile. Her smile quickly turned into a laugh. Skulduggery and Tunica sighed happily. She calmed herself and looked at the two, her smile becoming smaller. "So, where's my outfit?"

"It's in the cupboard over there. Are you…?" said Skulduggery but Valkyrie just walked past him and grabbed her dress. She walked into the bathroom he was in and closed the door behind her. Skulduggery and Tunica looked at each other but said nothing.

Valkyrie put on the dress and looked at herself. She frowned. She stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the two who were straightening their outfits out. They looked at her and went quiet. Valkyrie frowned. Was this a good thing?

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day Valkyrie Cain dressed up," said Tunica grinning.

"Ditto," said Skulduggery putting his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know. Don't you think it's a bit…bright?" she said looking at it. She was wearing a deep purple dress that came up to her knees. She had flat purple shoes to go with it which made her look short compared to Tunica and Skulduggery.

"I think it looks nice. Purple is one of those colours which you can pull of when it's dark like that," said Tunica.

Skulduggery looked at Tunica. "Wasn't your dress baby blue?"

Tunica looked away. "Maybe."

"Tunica, change it back," said Skulduggery.

"Fine," Tunica sulked as she snapped her fingers. Her black outfit changed to a light, friendly light blue.

Valkyrie combed her quickly and walked up to the two as they were getting ready to leave. She looked at them. "You are not stopping me from fighting tonight, so let's get that straightened out now."

Tunica and Skulduggery looked at each other. Then at her. "We understand."

"Good. Now let's go and get this show on the road."

"Yeah!" said Tunica smiling. They were about to go when Tunica stopped them. "Wait. Skulduggery, what are you going to wear?"

He looked at her. "This?"

"Along with that."

"My regular disguise."

She shook her head. "Uh-uh. This is a wedding, not a funeral. Wait here."

She went of to the dresser and dug around till she found what she was looking for. She put a lovely black hat on his head that was veiled. He sighed. "Tunica, a veiled hat?"

"It's more stylish…"

"Since when did you start to care about fashion?"

"Never; but my best friend is getting married and everything has to be perfect."

"But I can't see through this thing."

"You can't see through that thing because you have no eyes. Now come. I want to see Jack in a suit," she giggled.


	39. Bad News and even Worse Events

38

**BAD NEWS AND WORSE EVENTS**

It was half an hour before the wedding. Agent L still hadn't arrived yet. The groom walked around nervously in his white tuxedo, biting his perfect nails and wondering what had happened to his bride. Agent H and I tried to reassure him by making jokes but unfortunately only made him feel worse.

Tunica waited in the foyer with Skulduggery and Valkyrie, sitting on a red cushioned chair, legs crossed, constantly looking at the time. She almost looked like she was posing for one of those fancy fashion magazines. She sighed. "If Agent L is having second thoughts and I did this all for nothing…"

All of a sudden, two women wearing the same blue dresses walked in from the front doors. "T, we've looked everywhere but nothing. We're trying to get a hold of her too, but she's not answering."

"Thanks Agent N, C. We'll just have to wait and see then," said Tunica standing up.

They gave her a small nod with a sad smile and walked into the altar. The Commissioner walked out. "Tunica, where is…?" started R when Tunica sighed loudly. "I don't know, R. We're all looking for her but can't seem to find her."

"That's not good enough!" said R pointing at her with her gloved hand. She wore a grey dress that came up to her knees and had black gloves to go with it. She wore hooped earrings and her hair was left open. She looked nice, but her attitude remained the same.

Tunica looked at the Commissioner, sceptically. "What would you have us do about it, then?"

"Something!"

Tunica closed her eyes, anger beginning to show on her face. She couldn't fight with her Commissioner as much as she wanted to. Angel walked up to them, wearing a lovely charcoal grey suit and tie. "Tunica, we have a problem…"

"Angel, we always have a problem," said Tunica scowling.

"Mikhail is now a rock."

Tunica turned around and looked at her brother. "Uh oh."

They looked inside the changing room to see a statue of Mikhail. Valkyrie covered her mouth. She remembered Ghastly looking the same way. Tunica covered her entire face, shaking her head in disbelief. "Why? Why today, of all days?" she cried.

"Cheer up Tunica," said Skulduggery putting his hand on her shoulder. "Think of what a lovely lawn ornament he will make."

"You don't understand," she said as she walked into the room. "Both I and Angel are next. And these outfits were very expensive."

Angel walked up to her. "Tunica, don't…"

She looked at him. "If you tell me not to…"

"Oh God no."

"What?"

"I-I…you're repeating yourself again Tunica," he said sadly.

Tunica ran to the draw as her brother began to phase through the floor again. She grabbed two sets of gloves and tossed one set to Skulduggery. "Grab his hand!"

They both ran up to Angel and held on as his waist and legs disappeared through the floor. They held on tight. It was working but they wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. Angel wasn't fat but he was built and was too heavy for just the two of them. Valkyrie ran up to them and gripped onto Tunica's waist and helped her pull. She then let go suddenly. Tunica sighed. "Not again."

Her body, yet again caught alight. She let go immediately which set Angel back a bit. His chest began to disappear and Skulduggery found it hard to hold on, skidding on the floor. All of a sudden, Angel disappeared through the floor along with Skulduggery. Valkyrie and Tunica gasped. Just then, Tunica fell through the floor as it melted away. Valkyrie ran to the hole and looked at what was underneath. She saw Skulduggery on a smashed car bonnet and Tunica on the hard concrete, sitting up and rubbing her head. She looked over to Skulduggery. "Hey, where's Angel?"

"Exploring the inside of this car, I presume," said Skulduggery sitting up. Tunica panicked. "What's wrong?"

"T-T-That's Commissioner R's car!" she said standing up.

"Uh, oops. You can blame us."

"I always blame it on other people. I don't think she's going to believe me this time. Cain! Touch Mikhail. See if it works," said Tunica looking up.

Valkyrie walked up to Mikhail and touched his arm. He remained a statue. She frowned. She went back to the hole and shouted, "It didn't work."

Tunica cursed. "So much for that. What now?"

"You're asking me?" said Skulduggery jumping of the car. He stretched his back, creaking as he did and looked up at Valkyrie. "See if you can find Jack or Strike. They may be able to help us."

She nodded and ran out the room. She walked through the foyer and saw Ghastly and Tanith walk into the church. She called to them. They walked up to her. "Hello, Valkyrie," said Tanith, "Where's your bony friend and wingless friend?"

"Downstairs in the parking lot, sort of in trouble," she said.

"What?" the two of them said. They became tense but Valkyrie reassured them and explained to them what was happening. Ghastly frowned. "So what are we going to do?"

"Skulduggery suggested I find Strike or Jack, but to be honest, I don't think they're going to be much help to us," said Valkyrie folding her arms.

"What about China?" suggested Tanith, "Or even the fairy we found in the wood the other day. Maybe they can help."

Valkyrie sulked. "Fine, let's see if we can find them."

Guest after guest walked in. Valkyrie and Tanith became bored and sat on the steps outside the church, seeing who could count the most snowflakes. Ghastly leaned against the wall around the doors. He wondered what was happening bellow them.

A car pulled up in front of them. The door opened and out stepped China wearing a stunning red evening gown with her black hair pinned up. She looked at them and smiled. "Why, hello all. Lovely day, don't you think?"

"China," said Valkyrie frowning.

"China, we have a problem and think you may be able to help us," said Ghastly standing up straight.

"What can I help you with?"

He hesitated. Tanith looked at China. "Angel is again travelling to the other side of the world and Tunica is on fire. Know any spells that can help?"

She looked at Tanith. She then smiled. "Sorry, spells aren't my forte. Try asking Mikhail."

"He's a stone statue at this point in time," said Valkyrie.

"Then you're in trouble." Valkyrie scowled.

Another car pulled up and China turned around as they watched who stepped out. It was Gigi wearing a light purple dress the flared at the back. She wore a matching hat and had a scarf around her neck. She walked up to them and smiled. Valkyrie looked at the two women. She sighed. One China was bad enough, but two? She shook her head sadly.

"And what are all you doing out here in the cold?" she said grinning.

"Angel is phasing through everything, Tunica is on fire and Mikhail is a rock and we need help getting them back to normal," said Tanith. "You know, this is fun to explain."

Gigi raised an eyebrow to go with her grin. "Ah. Effects from an Ancient. Like the one standing in front of me," Valkyrie glared at her. Her smile grew bigger. "Well, I suppose I may have a spell or two that may help. Where are they?"

"Well, Mikhail is still a statue in the changing rooms. But Angel and Tunica are underneath us causing a lot of mayhem probably," said Tanith.

All of a sudden, a hand on fire broke through the snow on the side of the church. Tunica immerged from the snow and crawled out. She screamed angrily and looked at the people on the stairs, looking at her quite surprised. She then scowled, seeing Gigi and China together thinking the same thing Valkyrie did. Skulduggery jumped out of the snow, Angel crawling out after him. He wore the gloves Tunica had given Skulduggery. Gigi walked up to them and looked at Tunica. "How the mighty have burnt up…"

"Shut it and help us!" she shouted.

Gigi touched Tunica's flaming arm and whispered words under her breath. Tunica closed her eyes suddenly and went into a trance. Her head swayed slightly and Skulduggery looked at Gigi. "What are you doing to her?"

"Calming her down, Skulduggery. Her powers flare up usually from high levels of stress constantly. Valkyrie's first touch managed to stop the transformation a bit but Tunica, of course has had quite a few stressful hours since then. As did Angel and Mikhail with this whole wedding business. The only way to help them is by calming them down."

Gigi, still hand gripped on Tunica's arm, called to Valkyrie. Valkyrie hesitated. Skulduggery nodded when she looked at him. She walked up to them and waited. Gigi looked back at Tunica, her eyes still closed; the flames around her body beginning to turn blue and purple. "Touch her arm now, in her calmed state. She will then return to normal."

Valkyrie frowned. "She won't be naked, will she?"

Gigi grinned. "No. I've whispered a spell so her outfit before she caught alight will be worn."

Valkyrie moved her hand up slowly as Gigi moved her hand away. She touched Tunica and her form returned. Tunica opened her eyes and looked up. She seemed a bit dazed. "What happened?"

"You're back to normal," said Gigi.

"She'll never…" started Skulduggery when Tunica looked at him. "Uh-uh."

He sighed. Angel watched as Valkyrie touched him. He stopped phasing through the snow. "Thank you, Valkyrie. Again," he smiled.

Tunica looked at Gigi. "I take it I owe you something in return?"

Gigi's grin turned into a sad frown. "No, Tunica. Not this time. In return for my help, you need to listen to me. There is something very important I have to tell you."

Tunica looked at her. Gigi looked away. Tunica sighed. "Very well."

The two of them walked away. Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie. "Come, let's wait inside. You must be freezing out here."

"I'm surprisingly not. Tunica's heat warmed me up."

Angel grinned.

Valkyrie looked at the clock. Five minutes until the wedding was meant to start. Skulduggery leaned against the wall, bored. Everyone else was waiting in the church and Tunica and Gigi had disappeared into the changing room. Gigi had put a spell up so no one would hear what they were saying. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. "Gigi seemed pretty upset. What do you think she wanted to tell Tunica?"

"Something important, obviously," said Skulduggery looking up.

Tunica walked through the door. Valkyrie and Skulduggery looked at her. Gigi walked out behind her, concern on her face. "Tunica…"

"NO!" shouted Tunica, turning around furiously and looking at her, tears coming to her eyes.

Skulduggery stood up straight and walked up to the two. Tunica continued. "You knew after all these years! Yet you told no one!"

"You don't go up to someone and tell them that. I knew this is the reaction I would get," said Gigi, a calm look on her face.

"You scum! She-she killed them! In front of me! In front of me, you…you…if Angel or Mikhail finds out, you're dead!"

"Tunica, don't…" Gigi moved a hand towards her.

Tunica screeched. "Don't touch me!"

"What on earth happened?" Skulduggery asked as Tunica covered her face and cried.

"I told her something that she is now blowing out of proportion," said Gigi looking at Skulduggery.

Tunica looked at her. "Tell him what you told me and see how he blows it out of proportion!"

Skulduggery put his hand on her shoulder. He looked at Gigi. Valkyrie walked up to them. Gigi hesitated. "Tell them!"

"The Witch, the Witch is…is my sister," said Gigi looking away.

Valkyrie gasped. Skulduggery clenched his fists together. Tunica looked at Gigi, tears still running down her face.

"You…you're…" said Skulduggery.

"You're a traitor!" shouted Valkyrie.

"You may never trust me again or forgive me but it is not my fault that we are related," said Gigi looking at them again.

"Gigi, it's the fact that you told no one about this," said Skulduggery. "You could be working for her…"

"Never. My sister is my family's bad omen. The saying goes you can't pick your family. It is true, Pleasant. We are nothing a like. Everything I do for good. I reward myself in the process. No harm in it."

"No harm? Really now?"

"Remind yourself of this Skulduggery: I have never killed anyone in my life. You have. Between the both of us, who is the better person?"

"Go to hell."

"It looks like I'm already there," said Gigi, glaring at him and walking into the church. Skulduggery sighed and looked at Tunica. He gave her a handkerchief and looked at Valkyrie. "You okay?"

"She's the one crying and you're asking me?" she said. Tunica smiled.

"You seemed pretty upset about that little secret."

"You knew?"

"No," said Skulduggery. "But we do now and this could be a problem tonight. We'll sort it out later. The bride has just arrived." Valkyrie turned around and saw Agent L walk into the altar. Tunica smiled and walked up to her friend. They smiled at each other and hugged. "Are you alright, T? You've been crying," Agent L said looking at her friend.

"I'm fine. Just so overjoyed for you, it brought me to tears. Come, let's go and get this wedding over with," said Tunica smiling.

Agent L smiled and they opened the doors. Skulduggery and Valkyrie sneaked in as the two of them walked down the aisle. Valkyrie watched as Agent L stepped onto the step, looking at her future husband. They both smiled at each other. Tunica stood with the other bridesmaids and smiled. Though it wasn't obvious, on the inside, she was screaming. Skulduggery looked on, unmoving. Valkyrie sighed. The hard work was about to begin.

Didn't see that coming, did you! Yeah, I still can surprise them when I want to. Keep reading! It's the big fight we've been waiting for!


	40. Plans for the Reception

39

**PLANS FOR THE RECEPTION**

Everybody, at some point in their lives, dreams of getting married. Tunica and Jack, though, swore to each other that they would not have a wedding as long as this one.

The wedding lasted two hours. Tunica felt out of it, her legs going stiff. She wanted to move them up and down to get the blood flow going again but thought it would look pretty silly to the guests watching. So she remained still and silent, still trying to smile but didn't look very convincing.

Valkyrie tried hard not to yawn. She thought the wedding was lovely but was bored and tired. She wanted to sleep but was wide awake knowing what would happen next.

Everyone stood and applauded when the minister said, "You may now kiss the bride." It was a lovely sight, but now came the hard part.

Guests made their way across the street to the reception hall. Everyone providing _security_ met up behind the building for their final meeting and their positioning. When everyone had arrived, Angel spoke. "Everyone, tonight we are going to face a battle of which the likes we have never seen. We are going to face almost every villain we have ever faced. We must be prepared and careful."

"I have a question," said Tanith.

"What?"

"Are we actually fighting in these clothes? It's kind of hard to run in this pink dress, you know."

Angel grinned. "We, unfortunately, have no time to change. The reception is starting as we speak. I do apologize."

She frowned. "Oh well. Sorry Ghastly, your dress won't last the night."

"I understand," said Ghastly smiling.

"Do we know how many there are?" asked Skulduggery.

"No, unfortunately. Just be prepared for whatever you have faced these past few days."

Tunica looked at Gigi, scowling. "What about her?"

"What about her?" asked Mikhail.

"You have no choice but to trust me tonight, Spellcaster," said Gigi, her smile but a distant memory.

Tunica looked away. Skulduggery sighed. "Look, we're facing quite a few baddies tonight. If you see one of them, the best thing to do is just knock him or her out. We don't want any deaths tonight."

"Also be aware of your enemy's abilities. We have shape shifters, Elementals, Adepts…" started Angel when Tunica interrupted. "…And killers. They also have minions. The Witch's particular favourite are the Dark Minions. They're like big shadow creature things. The only way to kill them is to kick them in the head and stomach. We may face robots, vampires…"

"Hollow men," said Skulduggery.

"And Hollow…wait, what?"

Everyone looked at him. "We have also reason to believe that some enemies that we've already killed in the past may join the fray."

"Like Serpine," said Tunica quietly.

"Like Serpine."

"Peachy," she sighed, more memories of torture coming back to her.

"So, be careful of anything, look after one another and try and not to get killed in the process. Okay? Good."

"Nice," said Jack.

"Here are our groups and positions," said Angel. "Strike, Jack; outside the kitchen door. Ghastly, Tanith; the main door in front. Gigi, China; there's a door that the bride and groom will step through to take their seats together. Guard that door if we should fail. Skulduggery, Cain, Tunica; the door leading into the reception hall is yours. Mikhail and I will guard the door on the other side. Good luck everyone.

Everyone moved and got into position. Just as they did this, the bad guys arrived onto the parking lot and the battle was about to begin.


End file.
